Hitting Hard
by refloc
Summary: Juliet, as always, was getting into trouble. First, she had missed her plane for the wrestling tour. Then, she had trapped herself on the roof of a very high building. Neither of these things were very good.
1. The Roof

**Hello you people. I noticed a suspicious lack of this kind of story on fanfic, so I took the time to write this, so you wouldn't all be so deprived. It has a different style for those of you wondering. Not exactly Colfer's, but still compelling. I think you'll like it. In the meantime, rest assured, I am still working on the sequel to _Dead Dreams_. Slowly. Ideas are still welcome. I'm trying to reshape a very out of control story, and it's being difficult with me.**

**I know there's not much evidence to support this story, and I have hardly any knowledge or bodyguards and weaponry and such. (Do any of you ever wonder how Colfer learned all that stuff? Think about it. He might be dangerous after all.) Anyway, it sounds like the kind of thing Juliet would get herself into, and I had to write it. I apologize if I utterly destroy every aspect of the martial arts and all of that stuff. I do not know what I'm talking about. **

**The Anthonys are a family like the Butlers. Treat them as such. I know their not mentioned, but they make sense, so I made it up. Live with it, and live with me. I've gotten carried away again, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't be telling you this story. **

**For those of you who I know will notice, please disregard the last story I wrote. It has nothing to do with this one, and did not, in other words, happen. Read this like you hadn't read _Dead Dreams_.**

**Reviews, as always, are extremely welcome. You who do not review: Your evils will condemn you in the day of judgment. :) Sorry. I got a bit carried away. Write me if you want, I'm waiting. **

**Lastly, those of you wondering, yes, the title does have a double meaning;)**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Juliet, as always, was getting into trouble. First, she had missed her plane for the wrestling tour. Then, she had trapped herself on the roof of a very high building. Neither of those things were very good.

Of course, she had a reason, but Dom would not have been pleased. Not at all. After all, "Excuses are reasons no one believes, and reasons are excuses they believe anyway."

At the moment, she could have taken the stairs down, but that would have gotten her killed, most probably. There were Anthonys all over the streets below her. Looking for her too, in case you were wondering.

They did not take kindly to Butlers. Much less to Butlers who invaded their territory. If anything, Juliet had plunged into a wasps nest on her first try. You didn't hit the jackpot like the everyday.

With a sigh, she shifted positions, risking another glance over the edge. They were regrouping in front of the apartment building now. Comparing plans, no doubt.

She wished she knew what they were saying. It might have given her ideas. After all, there wasn't anywhere she could go, and she wasn't about to jump.

After a few moments of arguing, they split up again, heading to search the area again.

Juliet shivered, rubbing her shoulders to warm them. She wished she had a jacket. The light was going fast, and the dark color would have helped hide her. Besides, on the Atlantic this time of year, there were often cold winds, and she was only wearing a tank top.

* * *

_That morning…_

Juliet jogged through the outdoor mall, breaking her way through the crowd to the bottom of the steps, and taking a back way into a rarely used limo entrance. It would do. She only wanted to make a short call.

As she reached for her phone, she heard voices. Men coming around the corner. Quickly, she pulled her hand out of her pocket.

Two of them. One about Dom's age, and the other about fourteen. And she recognized them. They were Anthonys.

"Get out of here, woman!" snapped the older man. He didn't recognize _her_ obviously. And he probably thought the tone of his voice would send her flying away.

"Why should I?"

"Listen to me, little woman!" He stepped closer, leaning down. Juliet didn't blink. "I wouldn't think much of hurting you. Hurting people is my job. And police don't scare me. So just do us all a favor, and get out. You don't know who your messing with!"

"Really, Anthony?"

The boy standing behind him stared, eyes almost round. "Axel? I think she's a Butler."

Juliet resisted smiling. Of course he would have been taught to recognize the Butler's. This older man— Axel— had probably forgotten everything he'd learned long ago.

"And do you think that scares me?" Axel turned his head, glaring at the boy wrathfully. He didn't appreciate having his speech interrupted. "You think it scares me?"

"It should." Juliet smiled, pulling him back around. "My big brother taught me well."

"And who's your big brother?" leered Axel.

"Butler."

Silence. The little boy's teeth were chattering nervously now. It was almost funny. Really, it was.

Then Axel smiled. "Then I think I'll leave him a little present. _Dear_. You're a virgin, I presume?"

"Anything else, while we're at it?" Juliet pressed a button on her cell phone, and then pulled her hand out of her pocket. Butler would get the message. It was prerecorded. Juliet had gotten in trouble with someone. She would call him back in a few hours. If she didn't, she was in deeper trouble.

"For how long? Guess."

"Probably as long as I feel like it."

"You mean for as long as _I_ feel like it, don't you? Not that you'd mind, I suppose."

Juliet set her jaw, and punched him. Very hard. In the face. He was going to have a nice little beak later. His nose didn't look so good.

Axel stumbled backwards, swinging his arms to catch his balance, a little surprised at the attack.

Juliet kicked him in the chest. It was very satisfactory. She rarely remembered kicking that hard. In fact, she could hear the crunch of bones. That was good. He would pay for insulting her like that.

There was another crack, as Axel smashed into the concrete wall. This time, it was his head. He didn't get up.

Behind her, she heard a gasp. Ah yes, the boy. She whirled, scowling at him. "He'll live, unfortunately. Now get out of here before I do the same to you! I'm not in a good mood!"

The boy turned around and ran.

Juliet grinned, watching him go, and then started to follow. Behind her, a door opened, and two security guards stepped out for their lunch break, strolling right into Axel's limp body.

"Hey woman!"

She spun, hand sliding into her jacket with ease. They would recognize the motion. And they didn't know she didn't have a gun in her shoulder holster. "You have a problem with what I did to him?"

Silence. Juliet took off running. In a few seconds, they would call the police. She didn't want to have to deal with them too.

* * *

Justin scowled at his target, tossing aside the broken gun in disgust. He'd tried to fix it for hours, and it still wouldn't shoot straight. 

Slowly, he turned, trotting towards the huge house that sprawled out below him. The Anthonys weren't stupid. They hid their Lodge in a valley, where no one could see it, unlike the Butlers. The Butlers were on a hill, proclaiming their whereabouts to the world.

As an ever growing testimony to their stupidity, they all continued to be available for hire. Never one did they consider leaving someone at home in case of attack. No. Just the babies.

Anthonys weren't like that. They left people at home. The only reason why the Butlers were a few points better than them, was their famed: Butler. Old, but smart. And definitely dangerous. Just a year ago, he'd almost killed Arno Blunt. Got him in jail too. And one more place, that cracked every one of them up. A mental institute.

He'd claimed Butler had been dead, and come back. That he'd appeared in the air. Butler was not someone to mess with. No one wanted to lose their minds anytime soon. That he knew of at least.

Justin looked up as someone came running out to meet him. "Yeah?"

"There's a Butler. Here. In the city."

"Here, or in the city?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The house was outside of the city. Heavens, when would these people learn that?

"Here in the city."

"Who is it?" Justin sighed, falling into step with the boy as they went back to the house. There was no use trying to correct old habits right now. "Not _the_ Butler, is it?"

"A girl."

"A _girl_?" With a snort of disgust Justin slowed. "A _girl_? And why do we care?"

"She messed up Axel really bad an hour ago. He's in the hospital. A broken rib cage, a concussion, and a bunch of other things I forgot. She's vicious. And she knows now."

Justin blinked. Axel was a big tough guy. Even he wouldn't risk getting in a fight with him, though he was probably fit enough to beat him. Why should a girl? And how on earth had she hurt him so badly? And why? Why not just a quick jab in the stomach before she got out of there?

"Who—"

"Jordon was with him. Apparently, she's the Butler's sister. And Axel insulted her somehow. I don't know for sure. Jordon looked like he'd have a heart attack when he got back."

Inwardly, Justin groaned. He knew exactly what kind of insult Axel had paid her. It bothered him, and he was almost pleased to see Axel get what he deserved. But insulting the Butler's sister like that wasn't a good idea. The whole tribe would probably descend in fury. Just give them a few days to group.

"Where is she?"

"Don't know. She missed the plane she was supposed to leave on though, and it's the holidays, so there aren't any empty seats."

Justin stopped at the door of the house, thinking. "Fine. Get everyone together. We need to find her."

"Why?"

"Either we're going to kill her," said Justin grimly, "or we're going to take her. We can't afford for her to go telling people she shouldn't. Especially not _the_ Butler. He might not be too excited about having his little sister…"

"What if she already left?"

"You'd just better hope that she didn't!" Justin shoved him aside, and opened the door.

* * *

Juliet reached for her cell phone as it started to vibrate, switching it to the lowest volume. Just as a precaution. "Hello." The wind ruffled her hair, which was very annoying. If she were going to die anytime soon, it might as well be with neat hair. 

"What happened?" asked Dom sourly.

"I beat up an Anthony really bad… and now the whole family is out to get me."

"The whole _family_?" Butler paused a moment. "One thing. Just one thing. No excuses or evading the question. _Why_ did you do it? And it had better a very good reason."

"One of their men," Juliet squirmed slightly, glancing down again. "One of their men…"

"Insulted you somehow. In a way you'd rather not discuss."

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

She slid back from the edge, leaning against the slope of the roof. "In New York."

"Obviously. Where is your location? Are you in your hotel room, or driving, or what? Tell me you at least got out of the area. You didn't tell them you were related to me…"

Juliet gulped. "I'm on a roof. And they're all looking for me in the street right below here. And I'm afraid— I mentioned you once or twice. Maybe they missed it."

"I doubt it."

Neither said anything.

Then: "You're on a _roof_?"

"Of an apartment building," said Juliet weakly. "It was the only place they couldn't see me, so I just climbed up."

"And got yourself trapped."

"Kind of," muttered Juliet defensively.

"Hearing _that_, I can't say I'm very sorry for you."

"Well at least you know where to find them if they kill me. In New York somewhere." Juliet looked down again, jerking back with a gasp as one of them looked up.

"What makes you think I would?"

Juliet didn't answer him. Someone was climbing the fire escape. And down below, they weren't talking anymore, they were being quiet. _Too_ quiet. They were waiting.

Dom must have heard the silence on the other end, because he was silent too, in a worried sort of way, holding his breath.

"I have to go. I call you if I'm still alive in a few hours." Juliet hung up, and reached for her gun. But she didn't have one. Not for the wrestling tour. Besides, they didn't let you carry weapons onto airplanes.

Again, the fire escape creaked. A small flash of light cut the night, and then it was dark again. And again, there was silence, as every single one of them waited for what had to come next.

Juliet knew what was coming next. A light would flash in her eyes, blinding her for a moment, and exposing her at the same time. Then, they would shoot.

It creaked again, and she dropped flat with a thud, glancing over her shoulder. She would just scoot backwards until she came to the other fire escape. Then, she'd run.

But something was not right. They were waiting. For what?

And then she knew. There were two fire escapes. They were coming up behind her as well. She could not fight both at once, and she was trapped. The only way off was to jump. But there was nothing to jump into.

Juliet peeked down again. Someone below was raising their hand. When it dropped, they would shoot.

She took a deep breath, and rolled off the edge.

* * *

**Click the little button, and write me a note. Please. There is nothing more to say. If you feel like saying something longer, email me. I have plenty of addresses. Use whichever one you choose. Please give your pen name, and mention a story you've written if you have one. A lot of people write me, and it's very difficult to keep your names straight, because I don't have any faces to connect them with. I connect you all with your stories.**

**I am open to most any questions (except inappropriate ones, for those of you grinning wickedly), and write back very quickly. I would especially appreciate ideas. Just tell me if you don't have one though. Then, I will stop bugging you for them.**

**I will update as soon as possible, rest assured. Juliet will not die either.**

**By the way, I'm going to apologize ahead of time, if I take a while. I will be moving tomorrow, if all goes well with Jena, (my nutty older sister) and things will be more than hectic for at least a few days.**

**I am used to moving, (I'm past the twenty mark) so it will not be so long as many of you think.**


	2. Back Again

**Thank you all very much for the reviews. I was pleased to hear from you. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but you're reading this now, so it works.**

**Anyway, yes, for those of you who will soon be curious if you are not already. There will be romance in this story, and it will be between Justin and Juliet. I always think it's very sweet when mortal enemies conquer their differences and fall in love with each other anyways.**

**AgiVega: You reviewed! Iwas very pleased to hear from you. This is the kind of story that I write. It's not like Colfer's as far as style goes, but it's better, because it's me.**

**aperfectattitude: You came back! I was very glad to hear from you. I'm glad you agree. Everyone seems to be agree with me.**

**kentduo: Okay, let me explain. It's called omnisient point of view. Colfer uses it. Page 39 of the first book;**

**_Julius rubbed his eyes. Why did these things always happen on his watch. Holly could understand his frustration._**

**See? He jumps from Julius to Holly. If you handle it correctly, it's fine. I'm sorry if I was a little choppy, but I don't think first person would have been good for this story.**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks, I'm glad you agree with me. Please update your story soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

And now… on with the story.

As she fell, Juliet thought she heard some very confused noises on the roof above her. And those few noises caused her no end of satisfaction as her head connected with something solid, and the darkness grew. Fooled again… weren't they?

* * *

Justin moved away from the building, watching the men climb the fire escapes. She would not get away this time. Either she would be persuaded to accept an apology, or she would die.

Slowly, he raised his hand. They were waiting for the signal now. Any time would do. Then he dropped it.

It was at that precise moment, that something fell off the roof.

A flash of light lit up the sky above, and they could all see the silhouettes of the men as they explored the roof, guns ready, straining their eyes to see her. She must be there.

Justin blinked. It couldn't have been her; there was nothing there. Nothing at all. She hadn't hit the ground, and no one would have just jumped. Maybe a piece of trash. He was getting too jumpy. Maybe it hadn't been her on the roof. Maybe it had been some little kid climbing out of his bedroom window, who'd gone back inside when he realized he was going to get into trouble.

Finally, he called the men down. It was no good drawing attention to themselves, and she was obviously not there. They would watch the exits. She would not leave the city without being intercepted.

* * *

Juliet rolled over with a groan, struggling to raise her head. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

She was lying on her back in the dark. Most bothersome and worrying was the fact that she did not know where she was. That was almost never a good thing. Never.

Even more annoying, were the things poking her back. She shifted, and sat up, banging her head on something. A shaft of light entered for a moment, and then disappeared. It was enough though. Enough to fill Juliet with a shudder of disgust at the things around her.

She was, unfortunately, lying in the middle of a very large pile of garbage. The fortunate part, was that she had landed of quite a few clothes, that had probably saved her from a concussion, and a large amount of filth.

That was not to say her head didn't hurt. As it was, she was in desperate need of a bath.

Then, she remembered Dom. She'd better call him. He was probably crying right now.

After climbing out of the dumpster, she crept around the buildings to where a rather dirty stream entered a pipe to go under a road, and pulled out her phone, ducking inside the pipe.

"Hello?" said Butler dully.

"Don't tell me you've been crying!" Juliet grinned.

"You made it! For a while I though you hadn't! What trick won the game, little sister?"

"I jumped off the roof." She had to say that, if just for the shock quality.

"You—"

"I landed in the dumpster. They had me cornered on the roof. The two way flash technique. They never found me. Now, I just have to get out of the city, and come home. I assume my wrestling tour is over. There's no way I can make things up."

"It'll be good to have you back," said Butler firmly. "Forget wrestling. Think about how to get out of there. They'll have the exits guarded."

"Oh." It was a little obvious she hadn't thought about that. "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Butler groaned.

"Don't worry big brother. I shall call if I get into trouble. Tah tah for now…"

Juliet emerged from the tunnel smiling. Things were good. She was alive. A little sore in the head, but otherwise good.

First things first. Juliet needed some kind of weapon. Knife or gun, it didn't matter. And she thought she knew where she might find one…

* * *

Three hours later, Juliet was standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself. She liked what she saw. She liked what she saw a lot.

She should do this more often, she decided. Who cared if she looked like a professional? Butler could keep yapping, she liked things this way. The whole look was her. The slightly baggy pants, with plenty of pockets, the tank top. The… what did they call it in America? Hoody. Yes, that, and of course the jade ring in her hair. It was becoming her trade mark. She now had ones of different colors to match her outfits.

"You like it?"

"Certainly." Again, she examined the throwing knives. They were weighted to respond to a touch, and beautiful. Apparently, the hilt of each, if it could be called that, were hand carved.

The man behind her smiled slightly. An old friend of Dom's. "You don't want any help?"

She shook her head. "You can't help me. It's an army of them. An army. And their all here in New York. You live here. They'll kill you. Besides, you wouldn't be able to help me much more than you have. I think I'll be better on my own."

"Just like you brother." He nodded, turning to the window. "Any transportation? They're guarding almost all the exits of the city that were ever made."

"On foot might be better for now. If I need it, I'll call. There's not much else you can do."

He nodded. "If you need it, call."

She paused suddenly, looking at something in the corner. "Is that a… skateboard?"

"Yes…?" The man's eyebrows went up slightly. He couldn't quite believe what he was starting to think from the look on her face. Skateboarding? Her? A Butler? No.

"Can I have it?"

"Have it?"

"Have it big man. It'll be faster than walking. I used to play with them when I was little. Whenever my brother wasn't looking. Besides, they won't be looking for anyone on a skateboard. I'll look like a crazy teen. I'm short enough anyway. Small enough."

"Take it then. _I_ don't use it, and I've been trying to get my son to leave it alone for months."

Juliet tossed a few hundred dollars down on the table, picked up the board, and left. She didn't have time to waste talking.

* * *

Justin scowled at the sky, glancing at the monitors again. They were lucky he had friends in the airport security. Without them, they could have never covered the entire grounds. As it was, it was rather tiring. He almost wished she had already left the city.

"You see who you're looking for?" asked one of them curiously.

Justin shook his head at the guard. "No. But I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up the moment I left."

"And _are_ you going to leave?"

"Not for a while." He scanned the wall again, making it clear that he did not want to talk. The guard didn't say anything more to him. Justin had the effect on people.

They had been roaming the city for quite a while now. It was almost noon. He was starting to think she was gone. Of course, people didn't just disappear, but this was close enough. No one had even thought they'd sighted her. She just wasn't there.

His phone rang. "Yeah?"

"What's she look like again? Did Jordon say blond hair, small, all that junk?"

"Yeah."

"And she has those crazy eyes? Jumping in their socket like they're watching everything?"

"Yeah."

"And that nose like the Butler?"

"Yeah." He shut his eyes. "Why?"

"Because there's a girl here who looks like that. But she's playing with a skateboard on the stairs over here. And she's wearing— she's not dressed like a Butler. If it's her, and the Butler saw her, I think he would have a heart attack. It's that bad."

"Why don't go ask her then? Just see if she's actually the right girl. If not, keep looking."

There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end.

"What?"

"She took out Axel."

Justin blew up. "There are _three_ of you! She's only nineteen! You're afraid of a little, itty-bitty _girl_?"

"Fine. We're going," grumbled the man.

Justin didn't hang up. He sat there listening. He could hear the grunts and grumbling from the men as they crunched over gravel. And he though, once or twice, that he heard the clatter of a skateboard as it met with concrete, and rolled on.

Really though, it was ridiculous. The sister of the great Butler? Playing with a skateboard? And wearing— well, whatever she was wearing, it must have been shocking. It must have been the complete opposite of a Butler. They always wore suits, and things like that. It gave them a little bit of professional advantage. They looked scarier in their own way.

"Hey little girl!"

"What?"

"Come over here."

Justin groaned. _Come over here_? They were going to get arrested for harassment if it wasn't her. And if it was, she'd probably run the opposite direction. What girl in her right mind, after all, would run into the open arms of three very large, and dangerous looking men?

"You have any kind of reason?"

"I think you beat up Axel yesterday!" snapped one of them impatiently. "That's all. Any problems with that?"

"Don't tell me you want to go to the hospital _too_?" There was no mistaking the amused sarcasm in the girl's voice. They'd found the right girl after all. No buts…

There was a shuffling sound as the men spread out.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Justin groaned again. "Then maybe you won't get hurt."

"Yeah? And I'm sure it doesn't hurt to jump of the state building either. Or maybe you'd like me to pose for your target practice? How stupid do you think I _am_?"

"Guys?"

"What? Can't you hear we're busy, Justin?"

"Instead of standing there arguing, why don't you just take her? It's a lot less trouble. Believe me."

"As soon as we're done with her." They hung up.

Justin got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. For some reason, he was a little worried about certain people's health.

He ought to call the others. To go and take care of the casualties that girl left behind. There would be three of them, he was sure. Like she said: she wasn't _that_ stupid.

* * *

**Every good story has to have some kind of idiot. Remember Chips and Pex? They were great. Their conversations on Barney and Captain Hook were extremely interesting. I read them whenever I'm getting stressed. Especially the part about diamonds and dinosaur dung. I thought that was quite funny.**

**Ah well. Of course I can't wait to see what Juliet does to them either, but, like always, I am waiting for your reviews. Press the buttons, and send me a letter. Or just write me. I like that just as much. I promise to write back.**

**Until next time…**


	3. They came

How is everyone? It's almost summer here in the northern hemisphere. I know some of you live in the land down under. Stinks for you in it's own way I suppose. Oh well though. It's still fairly warm in most places.

Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

I know you're all anxious, so I won't take any longer. The story…

Juliet eyed the men approaching her with something close to disgust. Actually, it was a little more harsh than that, but she couldn't think of the right word.

The thing they didn't realize, she reasoned, was that she was at the top of the steps, and they were at the bottom. It gave her a wonderful advantage.

As soon as their heads were in kicking range, she kicked. All in a neat little row. They bounced down the stairs, sputtering and yammering in between the bumps. It was very amusing, and even more satisfying. But she felt sorry for them. They were still pretty young. Only about sixteen to twenty. They'd probably never live it down.

The youngest one sat up, pulling out his gun, face red. Juliet dove on him as he aimed. It was fairly safe. He'd forgotten to pull the safety. The only thing that was dangerous was getting poked in the eye.

As she hit him, the other two landed on top of her. You had to feel sorry for them. If Juliet hadn't been a kinder person, they would have most likely never seen the sun again. As it was, she cracked their heads against the concrete fairly hard. They wouldn't be seeing any light for a few hours.

"Anything else?"

None of them answered her. Juliet unzipped one of her pockets with a grin. So simple. She just wished there was actual some competition. Ah well. It was fun in its own way.

Quickly, she cut of a length of cord, and tied the three together in an unfixable knot. It would slow the others down when they came looking for her. Which they probably would. Just before the attempted attack, they had been talking on the phone with someone.

Quickly, she relieved them of their weapons. It wasn't wise to give matches to a child. Neither was it wise to give guns to fools such as these.

There was nothing, she decided, as she set down her skateboard, more dangerous than myself when I have something to prove. And she had a lot to prove. Men didn't think women were capable of things like that. And it bothered her. A lot.

Justin gritted his teeth, carefully slicing through the rope a few strands at a time. "You said she _what_?"

Shamefacedly, the youngest repeated what he'd said before. "She jumped down the stairs on me, and took my gun. And then they jumped on her, and she banged our heads on the concrete."

"You had a gun, and there were three of you, and you still managed to get beaten?" Justin glared them, and climbed to his feet. "Go back to the manor, and stay at the manor!"

"But—"

"Understand?"

"Yes sir." Slowly they stood, and trudged back to the car. So much for proving themselves to Justin.

When they were gone, Justin turned back to the rest of the group, who were close to bursting with laughter. "Alright, go ahead ad laugh at them now. They're gone."

They laughed.

Finally Justin said: "I'll take one of the motorcycles. Andre will take the other one. If she has a skateboard, she can go places a car can't. The motorcycles will be best for that chase. Split up between the cars, and drop off at the different stations. We have to be guarding the exits."

"One thing."

"What?"

"Why are we bothering to go after this girl? I mean— it's not that… I don't know."

Justin shifted under their gaze, knowing they were all thinking the same thing. And they were right. It was almost ridiculous to be going to so much trouble. Axel had gotten what he deserved, and she was going to leave, and there was almost no point.

In fact, he would have dropped it if it hadn't been for the call he'd gotten yesterday afternoon. "Because I got a call from Chance yesterday. And he wants us to get her."

"Why?" Chance was _the_ big man, as far as they were concerned. What he said went. But it made no sense.

"Because that girl is the little sister of _the_ Butler. And Chance is smart. If we get a hold of her, then we're safe. The whole hostage thing. The Butlers will leave us alone, and in return, we'll leave them alone. And then we won't have problems for a while."

"What are we going to do with her?" The men were curious now. Particularly Liam, who was asking all the questions.

"Lock her up, and make sure she doesn't get out most likely." Justin shrugged in annoyance. "I don't know. I really don't. Chance is coming back Friday. You can ask him then."

"Why's he coming back?"

Justin scowled, swinging onto the motorcycle. "Ask him then. We're wasting time. Just go. And go fast."

"But—"

"_Go_!" Justin turned the key, and pressed down, shooting past. "And don't waste time talking!"

"But—" The rest of that sentence was lost in a symphony of glares. "Sorry…"

"Hey, Dom?" Juliet slowed to a stop, holding the phone to her ear.

"What now?"

"They're chasing me. What do I do?"

"Get out of there!"

She glanced around, unconcerned. "Why?"

"Can I ask a question?" Butler sounded rather annoyed all of the sudden.

"What?"

"Why can't you just go to the police?"

Juliet winced. "Because they're looking for me too. Because I beat up Axel and all."

Butler sighed in a rush of static, and she could hear the worry in his voice when he spoke again. "Get out of there any way you can. They're not going to kill you."

"So why am I getting out?" She picked up the skateboard, and sat down on a bench, eyes watching the street in both directions.

"It's going around fast. _Everyone_ knows what's going on, at least to some extent. Chance has been waiting for something like this for years. We all know it. If they can get a hold of you, we won't be able to fight them in any way. They'll keep you for a hostage."

"_What_ now?"

There was silence for a moment, as Butler thought. "Get out, Juliet. Unless you want to end up married to one of them."

"_What_?"

"I'm serious. Once… we won't be able to take you back, and we'll have to agree to any terms they name, really. There's not much we can do about it. You know that."

"Just tell them no."

"I can't. You're my sister, Juliet. I care about you. A lot. And Chance knows it. Everyone knows it."

"Fine. Promise me something else then." Juliet glanced down the street again. They would be coming soon. She knew they would. It had been long enough to untie the three who'd assaulted her earlier.

"What?"

"If they catch me, Dom, and I've tried my best. You aren't going to agree to anything. That's all I care about. They won't be able to do anything to me. I can kill myself if I need to. Really. It'll be fine. But I don't want them to get anything out of it."

"But… yeah. Okay. But if you can't kill yourself, I'm going to agree until you can. And you've got to promise to try to get out first. Because I'll agree until you have."

"But you promise if I promise?" Juliet squinted at an approaching motorcycle.

"I promise."

"So do I." She studied the face of the man. He looked almost like one of them. Maybe. She wasn't sure. Not quite. Still though, she might be wise to get out of the area.

"Hey Dom?"

"What? What's the matter?"

"They're coming after me. They have motorcycles. And probably cars too. Tyler said they were guarding all the exits when he fitted me out. I assume that means the airport."

"Then get _out_!"

Juliet stood, dropping her board again. "I love you, Dom. I'll call in a while. I promise."

"Love you too, little sister."

"Yeah. Remember what you promised me." Juliet hung up, and stepped onto the board, pulling one of the knives out. It made her feel better, holding a weapon. And she couldn't draw a gun. That wouldn't fit up her sleeve, and anyone close by would have a heart attack if they saw it.

In fact, she could just hear the quote now… "She looked like such a nice little girl!"

The motorcycle was slowing now. Not good. She waited though. It would give her more time. Once he was completely stopped, then she would start. The time would be good. She needed the time.

"Hey, girl!" He was older, and had very black hair. Juliet watched him turn the motor to almost off, but not quite, with annoyance. So this one was smarter. Now she had to work harder to get past him. "We're not going to hurt you. I just want to talk with you for a moment."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not." He paused a moment. "I'm not going to turn the motor off, in case you're wondering, so you can take off now, or not, whichever you like. Or you can listen."

"To what?" She held the knife tighter against her side, glancing down the street again.

"We just want to make sure you aren't going to bring the whole family back here. I know what Axel said to you. And I'm glad you beat him up for it. He deserved it. But he got punished. The rest of us don't need to be. Don't go complaining to your brother. Please."

Juliet studied the end of the street in silence, watching approaching cars closely.

"They're not coming."

"Pardon?" She fingered the knife again.

"I haven't sent out the call. They'll come when I press the button. Not until then. No one else knows where you are right now."

"So that's all you wanted to say?" Juliet didn't believe him. She'd seen a phone in his hand as he'd come towards her a few moments ago.

"That's all."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Why should I not? That's all you wanted say, isn't it?" She glanced around one more time, studying where things were, so she'd have plenty of room to move once she'd started.

"Well… I guess. No one's going to stop you."

"You're a bloody liar," she spat. "You think I didn't see you calling them before you drove up? I know what you want me for. I know why Chance told you to get me. And you're not going to catch me. You'll have to shoot me. That, or let me go."

"And what if we do get a hold of you?"

"Then I will kill myself. Isn't that obvious? Besides, I had a long talk with my brother. We have everything worked out. It won't happen. Whatever you do, it won't."

"You'll be treated alright."

Juliet stepped closer. "Do you think I care? Do you think I want to damn _marry_ one of you?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't my idea."

Juliet heard something. Another motorcycle. And then it stopped. It stopped just around the corner. He pretended not to have heard it, but she knew he had. She knew.

A car stopped at the corner of the street a few blocks down, and five men climbed out, coming straight towards the park.

They were coming.

Juliet spat out the dirtiest word she knew, and smashed a fist into his face at top speed.

Heh, heh. Isn't she naughty? Aren't _I_ naughty? Yes, I know, you can't wait to find out what happens next, can you? Ah well, that is the price you pay for reading my stories, you know.

The sooner you write me, the sooner I will post another chapter. I promise. And if anyone knows squat about martial arts, let me know, and I'll be sure to incorporate something in.

If any of you are wondering, (I just thought of this) Artemis will not be in this story, unless Butler mentions him. I don't think he will though. I just like writing the Juliet part. With the hitting and kicking, and whatnot. That's my favorite part. Besides, how would you fit Artemis into a story like this? He just doesn't seem right for it.


	4. The River

**Hello again, you people. I'm back (again). Isn't this a glorious story? Yes, it is. It really is. And you wouldn't believe how fun it is to write it. I just it here in front of my computer, cackling, and switching from my novel, to my fan fiction, and then back again.**

**I was sick. Very sick. That is why I didn't update right away. I'm sorry.**

**I do however, have a sad piece of news to divulge. This summer, though I will review and write you whenever possible, I will not be publishing any more stories. There is no way I can get internet access at home, and of course the library won't let me download word documents and stuff. I think. (I'll talk to Jaydon about that. He might have an idea that works).**

**With the return of the school year, I will publish another piece. That is my solemn promise. (or at least my solemn hope; I know there are those of you who will hold me to my word.)**

**Because of lack of time, Iwill publish the rest of this story as often as possible (a chapter everyday), so please check for updates whenever you can. I like the reviews, but I get less if I publish chapters too close together.**

**aperfectattitude: Thanks, like always.**

**bookz: If you get this far, thanks.**

**Eva Evans: Thanks. I wrote you.**

**Fizzing Whizzbees: Thanks. Yes, it's Justin. Anyway, I write five pages. Sorry. Skip reading this.**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks. Glad you agree.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Justin felt her fist connect with his face. It was not a pleasant experience. Not at all. He staggered backwards, held upright as he lost his balance by the motorcycle.

That did not last long. She caught hold of his foot with hers, twisting deftly, and sending him toppling over. The men were almost here, but he could tell they would not be here fast enough. Perhaps he should have switched off the motor anyways.

But it was too late now. Quickly, she turned the key, and screeched into the traffic, ignoring horns, and swerving cars.

Justin lay where he was on his back, eyes closed. When he opened them again, the men were standing over him, looking down. They were smiling. And trying very hard not to laugh.

"Fine. Laugh. But I'll be the one laughing when she does the same thing to you."

"Your face doesn't look very good."

"I can feel that."

"Just thought I'd let you know."

With a scowl, he stood. "She knows what's happening, and she's damned mad about it."

"Who told her?"

"Probably her brother. The Butler, in case some of you are wondering."

Awed nods. Justin scowled harder. "Come on. Let's go. Chance is going to be more than angry if we don't get our hands on her by the day after tomorrow. And you don't want to see him angry."

"Why does he have to have her by then?"

"Who knows? I think he made some kind of deal— bet, with someone. I'm not sure. I just know we'd better have her."

The phone rang. "What now?" he asked suspiciously, as he flipped it open. He could just imagine what those three he sent home were playing at in the manor. No good, that was for sure.

"We're following her. She's taking the highway loop down to the exit towards open country."

"Does she know you're following her?" Justin turned, jogging towards the car, and motioning for the men to follow. Andre headed back towards his motorcycle.

"Yeah. She doesn't seem to care though."

"Keep following her until she runs out of gas. She will in a little bit. Probably about twenty minutes. We'll see if we can find you. Keep an open line ready, and if she does anything funny, call right away. Once you've got her trapped, catch her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Chance wants her alive."

"Right."

Justin hung up, swinging into the driver's seat, and putting the keys in the ignition. "Let's go!"

* * *

Juliet was getting worried. The motorcycle trick had been smooth, but they were following her, and she was running out of gas. And they knew it, she was sure. They were, after all, talking on the phone again. No doubt communicating with the jerk she'd taken it from.

She could go, maybe thirty more minutes, at the most. Twenty was the better guess though.

Ten minutes past. They had gone past the same spot five times. Juliet wasn't sure where she wanted to get off. She knew she had to get off soon though. She had to.

Behind her, the same car that she had seen pull over slid into the traffic beside the car that was already following her. And then ahead of her, the other motorcycle shot out.

They were boxing her in. And she had maybe five minutes left.

Juliet did the only left to do, she pulled of the loop, and onto a smaller, less congested road that ran along a river, ignoring them as they swung out after her. No time to think. She just had to do it.

Her tanks were about to give out now. She could tell.

At full speed, she swept through an empty lot, bounced over a curb, and shot out onto the river walk. The only one able to follow her would be the other motorcycle. Which it would, she was sure, to some extent. But not all the way.

Up ahead, the railing was broken.

Juliet gave it the rest of the gas, and shot over the edge into the air. Something the Dom would have not even thought about doing. He would have been appalled at the idea, and no doubt he would have also had some kind of sensible plan of action.

But sense wasn't going to help her here.

Juliet cut the engine, and stood up like a pro. Now for the tricky part. She didn't want to be tangled up in the bike when it hit the water. That would hurt. Worse than what she was about to do.

At the last moment, she dove, hitting the water with a resounding smack, and sinking out of view about ten feet from the motorcycle, that quickly followed with a last serenade of bubbles.

* * *

In the lot overlooking the river walk, there was silence. Astounded silence, and no less.

Then: "I don't suppose anyone got that on tape."

Liam looked up with a grin, holding his cell phone out for them to see. "How's a whole reel of pictures?"

Justin smiled slightly, in spite of himself. "I guess we'll need it too. No one's ever going to believe us otherwise."

"Are we going to go after her?" shouted Andre from below. "You might as well come on foot now. There's no way we're going to follow her in the cars. And I'll drive along the bank. I'm not so stupid as to follow her into that water."

"Sure you are," Liam shouted back cheerfully. "You're just afraid of the fish."

Someone locked the cars, and they all took off jogging along the bank, trying to be the first one to see her.

* * *

Juliet lay on her back in the middle of the river, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. It had been a beautiful dive for something that rushed from a motorcycle into a river, and all that kind of junk, but no matter how good it looked, it hurt.

A nasty, sickly feeling.

But being in the river was easier on her, in its own way. All rivers led to the sea, and she was pretty close. Once she'd gotten there, she would be able to do a little marathon swimming up the coast. Or maybe down the cost, until she had gotten away.

It all depended on what the Anthonys decided to do. She could hear them now, jogging along the river walk, and talking back and forth about her jump stunt. It _had_ been rather spectacular.

Finally, the man she had talked to earlier— Justin, she thought— got fed up with the jogging.

"I'm getting in. She's probably paddling around listening to us right now, and we can't see her. We'll do better in the water. At least if we split it that way. Half in, and half out."

Juliet almost bobbed upright. If they got into the water, they'd find her in a few minutes. The knife she was holding slipped from her grasp, sinking, and she gave up listening to what was said next to dive after it. They were an expensive set. She couldn't afford to lose them.

Her hand touched metal, and she grabbed, stabbing herself deep in the palm of her hand. Under the water, she let out a silent scream, biting back unbidden tears. Not now.

She drifted to the surface, sliding the knife back into its sheath in her sleeve, and grasping her hand tightly. She was losing a lot of blood. It was a good knife, sure. But maybe a little too good.

Rapids were coming up. She could hear them. A few moments later, she felt them.

The water swirled wildly around her head, flinging her into rocks, and scraping her along the bottom. It dragged her under, threatening to keep her there forever, and then spat her back out for another gasp of air.

Then she shot forward again, straight for a huge boulder, head first. Out of instinct, she raised her hands over her head, bracing herself as shockwaves rippled through her body. Juliet felt her wrists and fingers give, snapping, and popping out of socket.

Her arms, she couldn't feel. Not much. But she thought the right one was shattered. That, or worse.

Finally, she was out of them, tossing in the rough waves, barely able to keep her head above water, or her eyes open. I think I'm going to black out, she thought. And did, promptly, as the water tossed her up into the shallows along the far bank.

* * *

Still, they hadn't found her. Some of the men were getting bored. It had been fun, but only while she was still in sight, and they could see all the tricks she was playing.

Then, they got to the rapids. Liam shook his head. "No one is stupid enough to try and go through those things. She probably got out earlier. On the other side somewhere."

Justin stopped with a nod. "Alright. I'll go alone, just to check for a little ways more, until I get to the beach. If she got farther than that, I don't think we're going to catch her. Then, I'll come back up the other side. You split up, and go back on either side. Look for where she might have come out. If find it, call."

"Right."

The men split into two groups, the more adventurous ones hopping from rock to rock until they reached the other side. Justin waved them on, and then took off at a fast trot for the sea. It was past six now. If they didn't find her before dark, they probably never would.

* * *

**And so the adventure will continue— next time. Yes, I know I'm horribly cruel to Juliet, but if I wasn't, there'd be no story, because she'd be living in the lap of luxury as she trotted around the globe with her wrestling tour, and all the junk.**

**I have been through rapids before, and believe me, it hurts. I sprained a wrist, but what's a sprained wrist to Juliet? So, now she has a really bad cut, plenty of smaller cuts, bumps, and bruises, and broken fingers and wrists, and all that junk, and a shattered right arm.**

**Think of the possibilities. What should happen next? (I know what happens next, if no one cares to tell me, but if you do, I just might change it.)**

**Anyway, because it took so long, I'm updating with another chapter. Read and review. It'll be up in a while, probably this afternoon.**


	5. Found

**Hello again, you people, and thank you for your reviews. I had wonderful fun writing this chapter, for obvious reasons. (I like writing, duh.) Review again, and I will write again.**

**By the way, this may sound very vague to any of you living in New York, but it's been a while since I lived there, and then only for a very few months. Of course, I just moved back, but I'm still unpacking. Besides, I didn't want to limit myself to being exact. The Anthonys and the Butlers can do whatever they feel like, so long as it's within reason, and this is, after all, fairly close. Not real, but close. After all, this _is_ fantasy.**

**Ahava: Yes, in future chapters, Butler gets quite angry, playing the fatherly figure and whatnot, destroying some possibilities. Of course, I resolve that later. It's very sweet in the end. I was glad to hear from you!**

**AgiVega: You reviewed again! You know, after the fourth book, I decided I like you almost better than Colfer. Truely. I can't stand what he did. I was so pleased that you liked it! Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.**

* * *

Juliet stirred slightly, choking on water, and forcing her eyes open. It was dark now, and cold. Very cold. The water wasn't helping her any. Not at all. A shiver ran through her body, and she crawled forwards under the shadow of the bank.

A fiery pain shot through her arms, and suddenly, her hands were burning while the rest of her was cold. It felt a little strange. To be burning, and freezing at the same time.

She tried to move a finger, and moaned, slumping back. It wasn't going to work. She wasn't in any condition to move. Not like this, at least.

There was a rustling sound above her. Juliet froze. Just an animal… it had to be.

But it wasn't. She knew it wasn't. She could smell wet leather. And hear soft footsteps as the person above slipped along the bank. They had heard her. And now they were looking.

A little ways up, she heard a low splash. For a moment, she bit her lip, straining to reach her gun. Her fingers couldn't move. Her arms couldn't. She was helpless.

Juliet shut her eyes.

* * *

Justin heard something below him somewhere. A low noise of pain. He stopped. It had to be her, though how she'd gotten this far was beyond him. And it made sense. If she'd gone through the rapids, she must be half dead by now. Who wouldn't?

Slowly, he slipped along the bank, and down into the water, wincing at the splash he made. It was dark now. Too dark, and hard to see. He wished he'd brought a light of some kind. It would have made things much easier.

The current pushed him along, and finally he found his way back to where he had been standing when he heard it. Right in front of him, the bank curved in, shallow, and smooth. The water wasn't so rough there.

He squinted. There was something there. He thought.

It moved. Justin stepped closer, moving to the side where he could see it better.

It was her. And it shocked him.

She lay huddled on the bank, eyes closed, shivering in the cold. Her arms and hands were twisted wrong, in a badly broken way, and blood coated her upper body. A knife lay beside her in the sand, glittering.

"Hey…"

She jerked at the sound of his voice. "No! Oh damn. _No_!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." For a moment, he was amused, but he let it pass.

"Go… please. Just leave me here, and let me die. I'd rather." She forced her eyes open, looking at him. "I'm serious. I would. You're not _that_ cruel, are you? You wouldn't."

"I would." Justin laughed slightly, though he felt more than a little sorry for her, and ducked down beside her.

For a moment, she struggled to pick up the knife, but she couldn't move her fingers.

Justin picked up the knife for her, tucking it into his pocket. "That was a stupid thing to do, going through the rapids. If you hadn't, you might have gotten away."

"If I hadn't made that noise, I would have," she snapped.

"I doubt it," he said, curtly.

She shut her eyes again. "If I had wanted to, I would have."

Justin did not argue with that statement. He was sure it was true. Anyone so desperate would have survived, if only out of pure spite. "Anything besides this knife?"

"Possibly."

He leaned over to search her, and got a vicious kick in the stomach, that sent him backwards for the second time that day. "Hey! I wasn't going to _hurt_ you! Calm down."

"You want me to _calm down_?" She spat at him, and lay still. "What do you want?"

"Your weapons. You're dangerous enough without them. I couldn't imagine what you could do to me if you were able to throw a knife or pull a trigger. It wouldn't be pleasant, that much I know. And I'm not risking you killing yourself. Chance is mad enough."

"Take them. I dare you."

His phone rang. Both of them started. For an instant, her eyes met his, miserably. Then, they looked away, accepting that there was no way out things this time.

"When are you coming back?"

"I found her. Why _should_ I come back? You guys come down here. She's on the far bank about a mile below the rapids." Justin could almost hear them punching the air.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes. No, thirty, sorry."

Justin hung up, and looked at her. "That's all then. Anything you want to tell me while we're alone? I assume you'd like to at least stand, rather than be carried. I don't blame you either."

"You're in charge?"

"Yeah. Underneath Chance, that is, but I'm in charge here, until he gets back. Today sometime. It's Thursday already."

Juliet muttered something, blinking sand out of her eyes. "And your name is Justin?"

"Yeah. You want to tell me your name, so I can call you something besides girl, or are you going to be contrary?" He moved closer cautiously, and as she made no move to stop him, began to slide his hands over her in search of her gun and the other knife.

"You may call me Butler. I prefer the last name."

"Why?" He put her weapons into his own pockets after her knife, and leaned back.

"Only my family calls me Juliet." Her eyes narrowed. "If you try it, I _will_ hurt you."

Justin nodded. "I believe you."

"Help me up." She forced herself up on her good elbow, face contorting in pain.

Without a word, though he secretly wondered why he was doing this, he helped her up, and leaned her back against the steeper side of the bank, careful not to bump her arm.

"Get my phone out of my pocket, open it for me, and hit the first autodial. I need to talk to someone."

"Your brother?" Justin fished it out, looking a little surprised to see that the tiny phone still worked like it had never entered the water. His would have been fried by now.

"Yes."

He held it out, and she bent her head, catching it between her shoulder and her ear. "Hey."

"So you got out after all, little sister! What happened? There've been some pretty wild rumors going around. They have a picture of you up on already on one of the web sites. Some kind of crazy stunt that involved driving a motorcycle into a river?"

"I didn't… get away. That was temporary. And driving into the river was necessary. I had no gas left, since Justin hadn't filled the tank before letting me take it, and they had me close to cornered. I drove off, and jumped."

"And why are you talking to me?" Butler seemed a bit confused about this part.

"He's been kind enough to let me talk to you. Justin. He's in charge over here. I went through the rapids, and I'm in pretty bad shape."

"How much is pretty bad?" asked Butler suspiciously.

"Really cut up, a lot of blood loss, a shattered arm, broken wrists and fingers. All of that," said Juliet matter-of-factly.

"So that's why you're talking to me? You got hurt bad enough to let them catch you, and then they were nice enough to let you call and tell me all about it?"

"Pretty much."

"You don't sound like you're hurt that bad."

"I'll live. I just won't be pulling any triggers for a while."

Butler laughed. "So the foot fighting whatnot comes in handy after all. And I thought it was a waste of time…"

"It's foot wrestling," growled Juliet impatiently.

"Yeah whatever. By the way, the picture was really bad, but it almost looked like— like… no, never mind. You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Juliet? You wouldn't…"

"Sorry brother, I did."

"Juliet!"

"Hey, don't yell at me, I'm the one who's lying out here in the middle of nowhere with a Anthony, waiting to be toted off to who _knows_ where with my broken arm and all."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. I know you're not. Just remember what you promised me, and I'll forgive you. You promised, brother, and if you don't keep your promise, I'll never forgive you for it."

"I know."

Justin snapped his fingers at her, motioning for her to hurry up.

"I have to go, okay?"

"I love you, Juliet. Don't go running into concrete walls anytime soon, okay? It's bad for your health. And try to leave the motorcycle stunts alone. You'll get enough publicity as it is."

"Love you too. Goodbye." Juliet lifted her head, allowing Justin to take the cell phone. "Thanks."

He nodded, and stood, listening to footsteps and voices. "You want to stand up now, or can't you?"

"I'll stand."

Justin reached down, pulling her upright smoothly. Juliet gasped, swaying slightly, before righting herself. "Sorry. I lost more blood than I thought I had. It needs to be stopped."

He couldn't help but shudder as he looked at her hands and arms. He could almost feel the pain coursing through her, just looking at them.

The voices got closer.

Juliet made a last effort, and stood straighter, tossing her wet hair back over her shoulders, and fidgeting herself into looking a little neater than she had before. If it could be called neat.

* * *

**There. Juliet is partially helpless, but not quite. For those of you wondering, foot wrestling is a complicated kicking match type of thing, that Africans developed while they were enslaved in Brazil. We watched a clip of it in Social Studies the other day. It looked like the kind of thing Juliet would have liked.**

**You know, I have written this entire story so far in one night. Every chapter of it so far was written Saturday, April 16. I'm serious. Even this part. I go a little nuts sometimes, and just write, and write, and write.**

**Please write me, I'd like to hear from you. Email me at yahoo, or at gmail. It doesn't matter which one you use. If you would like gmail, send me something saying so much, and I'll send you an invitation. I have plenty left, and nothing to do with them.**


	6. The Hospital

**Hello again, you guys. (And girls. I am a girl, but I'm used to saying guys as in everyone. I do it all the time. Please do not be offended. My computer is; it says it's a gender specific word, and should not be used. Oh well.) I'm having plenty of fun writing this. If you have any suggestions about what should happen next, as always, make sure you tell me. I will consider it.**

**Very annoyed about lack of reviews. I _must_ update _every_ day, or I won't be able to finish the story this year. There are twenty-three chapters. It will be done May 26th.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

A light flashed through the trees, and came closer, revealing the dark silhouettes of about twelve men.

Justin moved beside her, grasping the back of her neck expertly. Juliet stayed still. There was no point to trying to get away. It wouldn't stop hurting, and they'd catch her in a few minutes at the most. It was better to surrender with dignity.

"Down here!"

The men collected above them, staring at Juliet in curiosity. And no wonder. She was something to be curious about. Especially in her present state. Covered with blood, hands and arms broken and mangled. Even more curious though, was that she still looked stunning. And even more dangerous than she had looked before. If possible.

"You went through the rapids, didn't you, you clever—"

"Liam!" said Justin warningly. "Leave her alone. I have a bloody bruise from where she kicked me, and probably a fractured rib." He was overdoing it, but still. "Remember what Axel looks like. She did most of that with a kick. Her feet are fine."

Everyone backed away slightly, giving her more room. Juliet picked her way carefully up the bank, ignoring the hand that Justin kept on her shoulder. She'd have to live with being guarded from now on. Besides, it helped her keep her balance.

At the top, she stopped, waiting.

Justin gave her a little push. "Go on. We need to get you to a hospital. Your arm can't start setting like that. It's shattered. And you've lost too much blood. Move."

Grumbling, she took a step forward, and then started jogging, suddenly realizing that the men were probably tired, and wouldn't want to have to keep up with her. But they would have to of course. She wasn't going to slow down, and they couldn't let her get away again.

Like she thought, the men fell into step beside her with much groaning, and many complaints. Justin said nothing, but he made it clear with a frown, what he thought of her showing off.

Juliet scowled right back at him. She wasn't showing off. She was making them mad.

By the time they got back to the cars, the men were ready to go to sleep, and Juliet was staggering from the pain in her arms. She was careful not to make it obvious though.

Justin helped her in, very politely, and slid in beside her, snapping directions to the nearest and best hospital. He wasn't going to take any risks with Juliet Butler. They had had plenty of trouble getting her, and Chance wouldn't be too happy if they lost her again.

Juliet leaned back into the seat, nodding her thanks as Justin turned on the heat. Sooner or later, she reasoned, she was going to die. She might as well die comfortably.

She went to sleep.

* * *

Liam glanced over at Justin as they sped along the highway towards the hospital. "How'd you do it? I mean, she was just going nuts, and then she just comes so quietly…"

Justin rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that hard actually. I think she might have died if she had been left alone out there. And I think she knew it too. She only put up a pretense of a fight, and then let me coax her into coming. She's a mess, and she knows it."

"I just don't understand why she went through the rapids."

"It's not like she's going to tell you." Justin shrugged, ignoring her head as it settled on his shoulder. "Don't bother her, okay Liam? Chance is not going to care if she beats a few of you up for being annoying. Not so long as she is safe within our custody."

The car pulled into the emergency room entrance area, and Juliet stirred, sitting up with a sigh. "The police are looking for me, because of Axel you know, so you might want to be careful. And you might want to make up a story that sounds reasonable about why I am this way."

"I've got it," said Justin calmly. "We were biking along the river walk, you looked back, and lost control, and went through the broken railing. You couldn't swim well enough to get out of the water before the rapids, and messed yourself up. End of story."

"Fine. Fairly easy to remember."

"Just one thing." Justin squeezed her shoulder for a moment, drawing a small gasp of pain from her lips. "You try to communicate with anyone, and life will not be pleasant for you. If you cooperate, I'm sure we'll be quite hospitable."

"I know."

Justin released her, and stepped out, holding the door open for her. Juliet slid out painfully, biting her lip as her arm brushed against the door. "Anything else? My name?"

"You're my younger cousin. Keep your first name." Justin paused, sliding his arm around her like an older brother might. "And one more thing. Try to act a little less professional, and a little more like it hurts. Try to cry if you can. Make it believable."

"I don't cry."

Justin looked at her hard. "What do I have to do, to make you cry? Cry yourself, or I'll make you. No teenage girl is going to walk in there looking like this, and not be crying. Whether it's from your spoiled looks of the pain, cry. Understand?"

"I don't cry."

There was silence for a moment. Then Justin grabbed her arm, and twisted. Hard.

Juliet screamed through her teeth, and dove on him, smashing him into the concrete, and planting her feet in him again and again. The language she was using was scorching, and it was only getting worse.

Finally, he managed to roll out from underneath her, and grab her arms again. He regained control quickly, with a few jerks and twists, and Juliet lay still on the concrete, forcing herself to calm down. "Don't try that again. I don't have to take you in there, you know."

"I don't care."

"You will in a moment," grunted Justin. He gave one massive twist, and snapped her fractured shoulder.

Juliet jerked, body throwing itself into uncontrollable spasms of pain. Justin held her down, waiting. To his surprise, as well as the other's, she did not cry, though she was just barely holding back. He had the idea, that if they had been anyone else, she would have let herself bawl long ago. But no. They were Anthonys, so she would not cry.

"Do you want me to break the other one?"

"No!" she whispered. "No… I'll make myself cry. Give me a moment, I've forgotten how."

For a moment, her faced screwed up as she thought. Half to hold back the tears, and half to bring them.

Then she started crying. The perfectly frightened, tired, wet, and very much in pain from both her looks and her arm kind of sob that any respectable teenage girl would be crying.

"Better," muttered Justin, and picked her up, and pulled her towards the emergency room as he dug a pair of fake identities out of his wallet. He could imagine the commotion he was going to make with her, and even more so if she hadn't been crying. To not be crying would mean there was something not normal about her. And people were curious about the not normal. They investigated it.

Juliet got immediate attention. Something that was pretty hard to get in hospital emergency rooms. Usually, they made you wait for a few hours at the least. Juliet had her x-rays in less the twenty minutes, and two hours later, was lying in a bed, with various tubes sticking in her, and a nurse to check in every half hour.

Things were not quite so bad as they had looked but they were bad enough. The left wrist was only badly sprained, and there were only a few breaks in the fingers though plenty of fractures. Those would heal quickly. The right wrist was broken, as was her arm in three places. She was going to have quite a few scars, too, from the numerous cuts she had received.

Justin went with her, watching everything carefully, and acting the older cousin. He did it quite well, with just the right tone of anxiety, and everything.

* * *

Once the nurse had made her comfortable, she went out, and shut the door. Justin immediately turned back into her captor. "You'll stay here for the night. Then we're checking you out. Early morning. We'll take care of you back at the manor."

"Yeah," said Juliet drowsily. "Whatever."

"I suggest you don't try anything. It would be very painful, believe me. I don't have time to play games."

Juliet looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that that was slightly unnecessary, considering my condition, don't you think?"

"Not really." He leaned back in the chair that had been provided for him, and looked at her. "You'd try it if you were really desperate. And you might get away with it."

Juliet went to sleep. There was no point in talking to him, after all.

* * *

She woke up an hour later with a start. The clock said four in the morning. The nurse must have jut gone; she could hear footsteps retreating down the hallway outside.

In the chair beside the bed, Justin was asleep, hand still on the gun inside his pocket. For a long time, Juliet studied him, trying to decide whether or not he was going to wake up if she moved. If he did, he'd probably accuse her of trying to run away.

His breathing was not right. It was a little too light. He was sleeping light. Asleep, but light enough to wake up if she moved more than a few inches.

She glared at him in frustration, knowing there was no way to leave, and he'd wake up when the nurse came back most likely. She had twenty-five minutes to think.

Dom… what had he done to her when she was little? Of course, she should have remembered.

Carefully, she reached out, ignoring the tubes in her arms, and slipped her hand into the hollow of his throat. She could feel his blood pounding softly against her fingertips. The tricky part now. If he woke up, he would be more than a little angry.

Slowly, she began to press down, letting up a little, and then pressing down again, ignoring the pain from her movements. The blood flow to his head would be less, and eventually, he'd go into a deeper sleep. At least, that was what she hoped would happen.

Justin stirred slightly, and settled deeper into his chair as his breathing did the same.

With a smile, Juliet drew her hand away, and began to examine the tubes in her arms. She _must_ get them out. And quickly too. Twenty minutes, and then she would be found out.

It was agonizingly slow, but finally she succeeded in detaching everything from her, and getting dressed. Then, she pulled off all the braces and splints. She had to. Someone might stop her otherwise, and ask questions. If she was lucky now, she would be long gone before the nurse came back. If not, she would be in a lot of trouble.

What she was counting on, was that most hospitals had roofs that were easy to climb across. Flat, and then sloped down to the next one.

Before going, she rifled through his jacket pockets, taking out her cell phone, and slipping it into her pocket. For later.

Quietly, she moved to the window, pulling back the latch with her teeth, and ducking out. Yes. The roof was wonderful. A little bright, perhaps, but it was good. It would work.

Juliet glanced back into the room at the clock. Fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes to get out of there.

She moved to the edge, and looked down. What she saw, was not good. It was not good at all. The Anthonys had positioned themselves below her, at the places she might hope to climb down. They were smarter than she'd thought. Being respected was beginning to annoy her.

Juliet turned around to go back inside, and heard Justin stir inside the room. He was waking up.

* * *

**An awful place to end, isn't it? Don't worry. I _will_ update soon. Probably. As soon as you review, anyways.**

**In case any of you decide you can't wait, and shall die, or something like that, I'll give you a hint. Juliet will get caught, eventually, but it won't happen right away. Fun things will happen first. There is no fun in writing without them. She will run away one more time, and get caught once more, and then she will visit the Anthonys place, where more interesting things will happen.**

**Like always, I am happy to receive mail from you, so write me if you feel like it, and make sure you mention your pen name, and try to mention a story, if you have one. It helps me know who you are.**


	7. The helicopter

**Hello, again. Getting rather old, I know, so next time I will say something different. Perhaps: Greetings! Or: Salutations! Or even better: Many happy returns of the day! (I can't help it. Pooh Bear is absolutely adorable. But Tiger is my favorite, if you really want to know. I ought to add that to my bio.)**

**Anyway, moving on. I don't know much about the exact layout of hospital helicopter pads, nor whether or not my security assumptions or accurate, nor whether they keep a spare key there. I do know most US hospital roofs are easy to run on, and have gravel or rocks on them if they're nice. (which most are) I do know what I have fits the story nicely though, so deal with it. Even if you or you mother or father works at a hospital, and you could draw me blueprints with your eyes shut.**

**AgiVega: Plenty of romance. Teary ending that turns happy. That's my specialty. Anyway, like I said in the email I wrote you, I have to update everyday. I'm glad you're annoyed with me though. It means you like it, I suppose. Yeah, Justin is a nice guy. I like him too. Tell me what you think of the chapter. The reviews aren't so terribly important to me, but next year, I'll wait a week between each update. I promise.**

**Ahava: Of course. There's never really much to say, unless the chapter's horrible. You ought to update your story. (not the 100 words one, the real one)**

**The Blazing Blade: Tickled pink about the review. :) Thanks. I read your new chapter. I love it. Update soon. And yes, Juliet and Justin do happen. I think it's quite cute.**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Justin opened his eyes, shaking away his sleepiness. He should no better than to be falling asleep. Really. She could have just walked out.

His eyes fell on the open window. And then on the empty bed, where tubes and needles were arranged in a neat pile. He blinked. Just once, and glanced around again, to make sure she wasn't standing in the far corner, laughing at his dismay. She wasn't. She was gone.

The clock said four twenty. Ten minutes to find her. Ten minutes until the nurse came back, and would want to know where her patient was.

Justin stood, and hurried across the room to the window, swinging himself out onto the roof with a thud. In the corner of his eye, he saw something move, darting around the corner of the roof.

He ran to the side, dropping down flat, and calling softly. "She's loose. Make sure she doesn't get down!"

Startled, the men paused, and then hurriedly spread out, making their way all around the building. Justin waited to make sure they didn't have questions, and then hurried towards the place where he had last seen her. His watch said eight minutes.

* * *

Juliet hurried along the roof, wishing she hadn't left. She would have liked to turn around and go back, but Justin was awake, and no doubt angry. If she went back, she would be in just as much trouble. Besides, she had already started, and she might as well finish the attempt. She just hoped she could come up with a way to get off the roof.

Down below, she heard feet pounding, and knew they were already looking for her.

Juliet swore silently. She was right back in the same position she had started in, only now, she was much weaker, and there was no way she was going to jump. _And_ they knew where she was.

Behind her, she heard the crunch of the loose gravel across the roof. It was probably Justin. For a moment, she wondered what he would do to her when she had been caught. She quickly made herself forget that thought. She had to concentrate on getting free.

Biting her lip against the pain, Juliet sped up around a corner, only to be confronted by a sheer wall. Much too high to climb, and especially with her arm. On top was the helicopter pad. She could see one of the blades sticking out over the edge.

The helicopter.

All she had to do was get to it. Which was much harder than it sounded. Justin was coming closer, she couldn't climb up the tiny pipe that ran along the wall, and she saw no door.

For a moment, she hesitated, knowing the seconds were ticking on. Her watch said she had five minutes, and then everyone in the hospital would be looking for her as well. Not good.

Juliet turned, ran to the side, and slid down one of the inclines to the floor below. She'd have to risk it.

Above her, the footsteps sped up. He'd heard her running. Juliet ignored it, and crept along, looking for a window that was open.

Finally she found it. The window was small, and open just a crack, but the room was empty and dark, and there were no cameras. That was always a pro. She didn't want to get caught.

* * *

Justin stopped. He'd heard her go down a story. They had three minutes. What was he going to tell the nurse?

Slowly, he turned around and ran back to the room. She couldn't go anywhere. He'd tell them she had had an abusive mother, and the tubes had no doubt made her think of the past, or something like that. Juliet was wandering around in the dark, and he'd been on the roof because he had opened the window, and he was afraid she might have climbed out. Only he should look for her, because other people might frighten her into doing something drastic. If they saw her, they should stay away, and tell him.

It sounded crazy, but they were a medical facility. They'd eat it up.

As he stepped through the window, the nurse opened the door. Before she could go into trauma, which he was sure she would if he didn't explain, he repeated his story.

Like he had though, she was quite gullible, nodding sympathetically, and promising to alert the rest of the staff as to the problem. No one, she said, would approach Juliet. They would simply alert him.

Justin waited for her to go, and went back out on the roof again. Somewhere around the helicopter pad.

* * *

Juliet darted down the quiet hallways, pleased that she was barefoot. Bare feet made no noise. Of course, they were a little dirty, but that was expected after all the things she'd done.

Up ahead. Just like she'd thought. There was a door leading up to the helicopter pad.

Her heart sank. It would be locked of course, and she couldn't pick it. Her fingers could hardly move, and her entire upper body throbbed at each small jerk and twist.

None the less, she set her back against it, and gave it a push. To her astonishment, it opened easily.

Then, she understood. This door wasn't locked, it was the one at the end of the hall. They wanted to get people in and out as fast as possible. She had already gotten into the restricted area through the window. Once inside, there were no more locks.

With a smile, she darted up the stairs, ignoring her arms, and finally came to the small landing beside the door that led onto the roof. Now to find the keys. Surely they'd keep an extra one handy.

Her eyes ran over the wall, finally spotting the keys. With a slight whimper, she wormed her fingers into the holder, and pulled them out.

It was time to leave. She'd been here too long.

Juliet turned around, and pushed on the door. It didn't open. It was locked, naturally.

She bit her lip to keep back tears of frustration. Elated one minutes, and in despair the next. Of course it would be locked. Why would they leave an outside door unlocked?

Another key. There had to be one.

Again, she looked out the door. She was so close. So close… If she could only get past that, she would be free. And safe.

Frantically, she began to search along the wall for the key. It was at least ten minutes past when the nurse should have come. Unless Justin had come up with a really good story, they were probably looking for her everywhere.

A story. She would have to come up with one too. The Anthonys would catch her if she was alive, and if she had said anything it would be more than a little painful.

In a fit of anger, Juliet kicked the door, ducking as something fell from the frame above. It clinked on the concrete, skidding a little ways, and then lying still. It was the key.

After a moment of agonized groping, she managed to pick it up, and push it into the key hole.

Slowly, the door opened.

She was free to go now. Ten feet lay between herself and a helicopter to which she had the key.

Juliet dropped the key to the door, gripping the helicopter keys tightly in her fingers, and ran across the pad to the copter. A few more minutes, and she would be gone.

* * *

Justin stood at the foot of the wall, listening for any noises below that would tell him where she had gone. He'd heard her go down a floor, but she might have come back up once he'd gone. It might be best to wait and listen for a few minutes just in case.

From somewhere behind the wall, he heard a muffled thud, and then silence again. He froze. It was someone inside. Possibly kicking the wall, or something like that.

The helicopter pad. He would be able to see the entire roof from there. Quickly, he turned, testing the small pipe that ran along the corner. It would be just barely, but he might make it.

His fingers clung to the pipe and the cracks, and slowly, he began to make his way up the wall. It was all in his arms. There was no way she could have gotten up here.

Finally, he got a grip on the top of the wall.

As he hung there, he heard the crunch of feet on gravel on the roof above him.

Justin froze, mind racing. The thud inside. What if she'd gotten back through a window, and gotten a key somehow, and got outside, and— The helicopter.

* * *

**wicked chuckles ;) We shall see, children. We shall see. Sooner or later, the story will continue. Probably sooner if you guys take the time to review. (Again, I am using guys in a non gender specific way here. For those of you wondering, no I haven't gotten complaints, but I just feel like saying that. I like the sound of the words. I collect words in a little book I carry around with me everywhere. I even sleep with it in case I wake up with something good in the middle of the night. If you have a verb, adverb, or adjective I might not have, please mention it in your review. I shall make sure to write it down, and see if I cannot incorporate it into one of my novels.)**


	8. Meet Chance

**Salutations! (that one won for this time. Focus on the Family, a Christian organization that makes these stories on tapes had a guy called Eugene, who said hello that way all the time. It was kind of funny when I was really little. He always used the big words and stuff. The stereotype geek. But nice, none the less.)**

**We left off at a lovely place, didn't we? The school year's almost done now. I shall really have to hurry. Review sooner people, and I will be able to finish the story!**

**I was really happy this morning. Seriously. I have never gotten so many reviews in twenty-four hours.**

**AgiVega: I almost updated before I got your review. It came in just a moment ago. Thanks. Of course she can't escape... Yet.**

**aperfectattitude: Yes, I know. They really are a good couple. Especially in the end. Of course, like in Dead Dreams, it gets teary...**

**The Blazing Blade: Tickled pink your reviewed. Anyway, maybe it's not healthy to update everyday, and maybe people won't add me to their alert list, but they will next year. And I wrote this all in three days, months ago. Not every day, so HAH!**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks for reviewing all of that. I was really happy to hear from you. Update sometime, why don't you? And yes, you _do_ do cliffhangers, but I'm glad you agree about Juliet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Juliet fumbled with the keys, trying to find the one to open the door. There were only three certainly, but she was sure she would need to have her fingers reset all over again once she was gone. At each movement, she could feel the bones grating against each other in protest. It hurt. She had no doubt that nothing she was doing was good for her fingers. None at all.

The third one clicked in the lock, and Juliet leaned against the copter a moment, setting her forehead on the smooth, cold metal. She was sweating horribly. And she hadn't even been working that hard. Perhaps it was the pain.

"What are you doing?"

Juliet spun with a scream, taking a step backwards in fright. She couldn't ever remember being this startled before. Probably all the adrenaline built up in her.

Justin dove at her as she started to pull open the door, slamming into her, and throwing her down roughly.

She whimpered, once, and tried her best to lay still and keep her pain under control. Her arms burned and throbbed worse than ever, and she could feel blood trickling over her fingertips now, rubbed raw from pawing at the concrete and metal.

"You're a clever thing. Truly, you are. I don't suppose you want to tell me how you got out without anyone noticing?" Justin stepped forwards, setting a foot on her chest.

"No," whispered Juliet, and spat up blood.

"Interesting." He pressed down harder, watching her cough and struggle to breathe. It was harder lying down. Especially with a weight on your chest. "I wouldn't have thought you were capable of going anywhere. And I was wrong. You almost got away."

"Don't. Please."

"It will get a lot more painful than that. Believe me. I'll make sure of that. I promise."

"You would have done the same thing," gasped Juliet.

He didn't answer, but put his full wait on her, ignoring her as she choked on blood.

Juliet let herself settle, and stopped trying to breathe. Finally Justin lifted his foot, allowing her more room. "Take a moment to rest. Then we're checking out of here. I'll trust you more once you're locked up in a ten by ten concrete cell. Which you will be."

His phone rang. "What now?" For a moment, he looked annoyed, but it passed.

"We haven't seen her."

"I caught her. She almost got away in the helicopter. I just barely got to her in time. We're checking out right away. We can take care of her back at the manor once she's nicely locked up in her cell. It's too dangerous. I know she'll keep trying until she gets past us."

"Right. You want us to get the car?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Justin hung up, and leaned over, picking Juliet up roughly. "You keep your mouth shut, and lie still. I told them you had an abusive mother, and waking up in the hospital with all the tubes sticking into you triggered memories. I had opened the window, and you wandered outside. No one else was to look for you, because you might have jumped."

"Yeah. Okay." Juliet gave up trying to act like it didn't hurt, and slumped against him, glad to be carried.

"Cry. Cry like you're a little kid who had a bad dream." Justin took the keys from her, and stepped inside the landing to return everything to its place and relock the door.

"I don't cry," mumbled Juliet, half asleep already, mind dulled by the pain.

Justin picked up her hand, and snapped one of her fingers in one of the few places it wasn't broken. "I told you to cry!"

After a moment of silence, Juliet burst into frightened, childish sobs, burying her face in Justin's chest.

Justin slid down the slope of the roof to the next floor, and hurried around the corner to the room. In side, three nurses were waiting, along with a doctor. They were obviously worried about getting sued or something.

He motioned them back as they started to step forwards. "Don't, you'll make it worse."

Juliet felt him tighten his grip, and struggled weakly, clinging to him. "No! Make them go away, Justin! Please! They'll hurt me, they will!"

Everyone moved hastily to the other side of the room.

Justin stepped inside, holding her gently, and looking his part perfectly. "We'll be checking out now. I'm going to take her to our personal doctor. He's worked with her several times before, and is better equipped to take care of her. I'm sure you won't mind?"

The doctor shook his head quickly. "Oh no. Not at all. We apologize about what happened. I'm afraid we weren't expecting it, and—"

"I understand. I forgot to mention it before. It was my fault really. It's happened before though. I'm just glad she didn't jump or fall. She was wandering around out there, and…"

He leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly. "Nothing happened to her though."

Juliet bit his arm.

* * *

An hour later, Justin lifted her carefully into the car, along with help from a nurse, and wrapped a blanket around her. Juliet went to sleep right away, not caring how deep of trouble she was in. Right now, she hurt, and that was pretty much all.

A few minutes later, once thy had pulled out of the hospital lot, Justin shook her awake. "Do you want to explain?"

"About what?" she asked drowsily, as her eyes closed again.

"Several things, if you don't mind! Like why you bit me like that for no reason. You have nasty teeth! I have a bloody hole in my arm!"

"Good," muttered Juliet darkly. "I would have liked to have bitten your head off."

"What for?"

"You kissed me."

In the front seat, Justin heard snickers. It did not help to improve his attitude. "I was acting, damn it! Do you think I enjoyed kissing you?"

"Probably. And don't deny it, you pervert."

Justin wisely decided to change the subject. "And running off like that— why?"

"Wouldn't you have?"

"I _wonder_!"

Juliet pushed back on the seat, and winced slightly. "Same reason. I wanted to get away. I wanted to live. So I took the first opportunity I got, and left as fast as I could."

He glared at her. "You try it again, and I will—"

"And you'll what?" Juliet smiled. "I don't think Chance would be very pleased if I had any accidents. After all, I _am_ the prize catch of the year, and he needs me to bargain with. Of course we're still much better than you, but he knows you'll be able to _do_ better with me as a hostage."

Justin glared harder, and decided to drop of the conversation there. It was no use.

* * *

When the car pulled into the manor drive, about two hours later, Justin shook her awake again. "Come on. Wake up. Chance will be here. Don't you dare sass him!"

Juliet smiled crookedly. "And what if I do? Whatcha gona do about it, Justin?"

Justin pulled the blanket off of her with a jerk. "Your clothes are filthy! Bloody, and dirty, and everything."

"Why should you care? I thought only girls worried about their looks. Standing in front of the mirror, and tittering all day. You don't do that, do you?" She smirked slightly at the sound of more snickers in the front seat.

"I don't."

"Good then."

The car slowed, and then stopped in front of a manor. On the steps were quite a few people. It amused Juliet. She felt special. They were all curious about her. Funny, sort of. She was curious about them.

All except one. One she was a little nervous about. He was as big as Dom, and standing at the bottom, waiting for them. Or her, more likely. Chance.

Suddenly, she was glad the nurse had brushed her hair. It was the most random thing to pop into her head, at a moment like this, but she was. She was glad. Because if her clothes didn't look neat, then at least her hair did. So long as her hair was fine, she was.

Justin opened the door, and stepped out. He was greeted enthusiastically, but Juliet could tell they were most curious about her. Obviously. They must have heard plenty.

"Come on!" snapped Justin. She could tell he was annoyed that she would receive so much attention.

Juliet smiled, though it was more of a smirk, and slipped lightly out of the car, setting her jaw, and somehow managing to look exactly like Dom, when he wanted to be noticed.

Of course, it was hard to ignore Dom, but he had this look he gave people that made them shut up and pay attention without him having to say anything.

It worked for her too. There was a sudden silence.

No one moved for a moment, and then Chance stepped forwards with a nod. "So. Juliet. Butler. I've heard plenty about you the last few days. I think everyone has."

* * *

**Aren't you angry now? But of course I shall make you wait until I get reviews to update again. This story is immensely fun to write. I think I'll go into mourning for a day or so when it's done. Not for a while yet though. I still have quite a bit to go. This will be a _much_ (maybe) longer story than my other one. If you haven't read it yet, go read it. You don't have to review there, but mention it when you review here. I would like to know what you think.**


	9. Assignment

**I'm back. Many happy returns of the day to the lot of you. I have nothing to write by way of introduction today. That I can think of. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up. **

**One item of news, though, I suppose. I have officially started the story for next year. David, it'll be over two hundred pages, and I swear to write it in under a week. Even if it's not healthy.**

**Ahava: Love you too, Katie. Anyway, hurry up and update your own story. **

**aperfectattitude: I don't know. You might have, but you're one of my most faithful reviewers by far. You can catch up this weekend.**

**Genius: Hey, you're new. Lovely. Anyway, there will be no fairies in this story. It ruins my plot to bring them in. I think their all still mind wiped in this one. It makes better sense.**

**notdapunkprincess: Ah, we have someone new. I'm glad to be on your alert list, though through May 26th, I'm afraid I'll be updating everyday. Next August, however, I'll wait a week or so between updates. I'm sorry Juliet cried. It hurt, obviously.**

**The Blazing Blade: But they believe me! Look how many reviews I got! And I solemnly swear to write the whole thing in under a week. All two hundred plus pages. (It came from a very strange dream. But you'll hear more about that next August.)**

**Trouble Kelp: Heh heh. Glad you agree about Juliet. I love being right.**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Juliet inclined her head slightly. "Chance."

He turned to Justin then, with a slight frown. "Did you try to kill her? She looks like she got run over by a semi."

Justin flushed. "She…"

Chance waved him away with a shrug, and turned his attention back to Juliet. "Come. You haven't eaten breakfast yet. Then we will talk. You may be more truthful than Justin with me. We'll see."

"Perhaps." Juliet moved forwards past Justin, with a slight laugh under her breath that only he could hear.

Everyone except Chance took a small step backwards as Juliet went by, which she noted with great satisfaction. She had obviously made an impression, both in reputation, and in appearance.

* * *

After they had eaten, Juliet only a little, since her fingers were hurting worse than ever, Chance escorted Justin, several of the men, and her, into a large den, and motioned everyone to a seat. "Please, I'm curious. Explain what happened. In detail. People have been very vague lately, though everyone's attention seems to be focused on what's happening here."

Justin risked interrupting. "I believe Liam took quite a few photos, if you'd like to see them."

Chance scowled at him, but nodded. "Yes, I would. Next time wait."

Liam bounced up quickly, handing off a stack of photos that he had printed out from his cell phone. That was advantage to having a phone on him. He could document everything.

The first picture was really quite funny. It showed Juliet punching Justin in the face, and had caught it as Justin was in the act of toppling. "Well?" asked Chance.

Juliet shrugged. "He was lying through his teeth, and I knew it, but they were already coming up, and I wasn't about to just run. I pushed him over, took the motorcycle, and left."

Snickers. Even Chance had a hard time keeping his face straight. "I see. He couldn't block?"

"Not really. I think he underestimates women. Like Axel did."

Chance winced. "Yes, I think he did. I never really understood exactly what happened. Surely you must have been provoked to have injured him so badly. What did he say?"

Juliet glared at him very hard. "That would be better left unrepeated. But what he said deserved more than I did to him."

"I think I know what he said," muttered Chance. "Ah well, he got what he deserved. And the next picture? What about it?"

She was just going off the edge of the river walk over the water.

"The motorcycle was running out of gas, and they were too close. I knew they weren't going to follow me into the river, so I jumped it."

He nodded, setting it aside, and picking up the next, as she dove into the water. "And then you dove."

"Obviously."

"And then we have a picture of you out of the river that evening. You're in pretty bad shape. I assume you went through the rapids?"

"Any other great words of wisdom?"

The room looked at her. Finally, Chance shook his head. "You know, when I first saw you, I could have sworn you were the carbon copy of your brother. I've changed my mind now. There's something different about you…"

Juliet smirked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with my attitude, would it now?"

"That too," remarked Liam cheerfully. "I noticed that."

Everyone glared at him. "Liam?"

"What?"

"Shut. _Up_!"

Juliet ignored it, and glanced at Chance out of the corner of her eye. "Right. I didn't make the helicopter. My injuries slowed me down. Stories are over. What are you going to do with me?"

"A bit blunt, aren't you?"

"I have a right to be."

"And what right is that?" Chance stood, handing the photos back to Liam with a challenging shrug in Juliet's direction.

"The right I gave myself. I don't advise you to argue with it either. People who do, generally end up alongside Axel. That's what he did, by the way. Challenged one of my fundamental rights. I find it is best to be blunt about things. It gets you places faster."

"Very well," said Chance. "I shall be blunt too, then. That's not for you to know. Yet."

"Then I would appreciate some sleep."

"I'm sure Justin can show you your room." Chance ignored the look of protest from Justin, and sat back down. "You will of course, cooperate with us, and stay in the room provided for you. Any attempts to escape will result in punishment."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

Juliet scowled at him reprovingly. "It's only natural for me to try to escape. Would you punish me for needing water to live?"

"It's only natural for me to punish you for escaping. I'm sure you would do the same." Chance nodded to Justin, and leaned back.

Justin took a hold of her neck, and pulled her out the door. "Come on, and _please_ behave yourself. I'm tired, and I don't feel like fighting with you. Not now, okay?"

Juliet did not argue. She did not feel like it either. Right now, all she cared about was bed.

* * *

The room was small, and square, and definitely concrete, but the bed was soft, and had plenty of pillows and blankets. It took up most of the room, leaving only a few feet to walk up and down, and enough for the door of the bathroom to open nicely.

"Don't call for anything unless you need it. Food will be brought to you at regular hours. Our doctor will bring you a pain reliever in a bit. Don't try to get out."

"Don't worry," yawned Juliet. "I'll get at least a few days of sleep before trying."

"Whatever."

He slammed the door especially hard on the way, but Juliet didn't notice, because she was already asleep, sprawled across the bed with her arms in the pillows.

* * *

Two hours later, she was poked awake by a small, and mousy kind of man, who looked as though he thought she would eat him. "I'm sorry to wake you up— I have some pain… reliever, if it would help. I didn't know… perhaps you would sleep better? No. Maybe not. I just thought I'd try and see. I'm very sorry for waking you up!"

Juliet opened her mouth, and took it silently, watching him the while. "You're not one of them, are you? Just the doctor."

"Yes, that's right. Just the doctor."

She rolled over on her back, watching him slide a needle under her skin. "That _is_ to stop the pain, and not anything else, isn't it?"

"Just— just the pain," he stammered.

"Well thanks. Now I think I'd better get a little more sleep. If you don't mind. I'm very tired."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry."

Juliet waved him away, and dropped her head back into the pillows, shutting her eyes again. The poor man was past help. Why bother? Besides, she was very tired.

* * *

Chance finally picked up his cell phone, as it rang for the third time. "Hello?"

"My sister. What did you do with her?" There was no mistaking the voice. It boomed out of the speakers, filling the room.

Quickly, Chance shut them off, motioning the startled men out. "Who gave you this number?"

"That is not for you to know."

He knew it would be no use pressing the point, so Chance shut his mouth, and waited for Butler to go on. This could get interesting. Very interesting. Give it a few minutes. It would get there.

"My sister."

"What about her?"

"How is she? The last time I talked to her, she was about to collapse! You _did_ give her some kind of medical attention, didn't you?"

Chance didn't answer. He was thinking.

"_Didn't_ you?" The fury built in his voice, threatening to spill over into an explosion.

"What? Oh. Of course! She is, after all, family."

You could almost hear Butler blinking on the other end. Of course, she wasn't family quite _yet_, but Chance intended to make her such. So they would have legitimate claims on both _the_ Butler, and the Butlers themselves. Juliet was important to them.

What came out, when Butler opened his mouth, was not worth writing down on paper, as it would have disappeared in a heap of ashes soon afterwards. In fact, most persons wouldn't have been capable of listening without burning their ears off the sides of their heads.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to cooperate with us, concerning this matter. Let me assure you she's being treated well, and receiving all the medical attention she needs."

On the other end, Butler said one more naughty word, and hung up. Chance smiled. It wasn't everyday, after all, that one got to rile the great Butler.

But enough of the victory boasting. He had to make his claims true. People would be talking in just a few minutes. He would have to assign Juliet to one of his men.

* * *

**And we all know who it is, don't we? When you write me, tell me how you think they should fall in love. I don't mind forced marriages, but only if they fall in love later. Otherwise, I simply cannot _stand_ them. I think they're a horrible thing to do to people. I mean, you're stuck with that person for life. If you don't love them, you might as well have a heart attack right now.**

**Anyway, like always, write me, review, give me ideas… blah, blah, blah. I will update Monday.**

**Tah tah for now!**


	10. Family

**Greetings (without the season's) I am not pleased to inform you that the we have reached the half way mark. (almost) If you want a sequel, you shall not only have to ask for it, but give me ideas. Challenge me to something or other. On the other hands, if you don't, I might actually get the novel I'm supposed to be working on finished. (you know I'm writing this when I should be working on it, don't you? Be thankful I like wasting my valuable time!;))**

**AgiVega: Two reviews... Yes, I liked it when she bit his arm too. It seemed like something Juliet would do. By the way, why do you download chapters again? (if you emailed me back, and answered there, don't bother telling me twice :)) And about Butler being nervous, I don't know. What exactly was he nervous about? I don't remember, I wrote it too long ago, and to me, it seemed like he was more angry than nervous, though I guess the thought of Chance being able to blackmail you into something, when you were close to mortal enemies is not a happy one.**

**Ahava: First to review, as always, seeing you're homeschooled. And yes, I removed the block, because David suggested it. I don't know why I had them blocked before...**

**notdapunkprincess: Updates occure everyday, Monday through Friday when I'm at school. I was surprised to see you were excited about that. Most other people, it annoys, because they can't keep up. Sometimes, I get to the library on weekends, but I only respond to emails there. When this is done (on my last day of school) I shan't update until August. I will hate having to be gone. It means I shan't know what's going on here at _all_. And that's very annoying. I get lost just being off for two days! I'm glad you're reading this by the way. **

**The Blazing Blade: Despite my distrust of persons who have obsessions with chocolate cake, fudge, and picnics, I have to thank you for putting me on your alert list and whatnot, even though you know I update everyday. (except Saturdays and Sundays, which you forgot)**

**Trouble Kelp: I pity the doctor too. I think he would have been happier doctoring more timid people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Justin stepped into the room, glancing at Chance questioningly. "Yes sir?"

Chance thought a moment, piecing his sentence together carefully. Then: "How would you like _her_?"

"_What_?"

"For a wife."

"A _what_?" Justin's head shot up, eyes widening. "You want me to…"

"Preferably. I did tell her brother that she was married to one of us. Which of course complicates things for him. I was hoping you might agree." Chance rubbed his eyes.

"You thought I would _agree_?" Justin took a step forward, glaring at him. "You think I would— would not only force a woman to marry me, but be so stupid as to put myself in that kind of situation?"

"Listen, I didn't—"

"Do you know what her brother would _do_ to me, if he found out? Do you know what _she_ would do to me?"

"Justin—"

"I am _not_ that kind of person, Chance. You know that, or at least I thought you did! Find someone else!" He set his hand on the door, turning back around to go out.

"Stop. Turn around and look at me Justin! Better yet, come and sit down." Chance half rose, and then thought better of it, sinking back in his seat with a sigh. "Please."

For a long time, Justin looked at him. Then he came and sat down. "I won't. I can't. I'm not that kind of person… I don't want to get married, and I wouldn't force someone into a marriage. Besides, we do _not_ get along at _all_. And no matter what you say, there will be consequences for it. She's an important person. Butler won't be pleased."

"I know that."

"I can't do it, Chance. You know I can't. Ask someone else."

"No one else would be able to handle her. The pressure of having her, the pressure that you will obviously get from the Butlers, the pressure of dealing with her, and living with her."

Justin shook his head. "I can't."

"Someone has to take her, Justin. I can't ask anyone else."

"Let me ask you this." Justin leaned back, staring at him. "You wouldn't take her yourself. Why?"

Chance looked a little put out. "Several reasons. I'm obviously old enough to be her father. The whole idea is just nasty. Second, I don't have time for her. I work, and I travel, and I network. I can't keep an eye on her. Third, we just… if I were younger— we wouldn't work."

"And you think _I_ would work well with her?"

"Yes. I do."

Justin didn't answer.

"It _would_ work. Despite what you think, it would."

Justin knew he didn't _really_ have that much of an option. If he couldn't come up with an unbeatable reason, eventually he'd end up with her. "Can I have some time to think?"

"No. Sorry. It has to be now."

"Why now?" He glanced up, startled.

"People will be swarming all over us in an hour or so. It'll get out fast. I have a friend down in city hall that can make up a couple of documents. We don't even have to leave, he'll forge your signature off of something else that's been filed, and make up something for her."

"Can't we just be mysterious about it?"

Chance stood, shaking his head. "No. There's another reason too. It's her. I know she'll be hard to control. It would be better for you both if you got… acquainted _now_, while she's still recovering. While she's still weak. It will give you more control."

"I doubt it," snapped Justin. "Her?"

"It's better than later."

Justin rose, and strode to the door, where he stopped, staring into the hall. Chance knew he was angry about it. He was being as forced into it as she was. And it was with reason that he objected. A reward was in line to make up for it. It was a lot to ask, even from the most devoted.

"Justin?"

"Damn you! Fine!"

"Thanks. You might want to go talk to her. She won't like you pulling any surprises."

"Especially not _this_ one," growled, Justin, and slammed the door.

* * *

Juliet rolled over with a groan, blinking her eyes open. It was Justin. "What? I'm trying to sleep, and you people keep waking me up. I don't want _any_ more pain killer!" 

"I need to talk to you…"

For a moment, she was silent, studying him intently. He looked very worried. Stressed, and more than a little strained. If she hadn't been so tired, and known she was making it up, she could have sworn there was a slightly embarrassed flush in his cheeks.

"Go on. What about?"

"Your brother called earlier." Justin glanced at the wall. "He talked with Chance. Chance told him some things that he assumed would be true in the future, and that he hadn't talked to anyone about yet."

"Like what?" asked Juliet suspiciously.

"About… your… He told them you were family."

Juliet groaned. "Meaning I have to marry one of you, don't I? Tell me that was all!"

"That was all." He stared at her in surprise. For some reason, he had expected more of a reaction than that. Perhaps a solid punch in the head, or something.

"My brother told me," said Juliet simply.

"Oh."

"So who's the jerk?"

Justin swallowed. Neither the tone, not the words gave him the best of feelings. "Me."

This got the reaction he'd been expecting before. Several scorching words of shock, and a good kick in the stomach.

"I didn't ask for it!" He dogged her foot, and moved out of reach above her head, taking hold of her shoulders.

Juliet jerked away. "Get _off_ of me!"

"Oh." He pulled back slightly. "Just don't kick me. Okay?"

"Whatever." She lay still, eyes closed, and he could almost hear her counting to one hundred.

"It wasn't my idea. I tried my best to get out of it, but Chance wouldn't let me. It wasn't _really_ my decision, even though they pretend it was. Don't blame me. Okay?"

"There are several rules you are going to obey," said Juliet gritting her teeth very loudly. "The biggest one, is that you will leave me alone. Physically, mentally, all that whatnot. You dare even look at me sideways, and I will hurt you. There is no way—"

"I get the point! It's disgusting anyways. You're a Butler. I'm an Anthony. It doesn't happen."

Juliet opened her eyes. "Stop interrupting!"

"Sorry."

"I do not want to have anything to do with you. I want to see you as little as possible, talk to you as little as possible, _think_ about you as little as possible. Try to help me there."

"Yeah." Justin studied his thumbs, wondering how to go about the twiddling part.

"You're not paying attention!" Juliet glared at him.

"I am!"

She grunted something, and continued: "If you have a problem with the things I do, live with it. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Don't try. I will hurt you. I do not like to be interrupted, and told what to do. I will live how I want to live."

"How do you want to live?" Justin finally got the twiddling thing, and started spinning his thumbs around and around in little circles. It was fun, despite it's low intellectual engagement.

"I'll dress how I want to, eat how I want to, keep the hours I want to, and exercise how I want to."

"Fine."

"Fine. I assume I'm not going to be here for the rest of my life, am I?" Juliet sat up, wincing as she dragged her arms across the pillows. Even with the new casts on, it hurt.

"Probably not. I have a room— half a wing," he added hastily. "You won't have to share a room with me. I'd better check with Chance though. He's pretty strict, and if I decide to do whatever without his say-so, then I'll get in trouble. So wait, okay?"

"Fine. I'm waiting."

Justin stood, moving to the door.

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I absolutely _will_ not tolerate being locked up in a room all day. I want to wander and do what I like."

"You'll have to convince Chance. If he gives you the okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. Personally, I'd like to keep you in here. I feel a lot safer. And a lot more comfortable."

"I'll convince him."

"Great then. You do that. Right now, you might want more sleep. You don't look so good."

"Is that a problem?" She sat up a little straighter, giving him a dirty look.

"No…"

"Then get out. And send him down when you're done talking. I want a word with him." Juliet nodded slightly, and lay back down, stretching out, and shutting her eyes.

* * *

**Whatever it is, they're not paying me enough. Ah well. The typical unappreciated genius, you know. I feel delightfully naughty in writing this. It's _so_ much fun.**

**Of course there's nothing to say here, at this point, but you know what to do. _Do_ it. If you don't, you will get what's coming to you. And I must say it's quite a bit. Really and truthfully.**

**Especially avovisto. What's the point of being on your favorites list, if you don't review?**


	11. A Talk

**Hello again. Why bother with a long explanation? There isn't anything to say here. I know my martial arts expertise is zip. And I am assuming that promises count at all times, based on Butler's code of conduct, and so forth.**

**AgiVega: She won't be able to. So long as it's filed, and the guy Chance knows can forge a judges signature, there's nothing she can do. (perferably an old guy who won't remember)**

**Ahava: Always the first to review, as always. I was glad to hear from you.**

**aperfectattitude: Of course not, but it will work later.**

**avovisto: Glad to hear from you. I'm sorry if I sounded snappish. **

**Elyena: Glad to hear from you too. More anyonomous reviews. (I didn't spell that right, I thin. Ah well)**

**Meranya: I was surprised to get your review. You don't wander much in this part of fanfic, do you? And extremely long review. I like long reviews.**

**notdapunkprincess: You're welcome. More, like always.**

**R.C.C.: Thanks for reviewing, once you get this far. I know. Shameless promotion.**

**The Blazing Blade: Our library _has_ no word processing stuff. But forgive me. I updated today.**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks. Yeah, but it wasn't really arguing, because they both knew he'd lose.**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Chance looked up quickly. "Did you talk with her, Justin?"

Justin set his jaw, and nodded slightly. "She wants to talk to you, and she wants to know if she can come out of that room. Move into my wing. She's bored. I think."

"You think?"

"_I'm_ not putting any words into her mouth. Who _knows_ what she'll do to me?"

"She was angry?"

"You think?" Justin snorted, leaning against the door. "She broke a few ribs! I am not going near her for weeks, if I can help it!"

Chance sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll talk to her, okay? I'll try to work something out, so that she isn't around you a lot. I'll make her understand it was me, not you."

Justin nodded, and opened the door to go out again. "Just a warning."

"What?"

"Stay out of range of her feet."

* * *

Juliet glared at Chance, sitting up again, as he opened the door. "I trust I can leave the room?"

"In a little bit."

"You damn forced me on Justin, didn't you? I have no choice."

"Correct."

She stood, moving around until they stood face to face. Kind of. She was quite a bit shorter than he was, but the anger somehow added to her height. It was a bit intimidating.

"Let me tell you something. When I get a chance, both of you will die. And if you want to pull anymore stunts like that, tell me in advance, or what will follow will not be _nearly_ as pleasant as it was this time! I was forgiving. I expected it. I will not be so nice the next time."

I should be telling her this, thought Chance. "You will… be informed. I guess."

"Good. Now I want permission to do whatever I want."

"Whatever you want?"

"To live how I want. That includes: dressing how I want to, eating how I want to, keeping the hours I want to, exercising how I want to, and going where I want to."

"Like home?"

"I thought this _was_ home. Maybe I made a mistake?"

Chance shifted uncomfortably. He got the feeling he was losing something here. "Well… It's not as if we trust you any more than you trust us."

"What if I promised?"

He looked at her. If she promised. _If_… He didn't really believe she would. "If."

"I promise then."

"Promise what?"

"Not to hurt anyone without being provoked, not to disobey rules set for the others of the house, so long as I am treated the same, not to get in the way, and not to leave the area without permission, or some form of agreement, between you, and the said person."

It took him a moment to process it all. "You'll abide by the rules so long as you're treated fairly, and not leave without permission, and then obey the rules there."

"Correct."

Chance stepped back, opening the door, and holding it wide. "Then you have my permission. One thing though."

"What's that?"

"Justin is probably your best ally right now. He's a good man. Really. I forced him, more than you. Try not to fight with him. He could prove valuable later."

"Yeah." Juliet studied Chance carefully for a few moments, and then stepped out, taking in the hall. "Where is he, anyways? And what are his standings here? He told me he was in charge under you, I know, but other than that, he was vague."

"He's my second, I suppose."

"And where is he, again?"

"Outside. Probably running drills."

Juliet nodded, and turned to go. "I think I'll wander for a bit, and talk to him later."

* * *

Justin moved his legs faster, pounding his feet against the ground, in an effort to push it away. His chest hurt more than ever now, from where she'd kicked him. He could feel a bruise puffing up.

The sound of the other men's breathing closed in, and against he picked up the pace, wanting to run alone, and be extremely sore when done, rather than in the pack. The whole thing was bothering him, and he wanted time to think. About her. About how to approach her.

He shook his head, blinking sweat out of his eyes. _Approach_? No. That had sounded wrong. How about getting along? No, that sounded like Barney, or something.

Oh well, forget it. With a sigh, he looked up, fixing his eyes on the manor. When he got there, he could stop.

"Hey Justin!"

Conversation was not welcome at the moment. Justin pulled into a full out sprint, pretending he hadn't heard, though he knew he'd get berated for it later. They knew he was ignoring them.

Gasping, he slowed to a stop, and leaned over, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he straightened, and jogged up the steps to the porch. If he was still too long, he'd get a headache.

One by one, the men joined him, glancing up questioningly for directions, and possibly an explanation.

Justin ignored the explanation part, and pointed to the fields. "Warm up. Practice."

They stood a moment, waiting for more, and then realizing there was none, turned reluctantly, and trotted off towards the field. Pushups. Sit-ups. Pull-ups. Stretch. Practice your kicking and hitting with the partner assigned to you for the week.

Justin didn't participate in that. There was no one besides Chance who was as good as him, and Chance was too much better. Besides, he didn't have the time. Justin practiced alone.

Behind him, the door opened. "Justin."

He spun, startled, staring at her. "Oh. You. Chance said you could come out then?"

"Obviously." Her eyes took him in, smiling slightly in a mocking sort of way. "A good workout for you, I suppose."

"And what will you be doing?" he snapped. He didn't feel like being insulted at the moment. And though it wasn't anything outright, that he could label, it felt like one.

"My own." She sat down in the hammock, swinging her legs up. "You're dirty."

"So?"

"Go shower."

A tight silence hung in the air a moment. Then Justin pulled open the door. "Fine. I will."

* * *

Juliet watched the door shut, holding herself still. Slowly, she looked around, and sat up. The men were working. They wouldn't notice her.

Quietly, she slipped off the porch, and jogged towards the road, following the trees, so that she had somewhere to hide if she ran into anyone. She didn't though, and soon came to it.

After a moment of painful groping in her pocket, she found the cell phone. Now, she would talk to Dom.

"Hello, Dom. What's up?"

"Don't use my name!" She could hear the angry relief in his voice, and smiled slightly.

"There's no one around. It doesn't matter. I'm about a mile from the house. They don't know I have my cell phone. I took it back from Justin. When are you coming to get me?"

"Did Chance lie to me about—"

"Yes and no. He took care of things as soon as he hung up. It's Justin. Quite frankly, I don't have anything against him personally, but he's still an Anthony. And _that_ bugs me."

"I thought as much. There wasn't enough time. Everyone's talking about it though."

"Yeah, whatever." Juliet sat down, leaning against a tree. "Come and get me Dom. I'm bored with this place, and I don't like it. It's horrid. I can't leave by myself, because of my arms. I wouldn't be able to get any farther than this. Please? When?"

"Why don't you stay a while. Find things out. So long as this Justin person doesn't…"

"I don't think he will. He's not like that."

"Good. At least he's decent."

Juliet heard footsteps. "I've got to go. Later. Someone's coming. Bye."

"Bye," squeaked Butler, half cut off as she shut the phone, jamming it into her pocket, and ignoring the pain that shot through her fingers.

"What are you doing out here?" It was one of the older men. He obviously thought he was in charge.

"Is that your business?"

"You're not supposed to leave the room. Chance will know about this, and if you don't come willingly, I'll bring you back by force!"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Do the world a favor, and buy yourself a brain cell, will you?"

Behind him, someone else trotted up. "It's her! What's she doing out here?"

Juliet stood up. "Get lost. I'm not afraid of hurting you."

"What, with a nice punch in the face?" snickered the older man. His voice was starting to get on her nerves.

"You know? I have a lot of respect for elders, but your maturity level is younger than most toddlers. I don't think you count."

"Really?"

Juliet kicked him.

* * *

**Heh heh. Good for Juliet. Anyone else? I couldn't resist the brain cell thing. It just came to me. Believe me, I will say that more than once tomorrow. Ah… the joys of writing insults.**

**Review, and blah, blah, blah. I was so happy to get over fifty reviews on this chapter. (total:))**


	12. Discovery

**Hello. ****The story is turning out even better than I thought it would when I first started it. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Of course, there's not much else to say. I'm three away from 100 total. And ten reviews three times ina row. (I think:)) That's great!**

**Ahava: Hi Katie. By the way, you've been on. Why haven't you emailed me on gmail?**

**AgiVega: Of course. She can't hit, and headbutting would make her loose her balance... (Besides, I like kicking people too;))**

**aperfectattitude: I hope you update _soon_? Is everyday not soon enough? ;)**

**avovisto: No, it was an accident. Yes, Justin is a cool name. It's needed later to, because of the Ju, Ju thing (Justin, Juliet)**

**Elyne: Glad, as always, to hear from you. I'm glad you like it. Do you have an email address?**

**Lizzy Lien: What was stupid? I assume you mean the Anthonys. I have to agree there. Most of them, excluding Justin and Chance, are quite stupid, but they have to be there, so I make fun of them. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Lucy Gwendolyn: I almost updated before I got your review. Thanks. I wrote this in three days, and then started publishing. I don't write a new chapter everyday. Or perhaps the three days was what you were talking about... Anyway, thanks.**

**notdapunkprincess: You shall see...**

**R.C.C.: Good then, you're done reading the rest of the chapters. (shameless self-promotion works);)**

**The Blazing Blade: It's etcetra! (I think) et is _and_ in Latin, and cetra is _so on_.**

**Trouble Kelp: I don't remember how many more lovely insults I had. I have a database of insults on my computer. Perhaps I'll see if I can add them in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

The kick brought quite a howl. In fact, it was so loud, that Juliet took a step backwards with a wince.

"Chance is going to know about this!" he babbled, hopping on one foot, and swearing in between.

"Go ahead and tell him." Juliet shrugged, daring him with her eyes. Not seeming to care would make the man even more nervous. And it was very amusing, making people nervous like that.

More of the men appeared, some jogging, so sprinting. Juliet realized then, that they were on some kind of workout run. She should have been more careful. How was she to know they wouldn't leave the fields soon after she had? Next time she would go somewhere else. Somewhere safe.

At the moment, it was the cell phone in her pocket that was worrying her. If they found it, they'd take it away from her. And then she wouldn't be able to talk to Dom.

Slowly, they gathered around her in a semi-circle, breathing hard, and watching her. No one spoke.

Juliet studied them for a minute, and then turned towards the house. The men moved, and she walked on. They weren't stupid enough to challenge her, but neither was she stupid enough to challenge them. That would come eventually, but later. Not now.

* * *

When she got back to the house, she wandered around for a while, making herself familiar with everything, and ignoring the frightened stares some of the children gave her.

Finally, she ambled into the kitchen, leaning against a wall, and watching the women who were making supper without blinking, until they were all quite nervous. That was the fun part, she decided, about being a Butler in the Anthonys' camp. They didn't know what you'd do, and they, or most of them, were almost afraid of you, if not.

One of the women turned towards her, stopped, and then turned away quickly, with a slight flush. Juliet glanced down. Ah yes, she was standing right next to the garbage can.

The silence was getting uncomfortable. Juliet straightened, and walked out, shutting the door. Behind her, the room exploded in whispers.

She was making a lovely impression.

* * *

Juliet scuffled along, and then turned towards the wing of the house she had not visited. It was probably Justin's wing, and if it was, she wanted to pick out a nice room.

In the hall, she paused, looking out a window. The door behind her opened with a slight creak, and she turned, glancing over Justin. To her surprise, he had showered. His hair was wet.

"Hi."

Juliet nodded slightly. "Which of these rooms may I use?"

"Anything in the wing, I suppose, though I'm not moving out of my bedroom."

"Right. What are the times?" Juliet watched him sit down on the window seat distrustfully.

"For food? Breakfast is a five. Lunch is at noon. Supper is a six. Curfew is eleven for the older women, and two for the men. The children go to bed at eight."

"Never mind the curfew," snapped Juliet. "I won't pay attention to it anyway. What are the schedules? As far as what everyone does? And does anyone have any extra clothes for me?"

Justin opened his mouth, shut it, and finally opened it again. "Look, I don't have time to answer everything. I'll send some of the girls up with things after supper, and you can ask them then, or ask me. Right now, I have to go talk to Chance before supper."

She looked at him. "Fine."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Justin got up, and disappeared down the end of the hall.

After he was gone, Juliet began to explore the rooms. She'd already decided she wasn't going to eat. Not in front of everyone. Maybe she'd go down to the kitchen later. But with her arms, there was no way she was going to handle spaghetti with any grace. A few pieces of fruit would have been easier to handle. Some crackers.

Shortly after seven, there was a timid knock at the door of the room she had chosen. Juliet straightened from her meditation position, which she had come to tolerate, and even use, in especially stressful situations. Not that she would have admitted it to Madam, nor to her older brother, but still— "Come in."

The door opened. The three girls who edged into the room looked absolutely terrified. Of course, they were younger than she was, and the Anthonys didn't think it necessary to train their women for more than a few years, and make them run laps.

"He— Justin— said… you wanted clothes?"

"Please."

Slowly, they stepped closer, glancing at the clothing in their arms uncertainly. Juliet said nothing.

"Where do you want it?"

"What do you have?" Juliet crossed her legs, resting her hands on her knees.

"Just this."

Juliet watched them spread out jeans and t-shirts across the bed. They were good jeans, sturdy, with nice flares. The shirts were good too. Tank-tops. Halter-tops. Light t-shirts. Not too loose, and not too tight. Mostly white, with a few blacks. No color though. A few pajamas. Nice ones. Baggy pants, smooth tops. Some… necessary items. Brushes. Things like that. Mostly everything she needed. Socks. New shoes. Sandals.

"What size?" She motioned to the jeans.

"Six."

"Good. Leave them there. I will put them away."

Quickly, the girls stepped back, glad to be out of reach. "Justin said you had questions?"

"I do." She was enjoying this. Really. It was so fun mimicking her brother. And it worked. People were desperately afraid of her. The less she said, and the more she watched, the more they squirmed.

"What?"

"The schedules."

"They're posted downstairs. The women exercise after breakfast. Around seven. We do chores first."

Juliet nodded. "You may go."

They went as fast as they could, shutting the door behind them.

Juliet got up, got dressed for bed, put everything away, and sat back down to brush out her hair, and meditate a bit more. It helped— a little.

Two hours later, there was another knock, this one decidedly less timid. "Come in."

Chance opened the door, followed by Justin. "I got complaints from my men."

"What about?" Juliet looked up innocently, motioning him to a chair, and then resumed her previous posture of meditation. Meditation made an impression too.

"You were wandering around near the road, and apparently injured someone." Here his voice wavered slightly, and Justin coughed discreetly in his hand. "Apparently, you were trying to leave the property without permission, and…"

"Do you have proof of that? When your men came up, if I remember correctly, I was sitting under a tree, not bothering anyone, nor trying to escape. I was simply being alone. That generated enough suspicion, so that they provoked me to the point of reinforcing my demand for respect." Again she looked up, studying him.

"I… realize that. In the future, however, you might want to be a little more careful. What were you doing?"

"First, I was walking. Then, I was sitting."

"And?"

Her teeth showed for a moment. "And then I was kicking. Hard."

"You didn't go out there for the sole purpose of the walk."

"Maybe."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Not really." Juliet touched her head to the bed, and held it there.

"You weren't trying to contact your brother were you? Because if you were, and I find out later, there _will_ be consequences."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. You decide."

Chance said nothing for a long moment. Finally, he turned, and walked out. Justin did not follow him.

"Yes?"

Justin picked up her hoody off the back of a chair. Juliet stopped what she was doing, watching him. Silently, he drew out the cell phone, and then sat down on the bed beside her.

For a long while, he looked at her. "Next time… you want to call, I suggest you ask. If anyone else found you, you would be confiscated to the cell for the rest of your life."

Juliet didn't moved, except for her eyes, watching him as he rose, half angry, half afraid. "Are you going to tell Chance?"

"Would you like me to?"

"That's a stupid question." She unfolded herself, swinging her feet to the floor.

Justin shook his head slightly. Slowly, she sank back.

"Next time, ask." He slid the phone into his pocket, and walked out, locking the door with a click from the inside.

* * *

**Yes, Justin is a pretty nice guy. Good, and nice. I like guys like that. They're quite interesting. The ones just as good as you, who sometimes you beat, and sometimes beat you. The ones who seem to have everything under control. Especially when they produce on the spot, and the wildest things.**

**Anyway, review, will you? I'm sorry if things aren't quite so great as the first ten chapters or so, but they get better. I'm going to try and edit out some of the blah junk.**


	13. The Trip

**Greetings, and all of that junk. This chapter was a little hard, because I didn't want to rush things, but then, no one wants to read page after page of blah. I'm sorry if there are lapses here and there.**

**Ahava: It will happen soon. Hopefully next Wednesday.**

**aperfectattitude: Thanks for reviewing everyday!**

**avovisto: No, I typed it up after school. And each chapter has about 2500 words.**

**Elyne: Thanks for your email address. Now I can write you when I feel like it. No, the Butlers aren't sexist. Just Anthony's. But not Justin.**

**Eva Evans: Taller than Juliet of course, with really dark hair, and dark grey/purplish eyes. I love guys with purplish eyes! There's sooo... cute. ;)**

**Lucy Gwendolyn: Not many... I wish I had! ;)**

**Genuis: Glad to here from you again! That's perfectly alright. Keep reading.**

**Holly Rox: Thanks _so_ much for reviewing _every_ _single _chapter! Romance starts around Wednesday of next week.**

**notdapunkprincess: Thanks. I didn't think it was longer... okay, maybe a little. The last chapter is seven pages long.**

**The Blazing Blade: I am _not_ a stalker! Grr... If I was, I would have long been stalking you! ;) Of course, now, you'll be watching over your shoulder all day.**

**Trouble Kelp: Of course they couldn't make her do chores!**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Juliet slept until two thirty, showered, and dressed. By that time, she was sure she was about to starve. Quickly, she made the bed, straightened the room, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Two apples later, she slipped out the kitchen door, and jogged across the lawn towards the road, slowly increasing speed. She ran for an hour, breathing in the warm fresh air, and letting out all the energy that had built up in her the last few days.

On, and on she went in the dark, laughing under her breath for no reason at all.

Finally, she stopped, stretched, and began practicing her actual kicking, and so on. Normally, she would have practiced her hitting first, but that was pretty useless, at the moment.

Breakfast came, and went, but she ignored it, focusing on every little detail. The pine trees she had come under to get to the clearing were much to thick to see through, much less for the men to run through. No one would see her here, or bother her.

Around nine she finished, having run three times, and taken a few breaks. She felt much better now. Sitting around did something to you. It slowed you down too much.

Juliet flopped down on the carpet of pine needles, gazing up through a crack in the trees at the blueness of the sky.

"Like it here?"

With a jerk, she sat up, spinning around to face him. Justin. How he had crept up like that was beyond her. "Why?"

Justin shrugged slightly, moving closer. "I come here a lot. I didn't expect you to find it so fast, but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were."

He looked at her hard. "You are determined to get in a fight with me, aren't you?"

"I suppose."

"_Why_?"

"Now who's the one being pushy?"

Justin took a deep breath, and wisely decided to change the subject. "You haven't eaten."

"No. Not recently. I ate when I first got up."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll eat later. I didn't feel like eating earlier this morning."

Silently, he held out another apple, and a bun. "I see."

"Thank you." Juliet took the food, motioning him to sit down. "I have a question. One that will probably lead to more. What one earth do you people do here?"

"Things."

"Like what?" She bit into the apple, raising an eyebrow. "Breathe?"

"We do have our yearly trips. Something coming up in a few weeks. We do have schedules, though I doubt you care to conform."

"What's this trip?"

Justin leaned back, shutting his eyes. "Each year, we go somewhere different. The rules say anyone can go, but you have to meet certain physical requirements. It's pretty much an unspoken that the women stay at home. It's just an on the field refresher course. It keeps you sharp. It keeps you in shape. You don't forget things, or let down your guard."

"How long?"

"Usually about two weeks. It depends on what we do. Last year we went to the Alps. Two years ago we went to the Sahara. Chance picks wild places. The extreme."

"What are the chances of being told no?" Juliet tossed away the apple core, licking juice off her fingers.

"For you, I don't think there would be any problem, except that you're a Butler. You certainly meet all the requirements, as far as I know. But Chance won't like it."

"I'm not a Butler though. Not anymore. I'm family, aren't I?"

Justin squirmed uncomfortably. "Well—"

"I _am_ your wife, Justin. You _did_ make it legal, didn't you? So technically, I'm not a Butler, I'm an Anthony. One of you. What's the problem?"

He glared at her. "Ask Chance! It's _not_ my problem."

"I'm your wife. I think my problem is your problem. Or aren't you mature enough to handle that?"

Swearing very unprofessionally, Justin sat up, leaning towards her. "You listen to me! I did _not_ ask for you, and I didn't ask for your problems _either_! Deal with it yourself! Quite frankly, I would like for you to go away, and never come back. But now that you're my wife—"

"Hey Justin!" Chance broke through the trees, stopping short. "Am I interrupting something?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. Men and their clichés. "A good argument. But never mind. You can probably prove me right."

Justin grabbed hold of her shoulder. "_Listen_ to me!"

He toppled backwards a moment later, wind knocked out of him, with another lovely bruise in the middle of his chest. Juliet stood up and spat. "Don't touch me!"

Chance cleared his throat.

"Yes, you. Am I, or am I not Justin's wife?"

"Ah… yes." Chance ducked under another branch, and stepped closer, glancing over Justin questioningly. Justin just glared.

"So that makes me his responsibility?"

"Yes."

"And therefore his problem," said Juliet triumphantly. "You see, Justin? I am."

"A problem."

"_Your_ problem!"

"Whatever." Justin rolled over, and stood beside Chance. There was safety in numbers, and besides, he was starting to feel a little inferior lying on the ground. People wouldn't stop looking down on him.

"Now, if you don't mind," Chance nodded to Juliet, "I need to talk with Justin about who should go on a trip that's taking place in a few weeks. Please excuse us."

Justin choked.

"Yes, that trip. I want to go on it. Justin apparently didn't know much about it. It wasn't his... decision?"

There was silence for a moment, while Chance looked at Justin, and Justin looked at the ground. "In the end, it is my decision, but I rarely even look at his choices."

Juliet smiled sweetly. "Then may I go, Justin?"

Chance decided to intervene. "This probably wouldn't be the best of situations for you, this year, at least. Not with your arms. You'd be more of a hindrance, then anything else. We're doing something a little different this year, and it'll be much harder then before."

"What's that?"

"A combination of things in Chile and Brazil. A little bit of Argentina. The Andes. The Atacama Desert, which is quite rocky also. Some rain forest, and work on the river. Then, on the way back, we'll be taking the sea part way."

"How many weeks until you leave?"

"Five."

"I'll be ready." Juliet sat back down, as though that settled things, and started to stretch.

"What do you mean, you'll be _ready_?"

"I'll be ready. My left arm will be fine, and so long as I have one, it won't matter. I'll be able to climb just as well as any of you, and handle a machete, and paddle, and all of that stuff."

"But without your right arm—"

"I can use either, okay?" snapped Juliet impatiently. "How long is the trip? Two weeks, like before?"

"Almost a month, this time. It'll probably be five or ten years before we do something like this again though."

"Then that is even better. My right arm will have more time to heal."

"The men will give you a hard time," said Justin.

"Like who? You in particular?"

"No, it's just, you're a Butler—"

Juliet stood up, and got in his face. "Let us get this right, for once! I am an Anthony! Your wife. Okay?"

"But you're still a Butler."

"Do you want to argue the point with me?" Juliet lifted her chin defiantly, glaring at him.

"No," he admitted, reluctantly.

"Then get this: no one is going to push me around. I am not the kind of person people push around. Not at all. I will pull my weight, I will do my part, and people will leave me alone. I don't think there will be any problems, unless you have them. Okay?"

"Yeah," said Justin weakly.

Juliet smiled. "Good then. I don't think we'll have any problems. In fact, I think things will be just great. Don't you?"

"Maybe."

She nodded, turned around, and jogged off, leaving him with Chance for their discussion. Juliet knew she had won again. It was hard for her to accept failure. It didn't happen often. It had not happened this time.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was a bit of a drag. I had to include it, but it wasn't the greatest, most exciting thing ever either. Things go back to being just as interesting as the first few chapters about next Wednesday. I'm going to skip the five week until the trip, and sum it up in a few sentences or so. Then, we get interesting again. Please come back people. It _does_ get better. I promise.**


	14. Where are you going?

**Hey you guys! This is a _much_ better chapter! I promise. At the moment, of course, I haven't written it, but it will be good, and is, I am sure. Thanks to this however, my novel has become difficult, but I know I shan't be able to write it again, until I'm done with this. It is insisting on being written. Difficult stories annoy me. They really do. Ah well. The writer's block will go away this summer when I'm not publishing things on fanfiction. I _will_ continue to review when I get the chance, though, so don't worry.**

**Just a warning. I will be at a lot of things this summer. All kinds of things. Going on missions trips. Teaching little kids. Going to camps. Possibly going to a few writer's conferences. That's not for sure yet. But I do know that my summer plan is literally get home late evening from one thing, leave the next morning for another. I will probably be home about a week in total time this summer. So if I do not get to a library, it is not because I hate you guys.**

**AgiVega: Thanks. I'm sorry if the next two or three chapters are a little bit of a bore.**

**avovisto: Thanks. Monday, I'll update again.**

**Elyne: Heh heh. Thanks. I do this during class. Of course Justin is nicer than the rest of the men. Otherwise, Juliet wouldn't fall in love with him in the end. Which she does, of course.**

**Lizzy Lien: What's a bit off? Anyway, all except the last chapter are five pages long.**

**notdapunkprincess: It is! And Justin gets hurt.**

**The Blazing Blade: Of course I'm _right_! I'm _always_ right! I'm sorry about the drag. Come back Wednesday.**

**Trouble Kelp: For the sole purpose of annoying Justin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

The next five weeks past quickly, going faster and faster as the trip neared. No one talked about anything except it. The news that it would be different this year brought more talk, though no one except Chance, Justin, and Juliet knew how it was different.

Juliet discovered that no one told whether or not they were going. Chance talked with each individually. That was the fun of it. It was a surprise. You had no time to plan ahead. She had, on several occasions, pestered Chance and Justin, until she knew for sure she was going.

After that was confirmed, she had made it her business to guess at who was doing what and their names, and plan very carefully about what she would, and would not take with her.

* * *

The night before they left, Justin knocked. She could tell if it was him now. He had a different tone.

"Come in, Justin." She zipped the backpack with the things she was taking, and turned towards the door.

Justin stepped in.

"What?"

"I just wanted to ah… talk to you. I thought it might be better if I didn't spring many surprises on you. You don't tend to like those very much. Especially if I know before you."

"Go on," said Juliet suspiciously. She didn't quite trust the sound of this. She had the idea she wouldn't like it.

"It's required that everyone shared tents," mumbled Justin apologetically. He didn't know why it was, but every time he started talking to her about touchy subjects, he got more than a little nervous.

"And there are no other women going."

"Yeah."

"And so…?"

"And so Chance wants you to… share… a tent with me." Justin flushed slightly, and squirmed again.

Juliet stepped closer. Within kicking distance. "He wants me to sleep with you?"

"Or would you rather sleep with one of the other men? At least we're married. That, or do all night guard duty for four weeks." Suddenly, he felt angry for no reason. It wasn't like he was horrid. He didn't drool all over the place or anything.

Juliet went up on her toes, glaring all the harder because she still had to look up into his eyes. "Fine. I get the point. But there will be certain rules. And you _will_ respect them. And me."

"Yeah, I know." He didn't move for a minute.

"Don't tell me there's more…"

"Hmm? Oh. No, that's all. That I know of, at least. Just that there are quite a few men who won't be helpful, and you might want to tread carefully around them. They won't be happy about you once they find out. And, ah— I also wondered if— if you—"

"What?"

Justin squirmed. "Don't look at me like that. If you wanted to talk to your brother."

She stared at him. "Talk to my brother? Why?"

"Or don't you care to?"

"No, I would! I mean, why would you let me… do something like that? I thought—"

"I'm not as big of a jerk as you think I am." Justin hesitated, finally feeling better now that he had won a few points, and then pulled her cell phone out of his pocket.

"Thank you." Juliet took it uncertainly, paused, and opened it, pressing the autodial button.

Justin sat down on a chair, and waited.

"Hey. Brother?"

"What now? Why haven't you called me back?" Butler sounded decidedly angry.

"Because Justin took my phone from me." Juliet glanced across the room at him. Justin was sitting up very straight, watching her. He looked a little more tense than before.

Butler muttered a few things under his breath. "How's he treated you?"

"He's pretty much ignored me."

"Where do you stay? What do you do? What are you allowed to do?" She could hear a rustling of papers, and more muttering.

"Oh, they've been decent. I have my own room, they let me do what I want. I keep the hours I want; eat what and when I want; go where I want. All that good stuff. They leave me alone."

"Is he there in the room with you?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment. Juliet knew Butler would be more careful now. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Leaving on a trip."

Justin stood, shaking his head. "No details, Butler. None. I'll take away your communications, you won't be allowed to go, and—"

"I'm not stupid, _Anthony_!"

"You asked for me not to use your first name, if I remember correctly."

"What's going on?" Butler's voice cut in, worried now.

"Nothing. We were arguing. Don't ask anything more about the trip, okay? I'll get in a lot of trouble for it. The trip is just—"

Justin grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling the phone away. "You listen to me, Juliet Butler. Don't even mention the trip anymore, or anything to do with it! One more, and you're done!"

Juliet didn't move for a moment. Then she nodded. "Okay. Okay. Yeah. I'm sorry."

He let go, and moved back, folding his arms.

"Don't ask about it. Okay?"

Butler muttered something else. "What did he threaten to do to you if you did?"

"Things."

"Are you staying in North America?"

"No."

"Is it Europe?"

"Obviously not. Grow up. Do you think I like this situation or something?"

It took Butler a moment to process that she was throwing in the random comments to lead Justin off.

"Is it a training type of trip? Just to keep everyone in top shape?"

"So you finally get it?" Juliet glanced at Justin again, and then lowered her eyes, studying the ground. She wasn't going to push things.

"A few weeks?"

"More than that! Think about it! I am _stuck_ here, for the rest of my life! And you ask me I'm un_happy_?"

"A month?"

"Pretty much."

"Is it South America?"

"I can't believe it took you that long. Grow _up_!" Juliet sat down on the bed again, crossing her legs.

"How many of you are going?"

"How should I know? You're on the opposite side of the world, you idiot! Do you think I sit here all day, watching your stupid news?"

"Are you going to Brazil?"

"Of course. Any other brilliant guesses?"

"Somewhere in the southern part?"

Juliet snorted an answer.

"Argentina?"

Justin nodded to her. "Wrap it up. A few moments more. Then you're done."

"I have to go in just a moment, okay brother? Hurry up and finish."

"Ah… Chile?"

"Yeah. Okay, listen, Justin wants the phone back, so I've got to go. I love you brother."

"Love you too, Juliet. I will come and get you. I promise. And Justin will regret ever having _anything_ to do with you. He will wish himself long dead, when I'm done with him."

"Good. I hope so. Bye."

Juliet shut the phone, and handed it to Justin. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I shouldn't have…"

He studied her for a moment. "Whatever. I suggest you get some sleep; it's ten already. Once we get started, we'll be going to bed at twelve, and waking up at four every day for a month."

"Don't worry about me."

"I won't." He shot the bag beside her a skeptical look, and walked out, slamming the door.

Juliet smiled. There was so much he didn't know…

* * *

The next morning, she woke up at two thirty, like always, got ready, double checked everything, and went outside for a light warm up jog and practice. When she got back, it was almost four, and the men were assembling on the porch, talking in low, but definitely excited tones.

She got plenty of glares, and even more raised eyebrows, but she ignored them all, and sat down on the porch rail, backpack between her feet. Why should she bother explaining?

At four exactly, Justin and Chance stepped outside, nodding to the men. It was quickly silence.

Chance shrugged. "Everyone knows the rules, I am sure. Why bother repeating them? The vans are coming around from the back. They'll be here in a moment. I'll explain trip details later on, and who does what and those things. Any questions?"

The was an immediate clamor about Juliet. Chance scowled at them reprovingly. "It might do better to show her a little respect. She is, after all, just as good as her brother is, in some way, and even better in others. I chose for her to accompany us. If she ever decides to leave, the world will probably soon know a lot about how you behave. Please try to act a little mature. It doesn't really hurt, you know."

Soft laughter. Behind them, the vans stopped, and Juliet was quickly forgotten, as they fought for certain seats, and passed rumors about where they were going.

* * *

**Much better than the last chapter, isn't it? Yes, I know the conversation with Dom was a bit long, but you'll forgive me for that, I'm almost sure. The trip has, after all, started.**

**This will be quite a lot of fun. There are _so_ many possibilities… just think about it, people! Anyway, those of you who live in Chile or Brazil will probably be ranting at me for forever about how vague, or how wrong I am. I'm sorry ahead of time. I do try my best, but I don't want to research everything. Doesn't the word '_kick_', mean the same thing as a technical jargonish term in karate?**

**Still though, it will be wonderful. And the romance will start quite soon, for those of you impatient. Review, and give me either opinions, or information.**


	15. Brazil

**Hello again, you people. I am having a wonderful time with this. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, you who live in South America or are very familiar with it will probably be more than a little frustrated with me at times. Those of you who don't, will not even notice. Forgive me for the sake of the story. I'm getting a little rushed. It's getting closer to the end of May.**

**I know most of you will roll your eyes, but though I did not research anything else, I did research the cities, though I don't know about the flights, and this is possible, so ha!**

**And the reviews... over one hundred now!**

**Ahava: Yes, your new email was lovely. ;) Thanks.**

**AgiVega: I had to put them together like that. It left room for _sooo_ much complication later on. Besides, being a slightly naught child, I like to have fun. But too much tends to ruin plot, so I'm only... suggestive at the end. Plenty of tearful romance though. I love it. I can't help it. I have to have tears somewhere...**

**aperfectattitude: Yes, I know. Justin _is_ sweet. And the trip will be wonderful.**

**Elyne: Though I don't understand why you gave me the same review twice, I do appreciate that it bumped up my numbers. Anyway, I know Dom is making romance look impossible, but it happens. I promise.**

**Holly Rox: I'm glad you didn't think it was a drag. I can't wait for Wednesday either. I'm getting bored with this part of the story. But I suppose that's from reading it over and over. Fanfiction won't let me review all the time either. Anyway, publish the last bit of your story. I'll review all the chapters when I get the time, so you have over seventy reviews.**

**Merayna: I haven't heard from you in a while. Don't worry, romance starts soon... Around Wednesday, I believe.**

**R.C.C.: Yes, things will be wonderful when the two families collide. Someone will be shot, and hurt very badly, and it almost elevates to a full-scale war. And then there will be a very stupid idea that turns out to be brilliant strategy. It happens soon. I promise.**

**The Blazing Blade: The TRIP, for you, but the rest of us will ignore your rants, and continue to be sane people. We're only writing it this once to passify you. And I'm curious. What naughty thing couldn't you write? (It's WHO! WHO, I say!) Update your story, David. I'm fed up with waiting for another chapter. Or can't you write, because you don't know how? (after all, they didn't accept you into the super SMART class) grinning wickedly, as David gnashes his teeth in rage**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks. You ought to update your own.**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

The plane trip to Santarém was uneventful. Juliet slept the entire time, except when they were changing planes. Then, she rallied enough to walk onto the next one, make herself comfortable, ask how much longer it would take, and go to sleep again.

It worked well. No one bothered her, and no one noticed her like they first had. She didn't look very threatening, curled up like a kitten on a seat, one arm still in a cast.

Juliet didn't really mind what anyone else though. That would change as soon as she wanted it to. Why have a heart attack over it?

* * *

Justin woke her up when they landed in Brazil. "Come on. Let's go. We're staying at a hotel tonight, and tomorrow we're flying out in a smaller plane to a more isolated spot."

After a few heavy blinks, she roused herself, picked up her backpack, and trotted off the plane after the rest of them. Despite her growing impatience with having to stay in the company of so may Anthonys, she was more than a little excited about the actual trip.

It promised so many chances to prove herself.

* * *

The hotel was actually pretty small, and Juliet doubted anyone else was spending the night. They took up most of the space.

The babbling was quickly hushed, as Chance began to pair off people to rooms. There were plenty of crossed fingers, too. Whoever he gave you, you were stuck with for the rest of the trip. They helped you with chores, they shared a tent, all of the junk.

Juliet didn't bother paying attention. She knew who her… '_partner_' was.

Finally, Justin tapped her on the shoulder, as the men started to move off down halls, holding out a key. "It's the last room on the right. Make yourself comfortable; I have a few responsibilities, and things I need to take care of with Chance."

"Fine. Knock, before coming in, will you?"

Justin gritted his teeth, and moved off without replying. He didn't trust himself.

Laughing wickedly under her breath, Juliet watched him go, and then trotted towards her room. A few of the slower people standing at the end of the hall got pushed aside, but other than that, she managed not to get in any fights. There _was_ a small scuffling, but that was quickly ended, and Juliet unlocked the door, and went in.

Quickly, she dressed for bed, and checked through her pack again. She knew everything was there, but it was a habit that Butler had taught her early on. You never knew what you might have dropped or forgotten, and the sooner you know, the sooner you can avoid situations in which you will need them.

There was a knock. "Come in."

Justin opened the door, and stepped inside, glancing over her cautiously, as she sat down on the bed, and started to brush out her hair. "Hi."

"What?" Juliet lay back on her bed, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Then go to sleep and leave me alone, please. And be very quiet. I hate sleeping in the same room as loud people. I can't sleep."

He grumbled something under his breath, and threw himself down on his bed. "It's pretty pointless brushing your hair. It's going to get messed up, and it's not like this is a beauty contest."

Juliet smiled thinly. "I take care to look my best at all times, because I am a professional, Justin. If you can't do your job, and keep yourself neat at the same time, you are _not_ a professional. It takes talent. Talent that you apparently don't have?"

"Shut up."

"Someday," said Juliet cheerfully, and kicked back the covers. "Someday, maybe I will."

Justin stuck his head under the pillow, and pretended not to hear her.

* * *

Butler studied his map. Brazil, and Chile. Great. And they would be gone for a month. At least he had plenty of time to _find_ them. Of course, he didn't know how many there would be, though he had a good guess, and he didn't know where they'd be going, and what they'd be doing, though he had more than one good guess. Just a few pieces of information.

A month's chance to get his little sister back.

Slowly, his finger traced the route he thought they would take. From Santarém up the river until they came to Manaus. Then, they would probably fly to Salta in Argentina, go across to the Andes, and through the Atacama Desert to the sea. They would still have a few days left. Maybe they would rest, maybe they would take the sea.

He sighed. He couldn't be sure about Brazil though. It was a huge country, and the jungle never ended. He would have a better chance in Chile, once they got there. There, they would move more slowly, hindered by the mountains and the sun.

Butler took a deep breath, picked up his phone, and called the Lodge. People would be willing to help. There wasn't a person there who wasn't fighting mad about things.

* * *

Juliet woke up at two thirty, dressed quickly, stretched, checked her pack, and sat down on the bed to meditate.

Almost an hour later, Justin rolled over with a yawn, as his watch went off. He started when he saw her already awake. "You're crazy! How long have you been up?"

Juliet shook her head at him. "Please, Justin. When I choose to wake up is my business. I did not bother you, and you slept perfectly well. I can function with a certain amount of sleep, that obviously differs from the amount that you needs. There is no right or wrong."

Justin swung out of bed, reaching for one of his bags. "Yeah, whatever. Not that I don't appreciate lectures anymore, but I'm not really in the mood. Not now, okay?"

"I think I might understand," said Juliet sweetly. "Please use the restroom to dress."

He swore at her under his breath. "What kind of perverted… would…"

"I'm sure you would, given the chance. Now go get dressed, we need to be out there soon. People are already getting up for breakfast."

Justin slammed the door to the bathroom, and stormed out a few minutes later, bumping into her, as she started to open the door to the hall.

"Watch where you're going, Justin."

"_You_!" He paused, suddenly interested by the backpack. "Is that all you brought?"

"Do you see me carrying anything else?"

"How did you _fit_ everything in there? You couldn't have everything you need… We had to each pack our own tools for everything— the machetes, and rope, and all that stuff. _And_ clothing, and— yeah. Everything. Don't tell me it's all in there."

"I'd say it was," smirked Juliet, opened the door, and shut it in his face.

* * *

The men avoided her, suddenly falling silent, as she walked into the front area of the hotel, where they were eating. They didn't trust her, and they certainly didn't know whether or not to ignore her. That, and the fact that she and Justin had shared a room.

They were curious about that. Curious to see if Justin was still alive, and what had happened.

Juliet picked up a bagel and an apple, slipped the apple into her pocket, and sat down to eat the bagel, studying the men carefully, one at a time. It would be best to have a good idea of how they would treat her, how they acted towards the other men, and them in general if she was going to be working closely with them for a month.

Until Dom came to take her away, that was.

A few minutes later, Justin and Chance walked into the room, as they had yesterday morning. Juliet realized that this was a thing they did. Justin and Chance were in charge together.

Chance nodded to the room. "Good morning. I hope everyone slept well. You won't get anymore sleep until twelve, and then only four hours, unless you're on watch tonight, which case it'll be two."

Grunts. They knew what was coming. They weren't looking forwards to it either.

"We're going to be driven a way up the river until the end of the road, basically. Then we start hiking. Be prepared. It's not light stuff. I'll hand out the papers you'll need to go over when we load up. Remember, this has to be memorized. The car is a great place to do it, because you won't have any other time, and you'll need it right away."

More grunts.

Justin nodded to the door. "Come on then, people. Move! We don't have all day. The vans are waiting. Alphabetical order, please."

Juliet shook her head, and trotted after Justin, as the men poured out the doors. '_j_' '_u_'. Not too hard to figure out that they were in the same bus together. This could get interesting.

In fact, she was looking forwards to things.

* * *

**Butler is, for those of you wondering, going to break up the party, but it shall be lovely, and endearing, and in the end, of course, no matter what happens, they live happily ever after.**

**Those of you who read Dead Dreams, know that I have a thing about writing horribly sad scenes, and then leaving you wondering if that's it. (actually, I was nice, and said it wasn't really:)) I promise the same thing will happen here. Really, it will. I love the responses. Last time, people were so angry with me. I like evoking feelings in people. It means I actually wrote it quite well.**

**Anyway, review, and tell me what you think about this chapter, and about what should happen next. As always, I am happy to hear from you, answer questions, talk about nonsense, proofread, read, and all those other things if you email me. And I answer right away, except on weekends. I'm a Monday through Friday person, for those of you wondering. (Time: 8 a.m. – 3 p.m. Central Time, North America) :)**


	16. The Trek Begins

**This chapter, (I hope) will be better than the last. Actually, that's kind of a stupid thing to say. Of _course_, you always hope that the next chapter will be better than the last. Refloc, you are out of it today.**

**You guys know what goes here, so I'm not going to say it. I didn't do my research. You'll see what I didn't do it on in my writing, unless you live at the South Pole, in which case, you probably don't know what heat, and that junk is. :) And the non-gender specific thing? I had to put that in there. Forgive me, if you still remember what that is. If not, reread all the previous chapters until you do.**

**Elyne: Yep, but Juliet is that kind of person, she'll be nice to him later. **

**Eva Evans: Rediculously close to the future enough for you? Yeah, you like Dom. Anyway, he is _NOT _gay! End of conversation. If you portray him as such, I think I'll blow up.**

**Holly Rox: Is coming... is coming. Very soon the romance starts. I'm subtle but very obvious. The persons who don't realize it, are Juliet and Justin, but of course, we all know. And about the reviews, hey, you did the same thing for me, so there. And you almost have eighty on your story now. I wish the ending had been better though, but it was you, I suppose. Endurance is what I really want to read. Update soon!**

**The Blazing Blade: I'll do better next time. The forest isn't important, it's the mountains. The desert isn't even there in the story, so yeah. And I'm deadly curious. If you don't tell me, (if not in the review, in the email) I will spam your mail box with letters of WHO and questions asking what you wanted to tell me that you didn't want other people to see. And you skipped a word in your review (it), and spelled 'nashes' wrong. It's _gnashes_. And update your story soon dear. I'm impatient. **

**Trouble Kelp: I can't wait for your update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Justin hopped out of the car, followed by Chance, the rest of the men, and Juliet. Juliet seemed quite relaxed, and almost bored, compared to the rest of the them. In a way though, he supposed it was better. She wouldn't lose her temper as easily.

The vans, owned by local people that Chance had hired instead of taxi's, pulled away, and they were left alone.

Chance raised his voice. "Alright people! It's time to go. If you paid attention earlier, and studied your packet and maps, and whatnot, you should know what's going on! I want you guys in order!" He glanced at Juliet. "That is… guys in a non-gender specific way."

Juliet returned the stare, and then pushed her way through the men to the front, ignoring low whispers. Thankfully, she had been given the job of leading today.

The system the Anthonys used, was really quite interesting. Each person was assigned a number, and given a partner, by Chance. They got points for how they handled things, both as a team, and individually. It was a good way to do things. People tried harder.

No one knew anyone else's number though, so when Chance had written down that a certain number would lead, people hadn't known it was her. Which was too bad for them.

Chance frowned slightly, forgetting the men, as they jostled and shoved into place. "That's all you brought? And what about a machete? You were told to bring one!"

"Assuming I needed it." Juliet shook her head at him. "Listen. I pack light. I don't know about you, but I'm a professional. This is my outfit. I'm not going to go staggering around under a shopping mall of junk. Believe me when I say I have everything I need."

Most of the men were listening now. Juliet knew that she had better live up to what shed just said. People would be watching her.

He shrugged. "Fine. Go ahead then."

Juliet smiled slightly, showing a little bit of teeth, and stepped forward into the trees. This would be fun.

Five hours later, still, none of the men had their machetes out. There was no need for them. Somehow, Juliet had managed to avoid all of it, slipping in and out, and hardly leaving any traces at all. It was like they weren't even there, except for footprints in the muddy spots. At the moment, she was standing in a clearing up ahead, waiting for them to catch up.

It was bad, actually. That they weren't leaving a trail. Dom would have been able to follow it easily.

Finally, Justin caught up, and hurried towards her before the other men could follow him. "You need to slow down, Juliet."

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"You need to slow down." He wiped a hand across his face, wincing as bug bites stung here and there. It looked like she had avoided all of those too. "This is too early to go this fast. Not everyone will be able to keep up."

Juliet shrugged. "Look, Justin. If you can't keep up, that's your problem, not mine. I can keep this pace for a month or more. You guys are obviously not prepared, or ready for this kind of workout."

Chance strode up, glaring at Justin. "Cut the talking. Most of them are here; let's go!"

Juliet took off again, pulling her apple out of her pocket, a eating it quickly, before it could attract many insects. She hated having bugs buzzing around your head while you ate.

* * *

It got dark after a few more hours, and behind her, men started turning on flashlights. Juliet shook her head. It was pretty pointless, really. In fact, it made it harder to see things. She pushed on ahead, until she was out of the light, and in the darkness.

Again, Justin came after her. "You can't go wandering around without light!"

Juliet took his flashlight, and turned it off. "You know what? I see a lot better without the light! And I'm serious. The light can blind you to a lot of things, Justin. I think I'm safer without it."

Justin gritted his teeth, took back his flashlight, and once again joined the men.

She smiled.

* * *

At eleven, she started looking around, leading the men in one direction, and then darting off out of sight, circling around them, and going up ahead: searching for a place to camp.

The men kept tramping on, too tired to realize she wasn't there in front of them half the time. It was always like this the first few days. Then they got into a rhythm, and it wasn't that bad.

Around twelve, Juliet suddenly appeared in the middle of the group, and tapped Chance politely on the shoulder. "It's twelve. We need to stop. There's a camp right up ahead."

More than a few of the men jumped.

Chance turned and looked at her. "Why aren't you up ahead? Like you were a moment ago?"

Juliet laughed. "I haven't been up there for the last _hour_! You just thought I was. I was looking around for a good place to camp. And it's twelve. And here it is—"

She motioned to the clearing they had just entered. On one end, there was even a nice little stream.

There was silence for a moment. Then Chance nodded. "Fine. Go ahead and set things up, people."

Juliet moved off, as people spread out, each doing their own job. She'd found the camp, she didn't have to help set it up. Other people would do that for her.

Justin was setting up the tent on the far end of the clearing, away from most of the others. Juliet studied it for a moment, and then frowned. "Why are we so isolated, Justin?"

Slowly, he tapped in a stake, and then straightened, meeting her eyes. "That bothers you, doesn't it? You think I'm going to take advantage of you."

"Not necessarily. I just wondered." She dropped her backpack on the ground, looking up at him.

Justin turned away, glancing the tent over to make sure everything was in place securely. "You want to know the truth then? Why I'm setting up over here, instead of the middle of camp?"

"Why?"

He waved a hand at the camp. "Look! All of those people are curious about us! All of those people are watching, and they're listening. I want a little privacy, okay?"

"Fine! Anything else?"

"Yeah! There is!" Justin stood there a moment, glaring into the dark, and then looked back at her. "You're going to make a damn fool out of me tonight, aren't you? And you know what? I don't want everyone talking about it! That's why. Okay?"

Juliet stared at him for a long moment. "Okay," she said coolly. "I understand. Maybe you should have said something before. Okay? Yeah. That's fine."

There was a moment of uncertain silence, before Justin unzipped the tent, and stepped inside, dropping his pack. "Do you want to go ahead and change, or sleep in your clothes?"

"I'll just sleep in my clothes. I'm getting up in just a bit anyway to exercise. I don't want to wake you up then."

Justin nodded, pulling a light blanket and pillow out of a bag. "Thanks."

Juliet set her backpack down, slipped in after him, and zipped up the tent as he turned on a flashlight.

He looked at her in surprise as she produced a light jacket, and curled up with it on the floor of the tent, using it for a pillow. "You didn't pack anything else?"

"No. I'm used to sleeping on the ground. It doesn't bother me. Besides, it's hot."

"What about in the Andes?"

"I'll be fine." She opened her eyes a crack, looking at him. "Believe me. I will."

Justin did not look convinced.

"Turn off the light, please. It's time to get some sleep. And I'm really tired."

Without a word, he flipped off the light.

"Thank you. Do you want me to wake you up at any particular time, or not?"

"You might wake me up a few minutes before who's ever on guard duty starts yelling. That always scares me half to death the first few days. I get a huge rush of adrenaline I would have liked to have later on in the day."

"Right."

* * *

Butler hung up. The calls were made, and everything was ready. In a week, the team he had put together would leave the Lodge for Santiago. And from there, they would go into the mountains and desert to find his sister.

And this Justin person— who had dared to take her. It would be more than painful. He would make sure of that.

* * *

**Lovely, isn't it, you people? Now, even Dom is an obstacle. All these wonderful complications— they make the most perfect of stories, don't they?**

**It would be advised to review as soon as possible, people. I know you didn't reveiw the last bit or so, probably because it was boring. Unboringness starts up again, so review those chapters. For those of you who review anyways, thanks a lot.**

**I really enjoy hearing from you guys, so please take the time to check, and make sure you've got the latest, and aren't three chapters behind already.**


	17. The Andes

**Hey again! This is turning quite good. I'm going to summarize everything, so we don't have to sit around for forever, and then we will actually get to the '_interesting_' part. Romance, and shooting, and tragedy, and so on.**

**And you guys? Don't ask me how a sheltered spot is out of danger of an avalanche. I don't know. But anything is possible, so pretend you believe me.**

**absolute power: Exactly. Okay, in the dark, you can't see past the ring of your light, and everything else can see you. (If it's white or yellow light. You can see in the dark and use a gree or red light. To prove it, use a clock to read, at night, and then look up. You can still see just as well, but if you use a white light, and then look up after turning it off, you won't be able to see anything. Unless you have weird eyes.)**

**AgiVega: Yep. It was cute. Romance and shooting starts about now. Tell me what you think.**

**allstarplayer324: Someone new! I love getting new people. There will be new chapters everyday, if you haven't noticed already. Keep reading.**

**aperfectattitude: Thanks. Butler has arrived.**

**avovisto: That part. One and a half chapters I guess. It's less than the rest of things. Sorry. Explain about the disappointed part for the all works out. I meant I knew what would happen. There are still a lot of problems in the the story.**

**Elyne: Yep. Juliet is better. In her own way. And no, the Anthonys don't train with Madam. They and the Butlers would tear each other apart. They train at home. Most of them are idiots with muscle, obviously. The only people I wanted to develope (not spelled right, sorry)were Justin and Chance, so I was stereotyical about the others.**

**Holly Rox: I'm curious now. And excited. A sequel or more chatpers? (I assume it's a sequel) Update Endurance.It's definitely my favorite.**

**notdapunkprincess: Not exactly. You'll see.**

**The Blazing Blade: Fine. Be that way. I shall pretend you're not there for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

The next week and two days were… good. Justin was nice, and left her alone. None of the men volunteered to get in any fights with her. The bugs ignored her entirely.

They even beat their scheduled time of arrival, which gave them an extra day to rest. But Juliet was not happy. Where was Dom? When was he coming? Would he even find her?

She didn't know, and she didn't want anyone to wonder what was bothering her, so she was careful, but she worried about Justin asking too many questions.

After their extra day of '_rest_', most of which the men spent arguing, they loaded onto a plane, and flew to Salta.

Juliet slept the whole way.

* * *

After spending a night in another small, crowded hotel, and driving as far as roads permitted, they took off into the mountains.

At first, it wasn't that difficult, and it was almost enjoyable at times. There was a light powdery snow on the ground here and there, and the sun was out. It was almost warm without a wind.

Then they started to get higher up. The ground was steeper, and rockier. They had to climb in places. There were no trees to block the wind. And there was much more snow— wet snow, that got in their shoes. At night, Juliet spread her coat over her, instead of using it for a pillow, and Justin used all his blankets and jackets, rather than one.

There was less talking, and more shivering.

* * *

Juliet glanced up again, and then looked back at Justin. "It's going to storm. A snow storm."

"You can you tell? It's looked like that for two days!"

"It will. It's going to start now. Light, at first, like they always do, but it'll get worse. I know it will. It's going to be bad. We'd better be careful, is all I'm saying. Know it's coming."

"Yeah right," snapped Justin.

A thick snowflake drifted down between them. And then another.

Juliet looked at him.

"Okay, fine. You win; you happy?"

She shook her head. "It's going to be bad. Really bad. Where's Chance? I want to talk to him."

"He's up front."

Juliet moved forwards in the line. "Hey Chance!"

Chance turned around, squinting at her. "What?"

"This isn't going to be a light snow. Not a medium snow. Not a heavy snow. It's going to be huge. Really bad. Really bad storm. We need to have some kind of idea of what we're doing. It's going to hit full force in another hour or so. Probably a couple of feet."

No one said anything for a moment. They were all looking up. Most of them had to blink snow out of their eyes.

Finally, Chance nodded. "Fine. As soon as we come to a good spot to camp, we'll camp, and wait it out."

The snow began to fall faster, and everyone picked up the pace, whispering in worried tones, and glancing up every now and then.

After about thirty minutes of this, Chance stopped, motioning to a sheltered spot that wasn't in danger of an avalanche. "Let's hurry. We'll switch the guards every twenty minutes. Pitch the tents, and start a fire, if we can. Stay warm everyone. Be careful about going to sleep without enough to cover you. You'll freeze if it gets much colder."

The tents were pitched at an amazing speed. Juliet was sure no one had ever been this eager to get inside. Not even the first night. In fact, she found herself helping Justin, stomping on the stakes to push them into the frozen ground, and snapping replies to questions he asked.

Finally, they ducked inside, Justin quickly zipping it up behind him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Juliet paused a moment, and then opened her backpack, pulling out a sweater, and fumbling with it.

Justin watched her a moment as she struggled to get it over her head. She was so numb, she could barely do that. There was no way she was going to sleep without freezing herself. Not with that, and a coat.

Juliet lay down, wrapping herself tightly in her jacket, but he could see that she was shaking.

"Go to sleep," whispered Juliet. She knew what he was thinking, he could tell. And it made her angry no doubt. Because she was sure he felt sorry for her, and she did not want that.

For a moment, he didn't move. Then, he stood, and threw his blankets over her. "Go to sleep. I'll check on you in a little while, and make sure you're still okay. I'm going to talk with someone."

She stared at him in surprise, uncertainty flickering through her eyes. "Are you sure Justin?Really. I—"

He nodded, and slipped out.

* * *

When he stepped back in, half an hour later. Juliet was asleep, curled up in a tight ball, half buried.

Justin rubbed his hands together quickly, and bent, brushing back her hair, and slipping his hand into the hollow of her neck. She felt warm, and her pulse was strong.

He studied her a moment. She was prettier than he had noticed. A lot prettier. Of course, he had _noticed_, but he hadn't appreciated it. Not really. It was hard to appreciate the beauty of someone who insisted on threatening your life, every time they ran into you.

Juliet stirred, pulling away from him. "Your hand is cold…" she mumbled drowsily. "Don't."

With a slight smile, he removed his hand, tucked the covers tighter, and went out again.

* * *

Juliet rolled over, glancing at her watch. Almost three _hours_ had gone by. She shouldn't have slept that long. Quickly, she got up and 'shut' the covers to trap some of the heat.

Justin— he had come in to check on her when she was asleep. She had said something to him…

Juliet shook her head. Probably: 'Go away!', or something like that.

Quickly, she ducked outside the tent, looking around. There was almost a foot of snow already, and the wind was getting bad. Justin was walking from guard to guard, talking, and keeping them awake, in general.

"Justin!"

He turned, and came towards her. "What's the matter? Did you get too cold?"

"You should have woken me up! You need some sleep too!"

"What were you going to do while I slept?" He shrugged. "Go back and sleep some more. _You_ need it."

She glared at him. "Get in there _now_! I accidentally woke you up in the middle of the night, and you got two hours of sleep. You can't afford to be running around that tired in this kind of storm!"

Justin sighed. "Look, I'm fine. Really. You don't need to worry about me. Go back and sleep."

"I will. Once you've gotten a few hours." Juliet reached out, pulling his hand out of his coat pocket. "Your fingers are frozen! You can't stay out here any longer, you idiot!"

"And what are you going to do while I'm sleeping?"

"Get in there!"

For a moment, he looked at her, weighing things out. Then, he bent and opened the tent.

"Inside."

She followed him in, zipping up the tent, brushing snow out of her hair. "Go on. Lie down."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. It's much warmer in here than it is out there."

"Not warm enough." Justin looked up at her as he pulled off his other boot, and brushed the snow off of himself. "You're going to freeze, Butler, unless you have something warmer, and there aren't enough blankets for both of us. You know that."

Juliet pursed her lips, watching him slide under the blankets. He was right of course. And that was what was annoying her.

"Well?"

She leaned down, and gave him a shove. "Move over."

Justin stared at her in surprise, not quite believing she was serious. "Move over?"

"Yes, move over!"

Again, he paused, and finally rolled to the side, allowing her room to slip under beside him.

Juliet muttered something under her breath, and curled up with her back to him, pushing down her jacket between them. "Shut up; go to sleep; and don't get too close!"

He decided it was in his best interest to obey.

* * *

Butler glanced up through the falling snow, watching the men scurry around the camp, setting up tents, and starting fires where they could. He had caught the storm just in time. It had come up fast, almost out of nowhere. He just hoped Juliet was safe.

Again, he looked towards the pass, where three of the men had disappeared a few hours earlier. He shouldn't have sent them off like that. The mountains interfered with the walkie-talkies, and they weren't making any connection. If they didn't get back soon, they probably wouldn't, and they'd freeze, sooner or later. It was too cold.

That, and the fact that he felt old, was troubling him. Doing hard work in the mountains was always trying, with the smaller amount of oxygen, and the cold, and elevation, but this time, he was unusually tired, and it was extremely difficult to breathe. If it weren't for Juliet being on the line, he doubted he would have come in the first place.

A guard behind him shouted, and Butler spun, already reaching for his gun. Then he stopped. It was the three he'd sent off earlier, and they were obviously excited.

"We found them!"

They hurried up, grinning.

"Where? Did you see Juliet?"

"No," said one of them. "We couldn't get very close because of their guards, and the snow was too thick. But they're only about four miles west of here. And I don't think they'll probably move anytime soon. Not with the storm and all, so we have time."

Butler smiled. Something quite rare, lately.

* * *

**This isn't quite as close to the end as you all think it is. I promise! There will be more complications. I am liking this a lot. It's closer to the kind of fiction that's mine. The novel I'm writing now, though sci-fi, is in this style. For me, it's very fun to write, and I don't get easily bored.**

**Anyway, why bother telling you to review? I'm sure everyone else does. I shall update very soon too, people, so be watching!**

**One question. Should I write another story like this? (not about Juliet, in this style) If everyone thinks so, I'll write one like that for next year too. I had a funny idea last night. Maybe it's short, and maybe it's long.**


	18. Around the Corner

**Another chapter… glorious, isn't it? And fun things are starting to happen now, aren't they? Romance, like always, and Dom is closing in, and things in general are getting quite tense. I love stories like these.**

**Anyway—**

**absolute power: Yep, she's lucky. And you're right, I usually hate it when people write an old character with a new one. In fact, Juliet is the only character I've ever been able to pull it off with, in all my thousands of fanfic pages. (Only a few of which are published, since the rest is terrible.) I'm glad you like them though. They are a cute couple, aren't they?**

**AgiVega: Heh heh. Wait and see. Not good things, I tell you!**

**Ahava: So you're back! Glad to see you. You'll see... you'll see. Heh heh. October is bad.**

**aperfectattitude: Not very good. But yeah, it was sweet, keeping each other warm.**

**avovisto: Nothing like that. You wait and see. There will be tears yet.**

**Elyne: You wait and see. Juliet just notices weather. I do that all the time, and people look at me like I'm weird, but oh well. When Dom gets here, it will be even more interesting. Unfortunately. As you see in this chapter, Justin gets hurt. And Dom hurts him later, but... Can't tell.**

**Emiline: Very disappointing. I heard there's another book coming out though. Something about a lost colony, and running out of magic, or something. Ask avovisto.**

**Eva Evans: Thanks. I'm working on another one. And I'm _very_ glad you're not making Butler gay.**

**Holly Rox: If I use the one I'm playing with now, there shall definitely be fairies, but no humans. I can't combine them in action stories. It doesn't work for me. Something with Trouble and Holly naturally. grins I'm not a copy-cat, I promise... And about Endurance, is it something in particular, or is it just being difficult for no reason?**

**notdapunkprincess: Yep, Dom is a problem now. You wait.**

**silverfalls: Someone new! Good. Keep reading. I'm almost at the end- five more chapters, but they're good ones.**

**The Blazing Blade: Fine, meany-head! pouts like child Don't then! I'll stalk you and find out your deepest, darkest secret if you don't review! sticks out tongue Bleh. Blah.**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks for reviewing twice. I'm playing with an idea for another story like this that may turn into something bigger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Justin opened his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented. It was very dark, but the snow outside the tent reflected just enough light, that he could see the dark outline of Juliet. She had rolled over, and curled up against him, using his chest for a pillow.

For some reason, he didn't mind.

Cautiously, he ran his fingers through her hair, playing with it, and wrapping it around his hands. Somehow, she had managed to keep it as clean as if she showered every day. And it was soft— silky soft, and so fine, it kept slipping through his fingers.

"You like my hair?"

Justin started, jerking back, a flush rising on his face. "I'm sorry— I didn't mean…"

She still looked like she was asleep, curled up, eyes closed, breathing softly, except for a slight smirk teasing at her mouth. "You're acting guilty. Were you thinking things you shouldn't have?"

"I wasn't!" said Justin hotly. "I was only playing with your hair, but I thought you were going to hit me, or get angry, or _something_! And you startled me too. I wasn't expecting you to wake up like that."

"I'm a light sleeper."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She opened her eyes a crack, watching him. "You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

Justin glared at her. "Will you stop putting me a position so that whatever I say _is_ wrong? So that I'm going to get into trouble no matter what? I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay." Juliet shut her eyes again. "Go back to sleep. Or aren't you tired anymore?"

"Not very," he admitted.

Juliet murmured something.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can play with my hair if you want. I'm going back to sleep. Just don't wake me up or pull."

Justin hesitated, and then stood, wrapping her back up in the covers. "You go to sleep. I'm going to check on the guards outside. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"You need sleep, Justin. Lie back down."

For a long time, he just looked at her. Then he nodded. "Fine. After I check on the guards."

* * *

When he came back in, Juliet was asleep again, right where he had left her. Justin stood, watching her for a while, and then slid in beside her.

Juliet moved closer in her sleep, stretching out against him, and burrowing down until he was almost covering her completely.

He could feel her soft breathing on the back of his neck, her little head resting lightly on his shoulder. Justin wasn't quite sure what to do. Whether or not he should leave her like that, and risk being yelled at later, or move, and be yelled at now, when he woke her up.

He decided to leave her there.

* * *

Two hours later, a while after it had stopped snowing, Chance unzipped the tent, and stuck his head in to make sure they were alright. He looked more than a little surprised to see Juliet curled up with Justin, fast asleep, and not seeming to care.

Justin looked up quickly, dropping a strand of her hair. "What's the matter?"

Chance shook his head, looking slightly amused. "Nothing. I'm just checking on everyone, to make sure no nitwit fell asleep without being properly covered. I suppose warmth is not a problem with you two?"

Justin flushed. "She didn't bring anything except that light jacket she wears. No blanket, no heavy jacket, no anything. I…"

"I see." Chance motioned behind him. "It's stopped snowing, but we're going to stay here for a bit. You two can go ahead and sleep for as long as you want today."

"Yeah."

"Well—" Chance started to zip the tent, "it's nice to see you two getting so… friendly."

* * *

That afternoon, Juliet woke up, (after he had moved over) and wanted to go on a walk. "Just a short one, Justin. Come with me, if you think I'll run off."

Justin rolled over with a grunt, fumbling for his jacket. "Where're my shoes?"

Juliet held them out. "Come on. Hurry up!"

He grumbled something at her, pulled on his boots, and stood up. "Okay, fine. What are we doing? Or rather, where are we walking?"

"We're running."

"Great." With a sigh of resignation, he followed her out of the tent, kicking through the snow that lay on the ground in great soggy heaps. It was the wettest snow he had ever seen, and clung to everything it touched, quickly soaking his boots and coat.

Juliet did not seem to notice, however, and sprang through it, sending it up in a heavy spray behind her into his face. "Come _on_, Justin! It's wonderful out! Go faster."

Justin slowed to a smooth jog, and would not speed up, finally forcing her to slow down. They were soon out of sight among the rocks, and he quickly mapped out in his mind where the camp was. Juliet probably wouldn't. She was more interested in scrambling over a few boulders into a gorge that led away to the east. He followed, but it wasn't willingly.

Finally, he caught up with her, when she stopped to study the ground. "What'd you find?"

She started, spinning, and bringing up a fist.

Justin leaped backwards, almost losing his balance. "Hey! I'm not going to _hurt_ you, woman! Who'd you think I was?"

Juliet relaxed slightly, dropping her arm. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous all of the sudden. It's too quiet, and I can feel this tension in the air. Like something's going to happen."

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, but as she turned, her feet ground into the snow, erasing whatever had been there. Justin wasn't sure he believed her.

After that, they hiked in silence, slower than they had before. It seemed as if they were both listening. For what, Justin wasn't sure; but now he felt it too— that awful _waiting_ kind of stillness, that doesn't go away, but just gets worse. Waiting for something to happen.

For a moment, Juliet paused, as they neared a sharp bend in the gorge.

Justin gave her a slight push. "Go on."

Reluctantly, she moved forwards, stepping back on his toes before going around the corner.

She froze.

Justin, who was inches behind her, froze too. Having a gun pointed directly in your face did that to people. Especially one that was real, and one on which the safety was off.

In the second or so before it went off, Justin did the best he could. You had to give him that. He grabbed Juliet by the shoulders, and hurled her aside, reaching for his own gun as he fell after her.

Of course, that was all very lovely, but the other man had had his gun ready, and consequencely, pulled the trigger long before Justin even had his gun completely drawn.

Juliet felt the snow smash into her face, slowing the impact. Which was nice, considering the rocks underneath it. She wouldn't have a broken nose.

Then Justin fell on her as the gun went off, knocking all the air out of her chest, and half suffocating her.

She knew better than to move. She stayed where she was.

Suddenly, Justin's weight was not there anymore, and she could hear the most horrible cursing. "Juliet! Please tell me you're okay! Please! Oh damn, your brother will kill me! I didn't hit you, did I cousin? It was an accident, I swear! I thought you were—"

Very slowly, she looked at him. Yes; who else but Saska would pull a trigger before making sure he knew who it was? He had always been the most impulsive of all her cousins.

"Please?"

"You didn't hit me." She glanced down at the blood spattered across the snowy rocks. "You hit him."

She could hear shouts, about half a mile down the mountain, and a ways to the west. Probably everyone had heard the gun shot. And they were coming fast. She hadn't meant to start a full scale _war_, when she had asked for Dom to come and get her.

"Good." Relieved satisfaction filled Saska's eyes. "I win then. If that's the Justin person."

Juliet felt sick. He'd just saved her life. And he'd been more than decent to her. She hadn't meant—

The shouts were getting closer. She could hear what they were saying now. "Get out of here Saska! As fast as you can! There're too many of them. Tell Dom I said no fighting. None! Please… I don't want anyone else to get hurt. And people will."

Saska looked at her a moment, and then turned and ran, quickly disappearing.

* * *

**Oh the drama… I love drama. Of course, Justin is not dead, because otherwise there could be no romance. So get over it people. I like hurting characters (and no, I am _not_ an overly violent person) but everyone always gets better, except for the bad guys. And in this case, no one is really the bad guy, except for the complications. And of course Axel, who got what he deserved.**

**Review. What more is there to say?**


	19. Say Please

**At a very exciting part, weren't we? Very well then, I shan't take forever talking. (typing, writing… communicating)**

**aperfectattitude: Yeah. Justin's sweet. I wish I knew a guy like that. Ah well... we can dream. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**avovisto: Yeah. Tears. Lots of them in the near future. Saska is a Butler, and a dolt too.**

**Elyne: You naughty girl! Doing fanfiction in school... (I do the same thing ;))**

**Genius: Thanks for the reviews, though they were very... random.**

**Holly Rox: Drama... I love it too. Anyway, yeah, I _must_ do another one like this. People like it so well! Of course, no one reviewed the last chapter at all, hardly, even though it was better than the chapter before it. Strange. Anyway, thanks for reading everyday. You ought to turn them out in the mountains for a day, and have Holly get hurt, so of course she's angry, and Trouble thinks it's funny, and whatever, and Holly starts to fall for him, and he for her, but neither realize it. (sorry about the rant) Don't pay any attention. Just start the romance soon, but don't let them realize they are falling in love. Holly wouldn't admit it to herself, and would pretend she hated him all the more, which leaves lots of room for complications.**

**notdapunkprincess: I totally agree!**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Juliet scrambled over the rocks to Justin as soon as Saska had left. There was too much blood.

Again, she felt sick.

He'd taken the bullet almost point blank in the chest, which was obviously not good. Probably a punctured lung. Hopefully not any heart damage, though he was bleeding so badly, she wondered.

Justin coughed, choking on blood, face twisting in pain as he struggled to breathe. Quickly, Juliet lifted his head, allowing the blood to drain out of his throat and lungs.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath, and forced open his eyes, listening to the shouts that were now only a few minutes away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded slightly, and finally unzipped his jacket to get a better look at the hole in his chest.

"When'd you talk to your brother?"

"When you gave me the phone. He asked yes and no questions. You didn't guess, obviously."

"No. I should have." He jerked, as her finger brushed through the blood on his chest. "Don't— please."

"Do you know how bad it is?"

Justin studied her for a moment. "It's bad," he said eventually. "My lungs. A lot of blood. But it went most of the way through, so it might be easier to get out, than something buried half way."

She forced a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… start a war. Hopefully no one else will get hurt."

Chance's voice startled them both, slashing through the cold air as he came into sight around one of the gorge's numerous bends. His gun was drawn. "Damn you Butler! What did you do to him?"

Justin touched her arm lightly, shaking his head. "Don't say anything, okay?"

Despite her misgivings, Juliet sat still, watching Chance come closer, and said nothing. Justin had gotten her out of plenty of trouble before. Perhaps he would do it again.

One by one, most of the other men came into sight, all breathing hard in the mountain air, but obviously not caring. Justin was who they were worried about. And right now, Juliet realized, things did not looks so wonderful, unless Justin spoke for her.

Chance slowed, and hurled her aside, quickly assessing things as the others drew to a stop. They spread out slightly— protectively, some of them keeping guns pointed at Juliet's head.

Juliet did not move, only watched Chance as he bent over Justin. Justin lay still, eyes half open, ignoring her.

"The lungs," said Chance finally. "It missed the heart. Almost all the way through. A few inches to the upper right, and you would be dead, Justin. Can you breathe?"

"It hurts, but yeah."

Carefully, Chance raised Justin into a sitting position, keeping his back straight. Then he nodded to Juliet, where she lay in the snow. "Take her weapons. Watch her carefully."

One of the men bent, kicking her over on her side. Juliet scowled. "It was an accident, Chance."

Chance snorted. "Oh yeah. You expect us to believe that? And you've visited Mars several times in the last year.That close? on. Move, and don't misbehave, or I'll have you shot."

Justin stirred, frowning slightly. "Leave her alone. And watch her, but don't shoot. One of her… cousins shot me. You shoot her, and the whole family will appear out of nowhere. He ran off, and I don't know where. Obviously she wasn't going to say anything about them though."

Juliet spat at him angrily.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Chance laughed. "Fine. Get up, Butler. Give one of the men your weapons, and don't run off. It _will_ hurt if you do. Understand?"

Juliet muttered something, and tossed her gun to one of the men before climbing to her feet.

Chance and one of the others picked up Justin, and quickly they headed in the direction of the camp. Things didn't look good. Not with the Butlers running around shooting people.

There was silence all the way back, except from an occasional gasp of pain from Justin.

Once they had reached the camp, Justin was laid down in his tent, and Chance turned back to Juliet. "_You_ are going to take care of him. And if you do _anything_ to him…"

"Like what?" Juliet shoved past Chance, zipping up the tent doorway in his face.

Justin turned his head, spitting out blood.

"You okay?" She raised an eyebrow, and turned away, opening her backpack, and digging through it.

"If you want to call this— okay."

She turned back, opening her hand to show him a needle. "Do you want me to knock you out?"

"Can I ask _why_ you… are carrying _that_ around?"

"Just in case something like this happened. You never know. I'm prepared. I'll see if I can get the bullet out too."

"Do it."

Juliet leaned over, biting her tongue. "I'm sorry this happened. I really am, Justin. When I asked my brother to come and get me— I didn't think people would get badly hurt."

Gently, she tilted back his head, finding his jugular vein with her fingertips. Justin looked slightly surprised. "In my neck?"

"Yeah." She rested his head on her knee, wiping off the needle. "It'll work faster. And I know it hurts."

He shut his eyes, saying nothing as she slid the needle through his skin.

After a moment, Juliet removed it, and set it to the side. "There. Just a little while now. Try to relax, Justin. I'll get the bullet out if I can, and clean you off. I have some more, if it gets really bad. Just rest."

Justin nodded slightly. "You know? You're a very confusing person. Half the time you're trying to kill me, and the other half of the time, you're apologizing for it."

Juliet grunted something, propping him up on his pillow. "I'll give you something to eat and drink later, after you wake up. Try to sleep."

"Yeah."

Slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. I guess…"

"You guess what?" he asked drowsily, fighting to keep himself awake a while longer. The sedative was more powerful than he'd thought it would be. Most he could control.

"I miss my brother. I want to go home. I wasn't really— thinking. You could have gotten killed. _I_ would have been killed if you hadn't pushed me out of the way. Thanks."

"You're kind of soft to be a bodyguard, don't you think?" He smiled, as he ducked out of habit.

Juliet didn't say anything for a moment, only watched him sadly, stroking his chest, and running her fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I guess so. I don't like hurting people who don't deserve it. Who I'm not involved with. I don't know, I just—"

"You almost killed Axel."

"He deserved it. He asked for it. He insulted me."

"Yeah."

Again, she reached for her backpack, pulling out a small medical kit. "I'm sorry you got hurt. You've been really nice to me, Justin. Nicer than a lot of people might have been."

Justin murmured something, and allowed himself to sink back into sleep. He was tired. And he hurt.

* * *

Butler studied Saska. "You shot my _sister_?" 

"I didn't hit her," he stammered. "I swear I didn't. The Justin person pushed her out of the way, and I hit him instead. I think I killed him. There was a lot of blood."

"You could have _killed_ her, you idiot! Look before you shoot!" Butler glared at him, and turned away.

"They know we're here now. And they'll be mad about Justin getting shot. They might hurt Juliet. I don't know. I don't know what they'll do. And they might come looking for us. And I don't know how many of them there are. And Juliet said no fighting."

He swore. "What does she expect us to _do_? Say please and wait for them to turn her loose?"

"You could try. I don't know."

Butler groaned, shaking his head. Somewhere, someone had gone more than a little wrong. That much was obvious. "Listen. Get out of the tent. Tell the men I want to be left alone. And make sure _no_ one bothers me. I want time to think about it."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

Butler watched him go, and then shut his eyes, leaning back against his pack. He needed a plan. Preferably one that would work. That was always nice, to be sure. Again, he shook his head. _You could try saying pleasing, and waiting for them to turn her loose_.

How could anyone be that stupid?

But now that that was drilled into his head, he couldn't think of anything else.

And the more he thought about it, the better an idea it was becoming. In a stupid sort of way. Either that, or old age, the work, and the cold were finally getting to him.

And if they were, then it didn't matter.

* * *

**It's not so crazy as it sounds, people. Trust me. You will find out in another chapter or so. Of course, we shall soon reach the end, but I promise great fun before we do so. I'm beginning to miss the story already.**

**Rest assured, however. I _will_ have more next August. If I can get a good job this summer in spite of being gone the whole time ;), I'm going to buy a nice laptop. I still don't have one, if you people can believe it. Isn't it sad?**


	20. Negotiations

**A few more chapters. Sad, but still good. Anyway, I'm now positive that I'll be going to five camps, Mexicoon a church trip,and to Bermuda as well. My passport just came in. It's very pretty and sparkly. I had to renew it, because I haven't used it in years.**

**For those of you wondering, Bermuda is coral islands in the Atlantic, off the coast of North America. Technically not in the Caribbean, but close.They had pink sand from the coral. Aren't you jealous? My dad thinks we need more family time. :)**

**absolute power: (or her friend;)) Thanks. There will be more complication soon, of course, I promise. Lots of complication. That, and tears to accompany them. Lots of tears.**

**AgiVega: Yeah. Juliet's worried about Justin. It was nice of Justin too. I promise tears later on. ;)**

**Elyne: If you have an 105.6 average in bio, you are excused. I have permission to be doing this, because that's my grade in this class (not bio) and the teacher is exasperated with me, because I won't pay attention, and I still have that grade. Yes, Chance might have shot her, but then we wouldn't have had much of a story. I'm already tearing, thinking about finishing the story. It's always so sad. But Thursday, it will be done. In August, I'll have a new story. Be watching. ;)**

**Eva Evans: (if you have web there in France) Thanks. Saska doesn't get in much trouble actually, because his idea works in a strange sort of way. **

**Holly Rox: A laptop would indeed be nice. Oh well. Cruel parents. You know what? I have the strangest obsession with cliffs. I just noticed that yesterday. I have too many cliff scenes. Good, but too many. I wrote fifty pages of Trouble/Holly junk yesterday, but none of it would have worked. It was just for fun. I came up with an idea I might develope though. Writing for myself really helps generate ideas. The idea I had before has already changed enormously. They always do. I've written about eight different versions of this story since January, but this was the final result. The other ones skipped around in time, and were very loose, except for the scenes I particularlly (still can't spell that word right;))enjoyed. **

**notdapunkprincess: Good questions. Artemis is not in this story. It happens sometime after the C-cube, because Juliet is old enough to marry. Nineteen I think I said. Before, she was eighteen, you know, and in the Opal Desception, I think she still was. Who knows? Anyway, Butler's aging couldn't be reversed except in appearance. There are no fairies involved in the story, so yeah. Sorry if it's all confusing.**

**silverfalls: Thanks so much. What's your favorite description?**

**The Blazing Blade:P youself.**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks, Annalise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

Justin felt the pain first. It cut through the haziness of his mind, hurrying him into reality. His chest felt like it was on fire. Not a pleasant sensation. And he couldn't move. Couldn't _make_ himself move. He felt too heavy. Too old. And too tired.

"Hey. You awake?" He felt her lean over him, and her hair falling lightly his face. He had the feeling that if he opened his eyes, he would be staring at the area about six inches below her throat. And probably get scolded for it, if not worse. "You awake, Justin?"

"I'm awake," he whispered. It hurt. Like hell it hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"No." He struggled to get a grip on himself. There was no way he was going to fall to pieces in front of her. Not now. He wondered how she had dealt with the pain while swimming in the river. It must have been just as bad as this. But she hadn't cried.

Not that he'd cry, but he wanted to, for some reason. Not hard. Just enough to let go, and stop having to try so hard.

"I'm sorry. Is there something I can do for you, to make it hurt less?"

"No."

Juliet moved across the tent, and returned with water. "Try to drink something. You need fluid."

He let her lift his head, forcing down a cry of startled pain at the movement. She must have known it had hurt though. She didn't move him any further. Only teased open his mouth, and let the water trickle down his throat. "Do you want more?"

"No." He tensed as she shifted her arm to lower him. "Please— be gentle. It hurts."

"Sorry."

She sounded genuinely sorry, which surprised him a little, even though she had said it before. He still couldn't stop thinking of her as a Butler instead of a person.

The door to the tent opened, letting in cold air, and Chance stepped in. "Is he awake?"

Justin opened his eyes a crack. "Yeah."

Chance stepped inside, zipping up the door, and ducking down beside him. "How are you?"

"Not so good." He winced slightly, as Juliet moved his head higher on the pillow. She was gentle, sure; but any movement was killing now. "It hurts. A lot. But…"

Chance glanced up at Juliet. "You took out the bullet?"

"What? You wanted me to leave it in there to get infected?" Juliet glared at him, pulling a fresh needle out of her backpack.

"That's torture!"

"He wasn't awake." With a few quick swipes, she cleaned the needle with alcohol, and moved back to Justin.

Justin lay still watching her.

"Okay," she said softly. "Just a painkiller, Justin. You'll be a bit out of it, but it won't knock you out like the other one did. It helps, believe me. Just lie still. Rest."

Chance scowled at her. "How do I know that's really a painkiller, Butler? And you're not trying to kill him?"

Justin looked at him. "Leave her alone. She's not going to hurt me. The other one didn't hurt me any."

He tilted back his head for her, allowing her room.

Juliet's hands moved quickly, pressing the syringe in, injecting the painkiller, and then pulling the needle out again, and moving back. "Alright. Now lie still Justin."

"You think I'm going to get up and run in circles for half an hour? I can hardly move."

She ignored him, putting the needle away, and zipping up her backpack. Silently, she began to clean the tent.

After a moment, Chance glanced back at Justin. "How soon will you be able to move?"

"No!" snapped Juliet.

"I beg your pardon?" He turned, frowning slightly.

"I said no. He can't be moved. Not any time soon. Being up here is already bad enough. It wasn't a nick on the shoulder. It was a clean shot through his lungs. He lost a lot of blood."

"What do you think, Justin?"

Justin shut his eyes. "She right," he said finally. "I can't move, Chance. I just can't."

Slowly, Chance stood. "Alright. I'm going to double the guard. Butler, if anything happens to him, or to anyone else, you're going to get that right back, and more. And it will hurt. I promise you. I'm not happy with any of this. You shouldn't have come."

There was a shout, outside, from one of the sentries. A yelp was more like it. Of fear.

Then silence.

Quickly, Chance stuck his head out. Juliet tried to look past him, but it was hard to see, especially now that it was night, and the fire was getting lower. He didn't move for a moment.

Nothing outside moved.

"Chance. Nice to see you. Come out and talk with me."

Justin started. So did Juliet. What was Dom doing _here_? Inside the camp? What had he planned?

"Nice to see you too, Butler. Just a moment, and I'll join you."

He ducked back inside, drawing a gun, and handing it to Justin. "Take this. If I call to you, or if things start going bad, or if she misbehaves, shoot her. Right away. No chances."

For a moment, none of them moved. Then Justin took the gun. "Yes sir. Don't get hurt."

Chance went out, closing the tent door behind him.

Justin took a deep breath, and then pulled the safety, motioning to Juliet with a finger. "Come over here, please, and sit down. Cross your legs, and sit on your hands."

"Justin please—"

"Those are orders, Butler. Obey them please. I may be hurt, but I can pull a trigger. And it's not hard."

"Yes Justin." She bent, turning on a flashlight, and slowly sat, crossing her legs.

"No, lie down. On your back."

Juliet didn't move for a moment, but sat there, rocking back and forth, and meditating. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

Justin pointed with the gun. "Go on. Lie down. And no, I don't think you're going to hurt _me_, but Chance told me to shoot you under certain conditions, and I have to obey. So lie down."

She lay down, shutting her eyes tiredly. "Fine."

"Open your mouth."

Startled, she turned her head, opening her eyes to look at him in confusion. "What?"

"Open it."

Hesitantly, she parted her lips, gagging, as he forced the gun into the back of her mouth.

Justin sighed, shifting it so that she could breath easier. "If I shoot you, it's not going to hurt. It's not going to take two shots. Just one. You won't feel it. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

Juliet did the only thing she could think of. She shut her eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Outside, Chance and Butler sat by the fire, watching each other through the flames.

"Well?" asked Chance finally, though they both knew what it was all about. "What can I do for you, Butler?"

"Give me back my sister."

"She's family. _Our_ family now. You didn't want to give her up. Surely you can understand why we don't."

Butler gritted his teeth. "I don't think you understand."

"What don't I understand?"

It was his turn to smirk confidently now. "At your manor. The one outside of New York City. You left quite a few women and children. A little careless of you, don't you think?"

The silence that filled the camp grew to a dull roar.

Chance shifted, staring into the fire. "Tell me more about things."

"Give me back my sister, and the men there will leave. And your women and children will be fine, you have my word. Give me back my sister, and we will be gone tomorrow morning, and none of you will have gotten hurt. Besides Justin."

"And what if I tell you no?"

"Then things will happen. To your family. To you. And I expect my sister will die. But she asked, very clearly, for me to do this anyway. I'll honor that. I made her a promise."

No one moved. Butler could feel the indecision in the camp. The uncertainty. The feeling that perhaps this was a lie, and in the morning, they would find they had been made fools of.

"Tell me what happened with Justin."

Butler shook his head. "You're stalling, Chance. What happened to Justin was little more than an accident. One of my men got jumpy, and pulled the trigger. He would have shot my sister, if Justin hadn't pushed her aside. It was his choice, really. He could have used her for a shield."

"How much time will you give me, Butler?"

"Fifteen minutes. No more."

Chance climbed to his feet. "Very well then. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Make yourself comfortable, if you can."

He turned, striding through the snow towards Justin's tent. "Justin!"

* * *

**Men are so careless sometimes— they forget things when they're preoccupied. A wonderful place to leave off, isn't it? But there will be more next time. I promise. And of course, Juliet can't die, so don't flame me.**

**One more thing. Yes, it is possible to fall asleep with a gun in your mouth. Have I done it? No, but anything is possible, so there. (Of course, it is also possible that that statement is a complete lie, but you have to live with it.) I'm sure if you were tired enough, and had enough control, you could. And she won't freeze to death, because she only slept for a very short time, and she's wearing the sweater.**


	21. Goodbye

**Hello. This chapter is sad. It's also a little bit melodramatic. Forgive me. Can I say much more? Thank you for all the reviews.**

**aperfectattitude: But of course. Men are like that sometimes... It's sad. I promise.**

**avovisto: Very sad. But don't rush too hard. You don't want to fail. ****Elyne: You'll see what happens. You'll see. What do you think my next story should be about? Something else fresh. People like new things. You can tell, by the reviews I've gotten. By the way, I forgot to ask. Why do you have access to computers in bio? Or do you have a laptop? I know some of the richer schools supply their students with laptops.**

**Holly Rox: I was waiting for you to review... Just kidding. Actually, I almost forgot. Lucky you mentioned it.**

**notdapunkprincess: Heh heh. Read on.**

**THe Blazing Blade: WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO! breathing hard, and glaring harder**

**Trouble Kelp: Thank you, Annalise. The only keys I've worn out are my panio teacher's keys. Middle 'C' is so used, it has a big dent in it. Just from being used. **

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

"Justin!"

Juliet jerked awake, eyes widening.

For an instant, Justin hesitated, unsure. She looked so afraid. Then, he forced his finger to tighten on the trigger. He couldn't do this— go soft on her. She was a woman. And a Butler.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I have to obey. Forgive me now. You can punch me in another world."

"Oh damn!" The door of the tent ripped open. "Don't! Justin don't!"

Justin dropped the safety back into place, and let go of the gun. "What's the matter?"

Chance ignored the question, leaning down, and picking up the gun. Juliet hadn't moved, except to spit it out. Her eyes were closed. "Oh damn it! Talk to me, woman! Are you alright?"

"Maybe. Why?"

With a sigh of relief, he pushed her aside, and sat down by Justin. "He— the Butler— has got a hold of the manor. He threatened to kill all of them, and us, if he didn't get her back. He's not kidding either. He's angry. _Very_ angry. He'd do it too. If it meant her life."

Juliet smiled slightly. "Yes. I asked him to."

Chance looked at Justin. "I need ideas, man. Give me ideas!"

"Like what?"

Quietly, Juliet crawled around Chance to sit on Justin's other side. Justin nodded to her. "Do you have anymore painkiller, Juliet? Please. Or don't you feel like giving it to me?"

Juliet checked her watch, and then opened her pack, pulling out another tube of painkiller.

"An idea, Justin! I have nine minutes!"

Justin swore at him. "Look, I can't think right now! I doubt I could come up with something anyway! What am _I_ supposed to do about things?"

"I'd think if I were you. The Butler isn't going to be happy with you. He wouldn't be content with just killing you. Something like torture, wouldn't he, Miss Juliet?"

Juliet glanced down at Justin, meeting his eyes as she pushed the needle in. "Yeah. Probably."

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Chance motioned to the door. "Step outside, Butler, where your brother can see you, and I can talk with Justin in private."

Juliet got up, and slipped outside.

Chance looked at Justin. "You two have gotten attached, haven't you? I can tell. She doesn't want to leave. There're going to be a lot of problems. It won't be pretty."

"Well what do you want me to _do_ about it?" asked Justin. He'd known it, kind of. Inside. But he'd ignored it. He'd thought it would go away, if he pretended it wasn't there. "It's not like I can say: Don't care about me, hate me, and go away; and she will!"

"Not exactly," admitted Chance. "But in a way, you could. If you made her think you didn't love her. That you _wanted_ her to go. Then, she would leave. She's proud, Justin. She wouldn't sit around moping."

Justin sighed. "Fine. I guess."

With a smile, Chance got up, and unzipped the tent. "You can go ahead and pack, Butler."

Juliet ducked back inside, as he moved off towards the fire. "You need anything, Justin?"

"No. I'm fine."

Slowly, she collected her things. Justin could see it now— that she did not want to go. She was lingering, even if she didn't realize it. "What's the matter, Butler?"

"What do you mean?"

He shut his eyes. "I'd think you'd be anxious to get out of here, from the way you've acted."

She paused, watching him. "I just…"

It was harder than he had thought it would be. A lot harder. Chance had been right. They were attached. _Too_ attached. "What? You don't think I care for you, do you?"

Juliet started, a slight flush rising on her face. "I—"

He forced a laugh of disbelief, with a hint of mocking. "You do, don't you? You care about me, don't you?"

She didn't move.

Angry guilt washed over Justin. Anger with himself for doing this to her. He shouldn't. It was cruel. It was so very cruel. To tell her this, after he had let… encouraged her. After he had done so much to make her think he might care for her.

And he did. So much more than he had thought he had.

"Won't people be interested in hearing _that_? I wonder what your brother would say… Yes, did you know your sister fell in love with an Anthony, by any chance? No? Why, I thought you two were close! I thought you would have told each other _everything_!"

Juliet turned her head away. "Don't Justin. It wasn't really anything. Not really."

He snorted. "Sure. You expect me to believe that? Don't insult my intelligence, Butler."

"You were kind to me though."

He spat. "Don't insult me more! You're a Butler! I didn't make you an enemy like the others did, because I had to share a tent with you, and work with you. It's common sense, in case you haven't noticed. And I broke your shoulder. I would have pulled the trigger a few minutes ago. I'm an Anthony. You, are a Butler."

Juliet zipped her backpack slowly. "I know."

"So what did you think? Love conquers all? Is that what you really thought? That you could say— I love him, and everyone would smile, and say: That's nice? Is that it?"

"No."

"Do you think you matter to me?"

"Not now."

Justin laughed again. "Really? That's interesting. You change your mind fast. Don't worry, _dear_, I'm sure you'll get over it. It won't take you long to change your mind and forget me."

"No," whispered Juliet.

Justin shook his head in amused disgust.

Slowly, Juliet unzipped her pack again, reaching inside, and pulling out a handful of needles. "You'll want these. You might as well have them. I don't need them. Give it at least four hours before taking another. Clean the needles. Don't let it freeze."

Juliet watched her set them down on the floor within his reach. How could he do this to her? And she still cared for him enough to give him the painkillers he would need more than anything else on the way down the mountain. She still cared enough to worry about him. To want to take care of him, and protect him as best she could.

"Thank you." That was the best he could give her. Any more would have told her he was lying.

Juliet zipped up her back pack, and turned back to him, silently lifting his head, and resituating him on the pillow.

Justin let her, knowing it was cruel, but wanting her to touch him. Outside, Chance and Butler were talking. They would be done in a few moments. And then, he would never see her again, most likely.

He felt her eyes on him, memorizing his face. Then, she reached out, slowly running her fingers through his hair.

"You'll get over me, Butler. I'm sure you will. Give yourself some time to recover. Visit a doctor. In a few years you'll probably fall in love with someone else."

Still, she said nothing back to him.

Inside, Justin cursed himself, again and again. For hurting her. He'd done enough, telling her he didn't love her. Didn't care for her. Didn't want her. But did he have to keep reminding her of that? Did he have to keep mocking her? Hurting her?

"Are you thirsty?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

Slowly, she picked up the water bottle, and held it to his mouth, watching him drink. "Enough?"

He nodded, and she pulled it away, setting it down.

"They'll be done in a few minutes. You want to step outside?"

Juliet swallowed. He saw her throat move. "It's warmer in here. I'll wait. Unless you want me to leave."

No! He wanted to say. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. To tell her he'd lied. Not to go away hating him for the things he'd said. But he couldn't. What she had said earlier drummed through his head. _Yeah. Probably._

If her brother found out, not only would he be dead, but he would be dead by torture.

"You might as well stay in here. Your brother wouldn't be too pleased if you got a cold, would he?"

Juliet winced, turning her face away.

"Come now— don't _cry_! Not now. Not after you've done so wonderfully in everything else. You didn't even cry after you went through the rapids! Don't cry _now_!"

"I don't cry," said Juliet woodenly.

Outside the tent, Chance shouted for Juliet to hurry up.

"Go on. No tears now. Be a big girl for your brother."

Juliet picked up her bag, and got to her feet. "I don't cry, Justin. I never cry."

He saw a tear glint on her check, as she ducked out the tent door. Then she closed it, and was gone.

Justin shut his eyes, and rolled over,swearing into his pillow. Using words that wouldhave shocked even Chance. She was only a woman. Only a Butler. He couldn't care for her. But he did. And now she wasn't coming back.

After he had told her how he hated her. And laughed at her. And she had believed him. And that was the worst sin of all. Letting her. Letting her believe him, and the lies he had told her.

* * *

**At which point, we are all bawling, and my keyboard is so slippery from tears, that I am forced to stop typing…**

**Tragic, isn't it? Like Dead Dreams, for those of you who remember. Those of you don't, and are ready to kill me, don't worry, I hate sad endings. It's always tragic, until the very last chapter. But I do like a little tears (okay, a lot at times) so I throw in sad things.**

**Get over it. It all comes out right in the end. However, if there are no reviews, I shan't publish the last chapter or two and there are only two more days left in which I can, so you'd better click the button, if only to gnash your teeth at me for not hurrying to the happy part.**


	22. Second Meeting

**And so begins our next to last chapter. Chapter twenty-two. Like I told you, it is over twenty. Of course, when I told you that, I had already finished the story, but still— (yes, I do highly suggest that people finish stories before publishing them. It makes me more than angry when someone starts with something fabulous, and then can't think of an ending.)**

**Anyway people, I love flashbacks, and skipping large amounts of time. This chapter _is_ one year later, is some of you can't read italicized writing.**

**aboslute power: Actually, I modeled Chance after a heartless jerk I know. He would have really done that, I'm sure. I would have muttered something, and said fine, but yes, Chance is mean.**

**aperfectattitude: So sad, isn't it? By the way, tell bookz (she mentioned you. I think you know her? If not, sorry) to read Hitting Hard. She liked Dead Dreams after all. And I would write her, but she doesn't have her email out. Tell her thank you for reviewing Dead Dreams too.**

**avovisto: I'm sure you'll be even more angry when you're done with this. It's more tearfullness. Heh heh. **

**Elyne: I scowl at you especially hard. I am in _desperate_ need of a laptop. I have one piece of advice for you: If you wish to live a long and healthy typing life, don't stick any part of your hand or fingers in boiling oil, or sugar. It hurts. I've done both. And you're right. No one's written much about that possibility. The end of the story certainly leaves room for that, but I'm bad with sequels. We shall see.**

**notdapunkprincess: You have no appreciation for tragedy. Ah well. And I _was_ typing in an unliteral manner of typing.**

**silverfalls: Thanks. Come back in August for my next story. :) (Shameless self-promotion. Heh heh.)**

**teky1389: Thanks. Someone new... I love new people. grins If you're very nice, and have the time... please go back and type in: Good. on all the other chapters. I wanted to break 200 one my reviews, but I've only got one more chapter.**

**Trouble Kelp: Wait a bit more for my infamous happy bits. Yes, I'm a pianist. I've played since I was about six or so... somewhere around there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the things I own. The things I own are the things not owned by Colfer. Colfer owns everything except the things I own. The things Colfer own are the things I do not own. :) Try that one, all you people who think you're the next Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**

_A year later…_

Butler strode on. He didn't have to worry about tripping over people. They kindly got out of his way. Of course, he was very big, and he looked a lot younger than he felt.

He wasn't in the mood to stop and look at the shops that lined the small street. He was tired, and Juliet was worrying him again. Sometimes, she'd go through a quiet time. She wouldn't talk much for a while. And she was doing it again.

She'd done it ever since the Anthonys had gotten a hold of her a year ago. He had no idea what had happened, but something had, and she didn't want to talk about it. Which was strange, considering how close they were otherwise. But he didn't ask. Someday, perhaps, she'd talk about it. Until then, he wouldn't say anything.

It helped, sometimes, when people just let you be.

He pulled out his keys, unlocked the car door, and backed out into the traffic. She'd gone off this summer, on a meandering trip across Europe. She wanted to meet him, apparently. At one of the beaches that the family had visited when both of them were little. To talk, hopefully. She might. It was a very quiet place. Not a lot of people knew about it.

* * *

Half an hour later, he pulled into the small area for parking above the beach area. She wasn't there yet, but someone else was. 

Quickly, he got out, and jogged down the path to the beach, determined to scare off whoever it was. A tad bit naughty of him, certainly, but it was for Juliet. She needed to talk, and she wouldn't, and probably couldn't, with someone else hanging around.

For a moment, as he came around a pine, and stepped onto the sand, he thought it was Chance, sitting there, and that somehow he had found out, and in a second there would be a gun shot behind him, and he would be dead. But the person was too young.

Silently, he drew his gun, releasing the safety, and gliding across the sand.

It was an Anthony, no doubt about that, and the reason he hadn't been noticed, most likely, was because of the cell phone clamped to his ear. And the argument he was obviously in.

"You say I should be home now! Two months ago, you were saying: Justin, go have some fun, you've never had any before! I just want to do what I want to do, okay?"

Anger welled up inside Butler. Justin. He ought to shoot him right now. But he wouldn't. Not in the back. And not so fast. No. There would be time, before he died.

Muttering to himself, Justin hung up, and climbed to his feet.

When he turned around, he was staring at the end of Butler's gun. "Sit down, Justin. I want to talk to you."

If it hadn't been for the tan, Justin's face would have been paper white. As it was, he looked rather sickly for a few moments. Then he recovered. Slightly. If that. "Sir?"

"Sit down."

Slowly, Justin sat back down, eyes searching the path, and then the walkway overlooking the beach.

"There's no one there. No one coming to help you. So now you know how my sister must have felt, trapped by you, and the rest of your family. And you chased her down. Made her jump of a roof. Made her drive that ridiculous motorcycle into the river. Made her go through the rapids. And then, when she couldn't go further, you scraped her off the ground."

"I didn't—"

"And it was her, against the lot of you. But this is different, isn't it, Justin? Try. Go ahead."

Justin looked at the man standing over him. He was dead as soon as he tried. He knew it. Again, he heard Juliet. _Yeah. Probably_. And she had been right. Somehow, he'd been found out. And the Butler wasn't going to be content with shooting him.

A car pulled up above, barely audible, except for the heavy silence.

Butler smirked, pushing him over with the end of the gun. "Company. How nice. Perhaps they'll join us in the fun. This was a bad day to come here, Justin. A bad day. I wasn't looking for you. I cane here to talk with someone. To meet with someone. But I guess I also get you. As a bonus. A wonderful day isn't it? Wonderful for dying."

Justin stared past the Butler's head, at the sky. So he died. It was Juliet he was worried about. She wouldn't know… that he had lied. Or that he did care. Or that he was sorry. Never. He'd be dead, before then.

"What are you doing, Dom?"

Justin started, pushing himself up on an elbow. Not her… not her. Please no. He couldn't die watching her laugh. Even if he deserved it. He couldn't. But it was her.

She slowed, squinting against the sun. "You shouldn't point guns at people, Dom! That's naughty. Who is it?"

"A friend of yours."

Juliet stepped closer, and froze, as she recognized him.

Butler smiled heartlessly. "You don't have to join, baby-sister. I'll do it. But I thought you might like to watch."

"Dom?"

He motioned her to the sand, and turned back to Justin, pushing him down flat again. "Ever felt a knife in your stomach?"

Juliet sank down, hardly hearing. Justin. Why was he here? And should she let him die like this? He'd been so horribly cruel to her. And he'd laughed about it. But—

A gasp from Justin brought her back.

Butler smiled, lifting the knife. It had blood on the tip. "My initials. Be proud. I don't mark many people. But I want Chance to know it was me. I warned him."

He raised the knife again, and Juliet burst into tears.

"What?"

"No! No, don't! Don't! Don't hurt him, Dom! Please don't hurt him… Let him go."

Butler laughed in disbelief. "If you don't like blood, look away, Juliet. But he deserves it. And he's going to get exactly what he deserves. No more, and no less. I promise."

Again, he raised the knife.

"No!" Juliet screamed.

And it was not the words, but the pure anger in her voice, and the fearful protectiveness that made him stop.

"What?"

Juliet buried her face in her hands. "Let him go," she whispered. "Don't hurt him."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You're acting like you _love_ him, Juliet. He deserves it. You know he does."

Slowly, she looked up, tears trickling down her face. "Yes… but… but I do. I do. And I can't help it."

"You _what_?" Butler wasn't believing any of it. People talked about nightmare incidents in which others fell in love with the most horrible persons. There had been millions of movies made on the subject. He'd always laughed before. He wasn't laughing now. Not at all.

"I love him," sobbed Juliet.

On the sand, Justin wished himself dead very hard. She _still_ loved him. After all he'd done.

"Does he love you?"

Justin bit his tongue. After what he'd told her, what was she supposed to say? _Oh yes, of course he does. He loves me more than anything_. He shouldn't have done it. He should have risked making Chance and everyone angry, told her he loved her, and asked her to go.

Juliet rolled over, huddling miserably on the sand. "No. No. He hates me. He doesn't."

"And you still love him?"

She nodded. "You can't hurt him, Dom. Don't hurt him. Please don't… Let him go."

Butler glanced back down at Justin. Everything in him wanted to kill this man. To hurt him as best he could. But Juliet was begging him not to. She said she loved him. And he was beginning to think she did.

"Alright, I'll give you choices."

"Yes," whispered Juliet. "What?"

"You can have him, and I never want to see you again, or, you can let me kill him and come home, and I won't say anything more about it. And you don't have to watch. You may go up and sit in your car. I won't take hours. Just enough to make it painful."

Juliet sobbed harder. "Please Dom— please don't. Don't do this to me. Please?"

"Choose."

"Now?"

"Right now. We don't have all day."

Justin looked up, meeting Juliet's eyes. "Don't. He's your brother, Juliet. And he's right. Listen to him. I'll die anyways, why not now? You can't live your whole life without a family. And I deserve it. You know that. You _know_ I do. After I—"

Juliet choked on her tears, turning her eyes back towards her brother. He was waiting. Everyone was waiting. And it was so cruel of them. Asking her to choose. They couldn't. It hurt bad enough as it was. They couldn't ask her who she loved more.

Butler spat at him. "Well, at least your man enough to admit it. Listen to him, Juliet. Listen to me. I love you."

Juliet shut her eyes tightly for a long time. None of them moved. No one said anything.

Then she shook her head. "No. No. I— I can't! Please Dom? Just let him go. I can't! Don't ask me to choose; I can't! No. Please? Just let him go. Don't hurt him. Let him go."

"You want me to let him go?"

"I don't know…" She dropped her eyes, staring at the sand. "I don't know anymore."

"Say it now. Who do you want?"

Juliet didn't answer. She couldn't. She was crying too hard. And she didn't know. Not now. She couldn't think. Could hardly understand what was going on, and why this was happening. And she didn't know. Didn't know what she should choose. If she could.

Butler raised the knife, angling it slightly between his fingers.

A scream tore itself from Juliet's mouth. Anguished, and pleading. "Don't! No…"

He stood there a moment, and then bent, carefully wiping the blood off the blade. "Very well. Goodbye." Quietly, he turned, trotting across the sand towards the path.

Juliet sat frozen, watching him disappear up the path. He couldn't… Then she heard his car start, and pull away.

She rolled over, burying her head in her hands, and cried. As hard as she could.

* * *

**Originally, I was going to end on chapter twenty-two, but I wrote it, and I realize I need another chapter, or I'm going to get more than a few flames, obviously. So horribly sad— don't worry, people. Dom does get over himself. I know it just wouldn't be him if he hated Juliet for the rest of his life, so stop crying.**

**I can, however, imagine him angry enough to storm off, thinking she'd follow, and then, realizing that they really do love each other, turn around and come back, and forgive her, and all of that. So stop sniffling.**

**I won't be here (on fanfiction) during June, and some of July. My calendar says: _Get back Monday night around eleven, leave Tuesday morning around five. Stay a week. Get back, and repeat._ Lovely, isn't it? But I get a lot of airplane rides, plenty of beaches, and roller coasters here and there.**

**Everybody write me though. I may steal Jaydon's laptop if we go visit him. (in Seattle) For those of you who don't know, we is my sister Jena and I, and Jaydon is her boyfriend. Quite frankly, I think it's ridiculous that they stay together and live so far apart. He's bound to cheat on her someday. Or she on him. I wouldn't put that past her. We're in New York City for heaven's sake! Opposite sides of the continent. What people will do for the things they think are love… ;)**

**Anyway. One last chapter, and that's it. Please review people. I _had_ wanted to break two hundred, but I'm not going to... sly grin unless some of you who've only reviewed now and then, go back and write: Good. for all the chapters you missed. Heh heh.**


	23. Forgiveness

**And here— is the last chapter. At which point I admit to… tears. Even I. Anyways, please review this one people. And don't just review, email me. ****I really enjoy hearing from you, and just writing some of you has given me so many fresh ideas, even for my novel. For future novel. For titles. For chapters. For AF stories. All kinds of things.**

**Just a warning though. I may not write back for a _very_ long time. A month or so. Forgive me.**

**Next year, I'll leave several days between chapter updates, but in order to fit everything in, I had to do it everyday. Please understand. I calculated it perfectly. This is my last day of school. I didn't want you guys to have to wait a _year_ before I finished the story. People lose interest, naturally.**

**But you guys have been great. People reviewed a lot. Thanks again.**

**AgiVega: No. No, Justin is not _dead_. I couldn't kill him. His only '_injury_', is Dom's initials, which are carved out neatly in his stomach. Thanks by the way. **

**aperfectattitue: Thanks. Don't worry. He gets over himself.**

**avovisto: Blah. That's only because teky1389 gave me 21 reviews. And it ends happilly, so there!**

**Elyne: It will _not_ end in tears! Grrr... And you ought to know better than to stick your hand in an oven coil. sighs**

**notdapunkprincess: Hah! You _cried_! Probably not literally, but still...**

**teky1389: You did it! Thank you so much! blows kisses of gratitude. If you have an email, put it in the box next time so I can write you when I'm not traveling. That was very sweet... Very. Anyway, I'm deadly curious; how many languages do you know? (name them please)**

**Trouble Kelp: Thanks for the review... I liked emailing you. By the way, the school servers have overloaded, and I have no access to Yahoo, so I won't be able to write back to you if you've written to me until I can get to the library. I hope you liked the story. It was rather blah, but still. :)**

**Disclaimer: Juliet Butler and all references to the Artemis Fowl series are in the sole possession of Eoin Colfer. I do not own anything except everything else.

* * *

**

Justin took a deep breath, and got to his feet, annoying the complaints from his stomach. It wasn't a deep cut. It just hurt. And yeah. He was proud. _The_ Butler's initials. And guess what? He was still alive, even if it was because Juliet had asked for him.

She lay a few feet from his, curled up in a little ball, shaking with sobs. And why shouldn't she cry? Her brother had just banished her from the family, apparently, and she thought he didn't care for her. She'd lost most everyone she loved. It wasn't like she was going to die. She could easily get a job. Easily move on. But it was family.

"Juliet?"

"No," she spat. "Go away, Justin! Just _go_! I don't want to talk to you. Go. Please… please leave me alone. Please."

For a moment, he looked at her. Then, he did something entirely unforgivable. He dropped down in the sand beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him, holding her there.

"Let go!"

"No. I won't. I won't, and I'm not going to leave."

Half-heartedly, she fought him; but he was stronger than her, and she was tired. So tired. He kept tightening his grip too, until finally, she couldn't move, and could hardly breathe, because of the pressure of his arms. But she liked it almost. She felt safer than she had. Less exposed. Protected.

"Cry," he whispered. "Cry, baby girl."

She turned her head, burying her face in his neck, and held onto him.

Justin held her for a long time. Feeling her hot tears trickle down his neck and back. Letting her soak his shirt. Not really minding. Listening to her low, hiccupping sobs, and the half-formed whispers, begging her brother not to. To come back. To forgive her, and love her anyway.

Finally, she stopped. Not because she was done, but because she couldn't cry anymore.

"When you went out of the tent that night," he said quietly, "Chance talked to me. He told me you didn't want to go, because you loved me. And he told me to lie to you. To tell you I didn't love you. To hurt you so you'd want to leave. Because there would be problems, he said, with your brother, if anyone found out. And I was afraid. Afraid of what your brother would do to me. So I listened to him. And I lied to you."

She was watching him now. So hurt. So many questions in her eyes.

Justin looked away. "And I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry. Even if you don't believe me."

Juliet turned her head away, refusing to look at him, and didn't move again. Wouldn't.

"Do you still want me to leave?" he whispered.

She didn't answer.

Slowly, he rolled to the side, loosening his grip. Juliet started, grabbing him tightly.

"It would help if I knew what you wanted, pet. I can't give it to you otherwise. Truthfully, I have no idea. I don't know whether to stay or go. You tell me."

"Are we still married?"

The question surprised him. A good question to ask, certainly, but he hadn't expected it. "I guess. Chance never bothered getting divorce papers. It's illegal— with a forged signature, but we're married, I suppose. If you want to call it that. Why?"

"I'm tired."

He studied her in confusion a moment, and then shut his eyes, slowly rubbing his forehead. "And you want me to take you to a hotel, or something, don't you?"

"Please?" Her mouth quivered slightly.

"Well—"

"Or don't… you want me?" she asked haltingly. Tears welled up in her eyes again, threatening to spill over.

Quickly, he drew her against him, brushing his lips across her face. "No. No, you misunderstood. I love you. I do want you. I just didn't know if we ought to go to a hotel right now."

"We're married. It's not wrong."

"I know," said Justin uncomfortably. "But it just— What about your brother?"

Juliet started to cry again, pressing her face into his chest. "Does he love me, Justin? What if he doesn't forgive me. He meant it! He doesn't want to see me again, and…"

With the nagging feeling that she was manipulating him to do what she wanted, Justin got to his feet, lifting her with him, and turned towards the path. "Alright, fine. We'll get a hotel room, and you can sleep. But I'm not going to sleep with you. I need to find out where your brother went. What he's doing, okay? I don't want to run into him again."

"Okay," whispered Juliet. "I took a taxi. I didn't bring my car with me this summer. We don't have to worry about that. Besides, I'd probably fall asleep anyway."

Justin smiled slightly, and kissed the top of her head. "Do you have a false identity?"

"Yes, but Dom knows them all… except one I got this summer. I'll use that one." She lifted her head slightly, and pushed her face into his jacket. "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

An hour later, she felt Justin lift her, and carry her up steps. "Where are we?" 

Justin paused, opening the side door of a large house. "Forget the identity. For now. You might want it later. Tonight, we're going to stay at a friend's house. He doesn't ask questions. Just sleep. You're tired. You need it. I'm going to see if I can make another connection with Chance."

Juliet looked up, opening her eyes as Justin opened a bedroom door. "What's he going to say about it?"

"I don't know." He set her down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her, watching her frightened eyes. She was so lost. She didn't know what to do. "It'll be okay though. I promise."

She went to sleep again.

Justin sat down beside her, and punched in Chance's number. When he answered, he was obviously not happy. Probably about the hanging up that Justin had done earlier.

"What now?"

"Him— the Butler. He tried to kill me. I have his initials in his stomach now."

"Join the club." Curiosity worked its way into his voice. "Why? Where'd you run into him? What happened? How'd you get out of it? I mean… he's older, but deadly, still."

He glanced down at the small form on the bed beside him. "He would have killed me. He came up behind me while we were talking. That beach is a pretty lonely spot."

"And?"

"His sister. Juliet— she made him stop."

Chance groaned. "And there were problems, weren't there?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Justin leaned back, drawing Juliet closer to him. She smiled sleepily, arching her back as he began to rub it. "He told her that she could have him, or have me. One or the other, and no other options. Kill me, or lose the family. It killed her. It really did."

"And she chose _you_?" Chance choked slightly. "But everyone knows… He was that angry about it? And she was that serious about you?"

"Yeah. He left."

"And what about her?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's here with me now. I— I couldn't just leave her there, Chance, she was falling to pieces. And besides, she just saved my life. What was I supposed to do? And I care about her. A lot. Still. Like she cares for me. I wasn't just going to walk away again."

"She's a Butler. You're an Anthony. It doesn't work."

"It does!" snapped Justin defensively.

Juliet stirred, eyes flickering open for a moment. "Justin? Who're you talking to? And please don't be so loud. I'm trying to sleep. And my head hurts. Bad."

"Sorry pet. I'm talking to Chance."

"Love you, Justin." She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, ducking her head slightly. Justin kissed her.

Chance grunted something in disgust. "Well, if you're _quite_ done now, I have to ask what you two are going to do."

"I don't know."

"You can't bring her here, Justin, if that was what you were thinking. She's made enough trouble. And you obviously can't be anywhere _near_ the Butler. You don't get along very well."

"I know."

"Well?"

Justin took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. "I was hoping you might be able to help me there. I have no idea. Nothing. Obviously a job would help, though I'd hate to sit in a little cubical, and type up data all day, or call people about insurance."

"I get the point. But quite frankly, you two are going to run into both sides of the family anywhere you are. It shouldn't be hard for you two to find jobs as body guards, or at a special military training facility, but I don't know how things are going to work."

"I'll talk with her when she wakes up, and maybe call you back later. Thanks."

"It's not like I helped much," muttered Chance, and hung up before Justin could.

"Talk to me about what?" Juliet blinked her eyes in confusion, slowly sitting up, and reaching out for him. "What were you going to talk to me about? I didn't hear."

Justin pulled her down on top of him, lightly kissing her face and neck. "Where we go next. We can't live with your family, or mine obviously. Too many problems. And I'll need a job, because we can't keep living off family funds. You'll probably want one too. I doubt you like sitting around. Chance suggested either a military training facility, or work as bodyguards, which I hate to say, is also obvious. What do you think?"

"Rub my back." She laughed slightly. "I don't know. I think I would like bossing people around better than being bossed around. And I'd still get to body slam people, probably. And we could work together. It would be kind of hard to do that if we were both bodyguards."

"I know." He ran his hands over her, gently petting, and then began to play with her hair again.

Juliet's cell phone rang from the dresser.

For a moment, neither of them moved. It rang again. Justin leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Damn you, Justin! Give the phone to her!"

"Why should I? You hurt her already. Why should I sit her and watch you do it again? Tell me. Talk to me. I _am_ her husband, in case you've forgotten. I _do_ care about her."

"Is it—" Juliet pushed herself up on an elbow, eyes wide.

"Yes. Hush, pet. Lie back down. Not yet. Trust me." He kissed her again, and gave her a little push, watching her settle back against him with a smile. It was nice to be loved.

"I'm her brother."

"Apparently that's changed though. Hasn't it? You're not affiliated with her anymore."

He felt a tear trickle down his fingers.

There was silence on the other end. He knew what he'd said had struck home.

"Do you want to talk to him now, pet?" He pulled up her face, gently wiping away her tears with his fingertips. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but you may, if you like."

Juliet shuddered, and slowly shook her head. "Don't make me Justin," she whispered. "Please? I can't. He'll— what if he… if he does it again? I can't. Don't make me."

Justin held her tighter, bending his head, and kissing her lips. "It's alright, baby girl. I understand."

He turned his attention back to the phone. "She doesn't want to talk with you right now."

Butler swore, and Justin could almost hear the desperation in his voice. "Please? Damn it! She'll listen to you. Tell her to talk to me. Tell her I'm sorry! I— I don't know what else… Please Justin? Ask her again for me. She'll listen to you. _Tell_ her to!"

"I don't tell her what to do."

"Please? Ask her."

Slowly, he looked down at Juliet again, covering the phone with his hand. "He's pretty desperate, Juliet. He wants to talk with you. He's begging you. Will you?"

"Tell him to call tomorrow morning. I might talk to him then," whispered Juliet angrily.

"No. You can't do that, pet. Don't play with people. They'll stop trying sooner or later. Do you want to talk to him, or not? The call's costing him money. Make up your mind."

Silently, Juliet held out her hand.

Justin gave her the phone, pulled off his shirt, and slid under the covers with her. No one could sleep in collars. They suffocated you.

"Juliet?" Butler hesitated. "Look, I— I'm sorry. Really."

She didn't answer, but shut her eyes, smiling slightly, as Justin started to rub her back again. She was tired. She didn't want to talk. Especially not to him. Not right now.

"Please talk to me," he said desperately. "I didn't think you were serious. I was wrong, I'm sorry!"

"Where are you now?"

"On a plane back home."

"Good," said Juliet wickedly. "Stay there once you get there, will you?"

"I'm sorry."

She squirmed as Justin nipped at the back of her neck, trying to get loose, but wanting to be held captive.

"Please?" he asked.

"Please what?"

"Forgive me. Forget what I said— come home. If you will."

Justin started playing with the top button of her shirt. Juliet forgot what Butler was saying, and lay still, watching him.

He grinned at her mischievously. "Do you mind?"

"You really think I do?" She let him move to the next button, and then pushed him away. "Don't. Not now, Justin. I'm on the phone. Later, maybe. Not now."

"Juliet? Please?"

Juliet didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say.

"Please? I—"

"Maybe."

There was silence for a moment. Juliet lay still eyes closed. She barely noticed Justin roll her over and pull her against him again.

"If you do… if you ever want to come home— bring— bring your husband. It doesn't matter. Not really. It won't. But please Juliet? Don't hate me. I'm sorry. I am. For real."

"Maybe."

"Oh, and Juliet?"

"What?" She glared at Justin in mock anger, and then gave in, letting him unbutton her shirt.

"Madam Ko announced she's going to retire at the end of the season. Just this morning someone called me. She's going to stop the school for one year, and train one of her old students. Possibly more. I thought you might be interested. Just to prove you're better than all the men."

"Yeah." She pushed Justin's hands away, thinking. "Okay. I'll call you later, Dom."

"Bye."

She hung up, and gave Justin her full attention.

"Please? We're married. And you know—"

She slapped his face playfully. "Yeah, I know. In a little bit maybe. I want to talk to you about something first."

"What's that?"

"What would you think about running the Academy? There's not much anyone can do about that, and they'll have to deal with us. And it would be quite fun. A woman and an Anthony running the camp. Most of them will have a heart attack at the first convenient opportunity."

Justin smiled. "I like it… Is that all?"

"Yes; why?"

"Good. Shut up for a while now, will you? We can talk more later. Play. Sleep."

* * *

**At which point we stop, because I don't like to go into… descriptive stuff. It tends to ruin plot if I do it too soon, and I like to end that way. Anyway, you can obviously guess what happens next. Heh heh. Naughty girl. Naughty! Ah well. Perhaps a sequel, perhaps not. I won't promise it, because they're always more difficult. I have several ideas I'm working with. Of course the origional one I had, has totally changed, because they always do, but oh well.**

**I thought it a tad bit insulting to write: _And they lived happily ever after_, at the end, so I left that part out. I don't think you're all quite that stupid.**

**The end. I hate those words, but that's okay. This is exactly page one hundred. Good, aren't I? All the chapters were exactly five pages. (Except this one, which was seven, because it asked to be.)**

**Until August. Then, I'll have something for you. Write me. Reading your emails is like being in the shower. I come up with crazy ideas. And next time, I need a better title. No?**


End file.
